Disciple of Blood
by Lord22
Summary: War looms. Bandits prey on the innocents of the Sword Coast. The iron within the ground rots and decays. Amidst this, the Ward of Gorion is thrust into the world for the first time to make his fortune. But assassins wait on every corner and a dark legacy seeks to consume him. Both within, and without.
1. The First

**Prologue: The First**

It had all happened so suddenly, and now he was running for his life.

Tandred fled up the stairs, casting aside his broken sword to speed his progress. Perhaps his pursuer would trip over it and break his neck. The rot which possessed all the weapons of the Sword Coast these days had taken its toll. Now it had shattered when he needed it most. His armor alone had saved him from death, for a time at least.

He thought not of any escape, nor what he would do when he got away, for the arm of his pursuer was long. All that mattered was getting as far away from him as possible. His lungs were burning; his wounds hurt him more than ever. His every fiber ached from his exertions, yet he forced himself onward. Fighting that thing...

His party, Alaka, Myrolf, Torus, all three of them had been killed. Experienced mercenaries ripped to shreds in mere moments by that monster.

It killed like a god.

Then the stairs ended. He was at the heights of the tower. He was trapped! And his enemy was following behind! He heard the footfalls of heavy armor scaling up the stairs. Then he saw something which he had missed before. A door, locked or unlocked it was his only hope. Perhaps he might find a staircase down leading away. He was tired; perhaps he could rest, if only for a moment. Glancing down the stairs, he saw his enemy's shadow cast against the wall of the stair.

Fear came over Tandred. He was here! He was coming closer, merely walking! As though nothing Tandred could do could save him. Even now, he felt his heart beating horribly, and cold sweat was dripping from his brow. It was the door or nothing.

Tandred gripped the latch and was terrified that it would be locked. Yet it was not. It turned, and he stumbled through the door, before closing it behind him and locking it. Stumbling forward he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

No, he had only a moment. He had to get out of here. He stood and looked around for a way of escape. Cold terror came over him. There was no way off this terrace, ringed with iron, save the door in which he had come in. Perhaps he could leap down to some lower ledge. Rushing to the side, he gazed down.

All around him he could see the great city which days ago he had been so eager to see for the first time. Now he would be lucky to reach the streets alive. No balcony lay below the ring of iron; no stair led down toward the street. He was on the highest balcony of the tower, and he was alone, weaponless without hope.

There was no way off.

He was going to die here like the others.

Tandred caught his breath. He tried to force himself into control. He had to get ahold of himself. He'd learned too much he had to reveal. If he didn't get out, the source of the troubles plaguing the Sword Coast might never be revealed.

If he could just get to Scar with what he'd learned...

Perhaps he could scale over the edge of the balcony and climb down. It was a long shot but-

The door received a blow and broke apart to splinters. Over Tandred loomed a shadow as black and terrible as the deepest pits of the abyss. Tandred turned around and looked up in terror at the figure above him. The being could hardly be called human. Its laughter echoed with unknowable malice. There was no mercy in those eyes, only merciless cruelty and sick amusement.

Tandred backed away. Stall for time and try to dodge past him. If he could slip past he could go down the way he'd come. 'No… you can't…'

'I will be the last.' said the armored figure, pointing at him with a cruel smile. 'And you will go first.'

'Please, no!' gasped Tandred. 'There are others! I can lead you to them!'

He made a spring for it, but his enemy was too quick. An armored fist struck him in the face, and he was thrown against the wall. Tandred groped for a dagger but missed it.

The armored figure grabbed him by the throat and raised him up before smashing him through the metal. Tandred felt something crack as he was dangled far over the city far below. Beating as the hand that gripped him, he felt his throat being crushed.

There was a crack, and everything began to go dark.

Tandred felt himself falling down from the tower. As he did he reflected that this would help. When he turned out dead outside the Iron Throne's Headquarters it might draw attention.

A shame he hadn't-

* * *

Serevok watched the body hit the flagstones far below and smiled at the sight of the blood. It would attract attention. Not enough to halt his plans, but enough to set things in motion. He didn't want any loose ends in his ascension.

Turning away from the broken metal wall, he walked down the steps. Father would want a report now. Both of them.

For the moment, the first of them had been killed. It was a start. The next would be further south, in the great library of Candlekeep.

Every murder helped, after all.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So I have a rule that I post one chapter of a fanfic a day. Unfortunately, I found myself completely without inspiration today. When I looked through some of my old files, I found a novelization of the intro to Baldurs Gate.

I actually have written a bit more of this. So tell me if you enjoy this.

I tried to make Tandred an actual character in his brief screentime. You tell me whether it succeeded.


	2. Candlekeep

**Chapter One: Candlekeep**

Nestled atop the cliffs which rose from the Sword Coast, the Citadel of Candlekeep housed the most comprehensive library on the face of Faerun. It was secluded, highly regimented, and it was home. It was also infested with a terrible menace. One unknown to the scribes who spent their days gazing upon stars when their noses weren't firmly in the books.

Now it fell to a few to put a stop to the menace, once and for all.

Charname crept through the darkness scanning for his enemy. The situation was indeed grave. Candlekeeps feline forces had turned traitor, and the rats were on the offensive. It now appeared that he was the only thing standing between the keep and the rodents. Thus with a heavy heart, he'd steeled himself and made his way in with only a stick.

Then he saw it, a creature darting through the warehouse. He was after it in a second, stick in hand and struck. Wham, he got it, and it keeled over screeching. Another came out of the boxes and leaped at him with mouth snarling.

Charname swung at it and knocked it from the air, and it hit the ground and lay still. Others coursed from the boxes and he hit them too, smashing around with the stick he'd been given. More and more of them were hit. Meanwhile, the cats who were supposed to be hunting these things lay around and licked their paws — useless beasts.

Finally, it was done. No more rats emerged. He was victorious.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he made his way out of the warehouse and saw Reever. The dwarf was waiting for him there, clad in heavy mail with an axe. The dwarf smiled at him.

'It's done.' said Charname. 'The rats are finished.'

'Ah, I saw the whole thing from here! A glorious battle the likes of which the world has never seen!' He drew out some coins. 'Here is five gold pieces, don't spend them all in one place.'

'Thanks, Reever.' said Charname.

Five gold pieces. He was five gold richer. Hardly the greatest of all hauls, but it was a start. Actually no it wasn't. Charname made a mental note never to join the armed forces. They never inform you of the full danger your in, and they give you squat when you leave. Five pieces for nearly losing his hide to those things.

'Hey kid,' said a voice.

Charname looked up and noted Hull waiting around by the gate. The large watcher had a staff in hand, but he bore no sword. Odd. Had he been drinking again? 'Yes, Hull? How may I be of assistance?'

'I woke up late this morning and left my sword in the barracks before going on duty. If you want to get it for me, it's on the chest at the foot of my bed on the right side of the barracks. You'll also find an antidote there. I think Dreppin needs one for old Nessa.'

'It will be done.' said Charname.

Business as usual. Running errands.

The barracks was actually fairly small, for it mostly catered to off duty watchers. On duty watchers, in contrast, usually slept at rooms nearer to their task. Charname was well at ease there, having been instructed by some of the men there during his time.

Fuller looked like he was working off a hangover as Charname approached him. He spoke before Charname could. 'Ugh, what a mead filled night. That Hull is just too much. Poor sap had to go man the gate this morning, too. I don't know how he does it.'

'Yeah, the mead would explain why Hull forgot to put his sword on this morning.' said Charname 'He sent me to fetch it for him.'

'Sure, sure. It should be in the chest over against the right wall there.' said Fuller, motioning blearily.

'Thank you.' said Charname.

The chest was unlocked, and Charname recovered both the antidote and the sword. Looking up to Fuller, he came up with a morbid thought. Before he could stop himself, he spoke it aloud. 'I was just wondering if you had any errands I could run.'

'Errands?' asked Fuller. 'Yeah. I need a quarrel of crossbow bolts. If you could get some off Winthrope at the inn, I'll reimburse you.'

It was a meaningful silenchich passed between them.

'Oh, very well, there'll be a few coins in it for you too, so you can stop giving me that look.' said Fuller.

'It will be done.' said Charname.

Charname rushed back to Hull, by now growing more than a little sick of errand running. But he pursued the trade out of a sense of obligation. He came to Hull and offered him the sword carefully. Hull grabbed it quickly and buckled it onto his belt.

'Thanks, kiddo. Gorion didn't bring you up half bad, did he?' asked Hull. 'You're lucky to have grown up here in Candlekeep, to be honest. Sometimes I think that the world outside these gates has gone mad, what with all this fighting over iron shortages and all.'

'Is it that bad?' asked Charname.

'Worse.' said Hull bleakly. 'Amn and Baldur's Gate will be at war before the season's out, mark my words…' He shook himself alert. 'Anyhow, I'm on dirty. Here's twenty gold pieces for saving my skin from the chief.'

And he was twenty gold richer. He walked with it, tossing the bag up and down as he considered what to do with it.

Then again, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

Making his way to the drill yard he began to practice with his swords. The wielding of two weapons at once was difficult, that was why he had chosen to take it. To strike down the wicked and uphold the right with a sword in either hand? It was a fantasy, but it sustained him.

He could fight with other weapons, of course. But the duel swords was something he enjoyed greatly.

As he practiced he imagined facing real enemies. True opponents who slaying would gain him great renown and day he would face them. And if events were any indication that day would be soon.

'Working on your skills as always, child?' asked a grave voice.

Charname looked up to see Gorion. The old archmage was looking at him, clad in flowing white garments. He lowered the sword in his hand and sighed. 'Yes, Father. I was hoping to put them to use.'

'I am certain you'll have the chance soon enough.' said Gorion. 'For now, I should keep your aspirations in the here and now.'

'Father,' said Charname, 'I will be twenty in a few days. At my age there are people who have become great heroes, you've told me all their stories. I've heard them all my life. And yet I have done nothing. I want to help the Sword Coast. I want to fight the bandits who have been preying on the innocent.

'I… I want to join the Flaming Fist.'

'You must learn to be patient child.' said Gorion. 'Things are happening now, which would make such a position exceptionally unwise.'

'Why?' asked Charname. 'Does it have to do with my heritage?'

'I have told you many times, Charname,' said Gorion. 'I will tell you of that subject when the time is right.'

'And when will the time be right?' asked Charname.

'Soon,' said Gorion, 'and when I reveal all, you will have my leave to do as you will. But not before.'

'Yes, Father.' said Charname, putting away his sword. 'I'm going to see how Imoen is doing. With your leave.'

'Of course.' said Gorion 'Do say hello to Firebead while he is there. He has had a long journey and a dangerous one at that.'

'I will.' said Charname.

When was Father going to let him DO something?

Winthrope's Inn was a great two storied building which had long before been the manor of a nobleman. These days it housed many nobles who came to read. It was normally a bustling affair. Emphasis on normally. At present, however, it was almost empty except for a die-hard readers. Most of them had already been here for months. The Libraries of Candlekeep were vast and could take a thousand lifetimes to read. Perhaps more.

Even so, there was a merry fire burning in the hearth. Firebead Elvenhair was sitting there, sipping a frothy mug of ale. He was a tall, elven man with white hair, dressed in green and gold robes. By him was Winthrope himself and the two were talking with one another.

'Bandits on the roads, iron reserves all tainted, and word is that it's all Amn's doing.' mused Firebead. 'Times are troubled; there is no mistaking it.'

'Even in Candlekeep things have been a bit off.' noted Winthrope. 'Folk aren't coming like they used to, what with the roads. I hear tell that it is a Zhentish plot.'

'Perhaps,' mused Firebead, 'though the situation doesn't sit right with me. Charname, has your father said anything about all this?'

Charname hadn't even known he'd been noticed, but that was the way of mages. One never could tell what they were thinking. 'No, he hasn't. Though he seems concerned about it, he's been a bit odd lately. But he never tells me anything.'

It was the sort of statement he didn't like making.

'I shouldn't feel too bad about it.' mused Firebead. 'Gorion is not one to tell anyone anything they don't need to know.' He leaned back in his seat. 'Ah, I'm back in the hallowed halls of Candlekeep. With this iron crisis upon us the trip from Beregost was more hazardous than I care to relate.' He looked to Charname as though for the first time. 'My you have come into your own, if you'll forgive an old man jealous of youth to say so.

'I left an identify scroll with Tethoril, in the inner grounds. He should be done examining it by now, so if you could fetch it for me, I'd be grateful.'

'Of course.' said Charname, desiring to be of assistance, and he raced off.

It was only once he had already gone that he realized that he was doing errands again. This did not bode well for his future adventuring career.

Doing errands was almost a reflex for Charname by this point. A way for him to remain relevant when he had nothing he could do with his life. This realization troubled him. In an act of pure irritation, he veered off from his course toward the gardens and instead took the long was around.

As he walked, he came across an elderly elven woman, clad in blue garments who ran up to him. He knew her at once and judging by her distress; he could already guess what it was she needed from him.

Of course, he pretended he had no idea of what she wanted, just to be polite.

'Hello Phlydia.' he said as she approached.

'Oh, hello! Hey, have you seen my copy of 'The History of Halruaa' anywhere?' she asked.

'No, I'm afraid not.' he said. 'Have you misplaced it again?'

'You know how I can't stand the constant shuffling of arthritic feet up in the library…' said Phlydia. 'So I thought I'd get a bit of fresh air just east of here and… Oh I hate being so absent-minded! Please if you find it I really do need it back.'

'Of course, Phlydia, it will be done.' he said.

Dear absent minded Phlydia had lost another one of her books. What a remarkable turn of events on an amazing day. Of course, this present crisis was as nothing compared to last time. Last time she was in Candlekeep she lost an entire four-volume set in the hay they kept for the cows.

That was where he should look first.

He made his way along the wall until he reached the area where the hay was stored. Dreppin smiled as he approached. He had a look that said he guessed exactly what Charname was doing out here. 'Phlydia left one of her books in here again. It's in the hay, there beside the cow. If you could run it over to her and then come back, I've got some plans for you.'

'It will be done.' said Charname. He was confident that the plans in question would be as exciting as what he went through.

Returning to Phlydia, he offered her the book with a careful flourish. She snatched it as a child does candy and with as much joy. 'My book! Oh, you remind me so much of Gorion when you grin like that. Raising you has been hard on him, I know, but he says it's a toil of love, a toil of destiny even.'

'Really?' asked Charname.

'You must be a very special child indeed to draw such praise from a man of his silent nature.' said Phyldia. 'Here, take this gem of mine. Maybe Winthrope will give you a little something for it.'

It was a large, very smooth polished blue gem and Charname took it.

Candlekeep, it seemed, continued to defy all laws of economics. The more books it holds, the more valuable they became to those who read them. The greater the supply, the greater the demand. All this thinking made Charname's head hurt, and he decided to just pawn the gem and see what it was worth.

Except he still had to get the scroll from Tethoril. And then there were the crossbow bolts he'd forgotten to get before. So back to Winthrope's Inn he went. As Charname entered the room, Winthrope's face brightened and he made his way over.

'Why hello there, young one! Come to visit your old pal, Winthrope, have ye? Well, don't forget the 10,000 gold piece entrance fee, as per Candlekeep's custom, don'tyeknow.'

Ah, terrible jokes. Best not to acknowledge them. 'I fear I do not have that kind of entry fee with me. I suppose I shall return when I do.'

'I fear ye have spent too much time among stiffnecked monks and mistaken my attempt at humor for a serious demand.' said Winthrope. 'Perish the thought that I should charge for your company. Any child of Gorion is more than welcome in my inn.

'So, is there anything I can do for you?'

'Yes,' said Charname, 'is Imoen here? I was hoping to speak to her.'

'Ah, the girl is out and about like always.' said Winthrope. 'I expect you'll see her soon enough. 'Anything else?'

'Yes, how much could I get for this gem?' he asked, offering it to Winthrope.

Winthrope took it and looked over it curiously. After a moment, he set it down. 'Lynch Eye gem, hmm? Well, I'll give you seven for it.'

'Fine,' said Charname.

'Aren't you going to haggle?' asked Winthrope.

'I don't really care about money all that much.' admitted Charname.

'Admirable in theory, but you might consider taking profit seriously.' said Winthrope. 'Here, seven gold richer.'

'Thank you.' said Charname. 'Please don't tell Firebead I was here, I got a bit sidetracked.'

Winthrope winked.

Charname made his way along past the cow pens to where he found Drepping looking after them. The man seemed troubled and did not at first notice him as he approached. Charname gave him a minute. Then he lost patience. 'All right, Dreppin. I'm back.'

'Nice day isn't it?' asked Dreppin suddenly.

'A fine one, indeed.' agreed Charname. What did he want?

Drepping sighed. 'Too bad Nessie ain't enjoying it though, her bein' sick an' all. I need to get her one of them potions of antidote off Hull. He stayed up drinking last night and got hauled outta bed to man the gates early this morning. I bet he's got a few of them lyin' around somewhere.'

'Hull mentioned something to that effect.' said Charname. He removed the potion from his bag and offering it to him. 'Here you are.'

'Heh, ye're a wonder, you are. Stick with me, and we'll go far…' said Dreppin before his brain caught up with his mouth. 'Well, okay, stick with me, and we'd probably never leave the walls of Candlekeep, would we? They say the bandits out there aren't after gold and gems anymore, but plain old iron.

'It's one of them whatsamacallits, paradoxes or whatever. It's dangerous, so you want to wear some good solid plate and carry an axe that'd make Tempus jealous. But rather than protectin' ya, it just makes everyone want a piece of you, right?'

'So which will it be?' asked Charname. 'Terrible adventure? Or boring peace?'

'Given my druthers, I guess I'd better just stay right here.' said Dreppin. 'Getting late, actually, isn't it?'

Charname looked up and realized that the sun was setting. He must have been at all this for longer than he thought. Amazing how time could fly when running errands for everyone in the entire keep. 'Yes.' he said, 'I think I'd best get back to my room.'

'Right,' said Dreppin, 'well see you tomorrow.'

'See you then.' said Charname.

Today had been… busy to say the least. Charname would be glad to get to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I'd like to explain my reasoning for the choices I took regarding Charname. First off, the story indicates that Charname is twenty years old. If he were a dwarf, gnome, halfling, or elf, he'd still be a child at the time of the story. So that left humans and half-orcs.

That left narrative decisions. I felt the story would be told best if Sarevok was presented as a foil to your protagonist. Since Sarevok is a well-educated, evil human warrior, I wanted Charname to be the good counterpart. A well educated, good human paladin. I choose to make Charname male because Imoen is female. Therefore it would be best to have a Baalspawn protagonist of both genders.


	3. Two Knives at Night

**Chapter Two: Two Knives at Night**

Was it just Charname or did night come quicker today than usual? Something in the air, though he could see nothing amiss, made him nervous. He quickened his step unconsciously and licked his lips in anticipation. He could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Turning around, he saw a man, small of frame with a hood drawn over his head approaching him. He was smiling as he got near.

'Oh, goodie, goodie, I've gone and found ye first.' said the man. 'You are the ward of Gorion, no doubt?'

Who was this person? Charname did not recognize him. 'I am. What can I do for you?'

His smile widened, and he raised his hands in a shrug and in his hand was a knife. 'Oh, our encounter shall be quite simple for you. Plainly put, I have made it my mission to end your life. Success will mean a little respect among my peers. So you see, you can do very little except die!'

And he turned the knife and lunged at him.

Charname leaped back out of range and stepped backward beneath a flurry of knife thrusts. He felt a sharp pain over his brow from one that came too close. Snatching around for some means to defend himself, he found his hands on his swords. He had not taken off his practice swords! He ducked under a slash and drew both weapons. Swinging them around with a flourish, he warded off his assailant who readied his own dagger.

'I'll crush your face I will!' snarled the man. 'And make you dead and done!'

Wait, crush his face? How was he going to do that? He was wielding a dagger. What was this street thug going to do? Duck and weave beneath two longswords and then beat him to death with the pommel? Or perhaps Charname was merely overthinking things again.

It was a bit of a moot point now, come to think of it.

Up went one of his sword to plunge through the man's chest, and around came the other to strike his neck. The blade cut deep, and the man screamed as the metal bit in. Drawing back the blade, Charname struck him twice more, and the head came off.

And that was the end of the man. His body slumped to the ground spewing blood. His head rolled away to land at his feet. He was dead.

Charname had killed a man.

It had been so easy. So devoid of inhibitions or fear. Slaying him had been as natural as breathing, as though he had been born to it and the knowledge scared Charname. Quickly he wiped off his blades on the clothes of his enemy and sheathed them.

Then he dragged both bodies and shed to one side so they couldn't be seen and ran off down the path. He needed to report this.

He was intercepted en route by Gorion. The old man rushed forward as soon as he saw the drawn swords, with eyes failing after long years of study. His eyes narrowed as he saw him. 'Charname you cut yourself across the brow there- What is wrong, child? Something in your eyes tells me that something is very wrong indeed.'

'It's-' He halted. He almost blurted out a horrifying tale of what had happened. But some part of him told him that such weakness was not to be shown. ''It's nothing, Father. One of the cats didn't like me petting it. I'm all right, really…'

'You're a bad liar, Charname." said Gorion. "What happened?"

"Someone came at me with a knife," said Charname. "He smelled like the stables." He should be disturbed about this, shouldn't he? "It was horrible." He did his best to sound disturbed. "What is happening to this place?"

"It is not this place, child," said Gorion. "It is you. Quickly, head to the guards at once. And heal that wound you have." He paused. "You killed him?"

"Yes." said Charname.

"How did it make you feel?" asked Gorion.

Charname considered that. "Good. It made me feel good. That sounds horrible, I know."

"I see," said Gorion. "Charname, do you remember when you caught that squirrel? You and Imoen caught it together. You wanted to start cutting it up, but Imoen talked you out of it by pointing out how it would feel.

"Remember that. Now head for the guardhouse at once and tell Captain Fuller what has happened. It isn't far. If you run into anyone else, run for it."

"What will you do?" asked Charname.

"Make arrangements," said Gorion. "I make arrangements at once." Then he raised a hand, and a spell washed over Charname. "There, that should protect you." Then he cast another spell, there was a flash of light, and he was gone.

Once Gorion was gone. Charname reached up with one hand and put it to his cut. He had been hurt. He hadn't even noticed in all the chaos. Channeling his healing powers into it, he felt the wound knit beneath his efforts.

Then he slumped forward. 'Oh my gods, I just killed a man in the middle of Candlekeep. What do I do?'

'I've a blade with your name on it.' said a voice.

Oh, this boded well.

This time it was a large blonde man with grimey features. He was bulkier and more muscular than the last, and he had a dagger at his belt. He eyed Charname appraisingly. 'Ere there. You're Gorion's little whelp, aren't ya? Yeah, you match the description. You don't look so dangerous to me.'

'I am his child if that is what you mean.'

Did this man not notice that Charname was wielding two swords compared to his one knife? Or was he not all that bright?

'Foster child. Gotta keep it straight." said the thug. "He raised you as his own, but you are not of his blood. Your head ain't worth nothing if you're actually his child. Nah, I know you're the right one. My ticket out of the gutter, as soon as I snuff your lights-' Obviously, it was the latter.

Charname drew a sword and hit the man in the face with it. It cleaved through his skull, into his brains and he fell backward to hit the ground. He hit the ground, as his blood spilled out over the dirt. Well, that worked out well. He didn't even have to use Gorion's spell.

And then he realized he had killed another man.

'…Oh, my gods, I did it again.' he said.

He fled the field and ran down to the barracks. He needed to report this. Opening the door, he found Fuller there again and gave him the crossbow bolts he wanted. The man took them and smiled.

'Thanks, kid. I hear tell you might be leaving this place soon. Watch your back out there, okay?' Then he drew out a masterful bright dagger and offered it to him. 'Here, take this. My father killed a hobgoblin with it once, many years ago. Stabbed him right in the back, he did. It ain't no broadsword, but it'll do in a pinch.'

'Thank you.' said Charname, not sure how to explain. And even less sure about why he thought he was leaving.

'Now take care of yourself.' said the man.

'Erm… there is a bit of a problem.' said Charname.

'Yes, what is it?' asked Fuller.

'I um… I may have killed a man.' said Charname.

'What?' said Fuller.

'Two men, actually.' said Charname.

'What?!' said Fuller.

'I stabbed one of them and cut his head off,' said Charname, 'and the other I hit in the face before he could draw his knife.'

'Why?!' said Fuller.

'They attacked me!' said Charname. 'Well, the first one attacked me, and the second one said he was going to murder me! I panicked!'

'I… I think you'd better lead me to the bodies.' said Fuller.

'Right, okay.' said Charname.

Thus he led him, once again, all the way across Candlekeep to where the corpses were lying hewn and bloodied. How had Parda not noticed them while he was walking by? His eyesight must have been going. And his hearing. And his sense of smell.

Fuller kneeled down by the first and looked at his head. Then he made his way over to the second and looked at his broken face. 'Well, I don't recognize either of these folks, which means they must have come in from outside. But they couldn't have come through the gate. No one dressed like this could have had a book which Candlekeep could have had.'

'So how could they have gotten in?' asked Charname.

'Well, ordinarily I'd say they came in with the merchants. Some folk have passports which allow them to ferry supplies. Usually, they leave a few people behind as servants. But we haven't had a merchant in weeks, and they would have made their move sooner. They probably scaled up the walls in the night, slipped past the sentries.' said Fuller. 'It happens once in a while. I'll tan the hide of whoever was on duty for this.'

'So can I go?' asked Charname.

'In light of things, yes. I know you wouldn't do something like this without reason.' said Fuller. 'Just the next time this sort of thing happens go running for a watcher right away.'

'Right, thank you Fuller.' said Charname. He had done that.

Charname returned to his room and slept fitfully that night. His dreams were plagued by visions of blood and watching at the two men he had killed melting before him and being lost in a river of bones. Mocking eyes observed him.

Then he saw his hand reaching skyward. Little by little, he saw the flesh disintegrate until there was only bone left. Then the bone too fell away, and the ghost of a leering skull appears.

* * *

The next morning he set about his chores. However, they were interrupted when Father appeared, looking very out of sorts. Was this about the two guys who tried to knife, Charname? 'Oh my child, I am glad I have found you.'

'Father, what is it?' said Gorion.

'It is very important that you pack your possessions so that we may leave Candlekeep.,' said Gorion. 'At once This is very unnerving, I know, but you must trust me. Hurry, for there is no time to tarry. The keep is well protected, but not invulnerable.'

It was happening so suddenly. And it was something Charname had wanted to hear since he came of age. Even so, he felt somewhat reluctant now that the time had come. 'Is this about the bodies?'

Gorion looked startled. 'Bodies?'

'I was attacked again after you left.' said Charname. 'Don't worry; I didn't get cut this time. So it's not about the bodies?'

Gorion sighed. 'No, no, it is not. The murderers who went after you were in the pay of someone else."

'Ulraunt?' asked Charname.

Gorion blinked. "Why would you think him?"

'Well he never really liked me.' said Charname.

Gorion sighed. 'No. No, it is not Ulraunt, and you should be less hasty to make such accusations.

'Things are happening too quickly. No matter, prepare yourself. And go to meet the Gatewarden, he will see you outfitted.'

'Please, Father, tell me where we will be going?' said Charname.

'Alas, I cannot, for I have not truly decided yet. All that is certain is that we will be far safer on the move.' said Gorion. 'Perhaps the woods might offer some secluded security. Or perhaps the city of Baldur's Gate would offer cover amidst it's teeming throngs of people. I do not know where we shall end up, but I have a few friends here and there.

'Hmm, I will think on this.'

The lack of forethought on Gorion's part was troubling. He usually planned ahead a great deal before he did anything. That meant that whatever threat had startled him must have been grave indeed. 'What could possibly harm us here? This place is a fortress and guarded beyond measure? And the guard is alert now.'

'Candlekeep is indeed a formidable obstacle for ne'er-do-wells, but it is not insurmountable. No matter how thick the mesh, at least one mosquito always finds it's way through.' said Gorion. 'No, my child, we must leave as soon as possible, for our safety and for that of our friends here.'

Charname thought of Dreppin, of Hull, of Reever, Gatewarden and Phlydia and Imoen and all the rest. People he had known since he was a child. And now he would be leaving them. He'd hoped for a bit more forewarning in all this. 'Just wait a little longer, there are a few things I must do.' Find Imoen for one.

'Be swift. We must head out as early as possible.' said Gorion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I was surprised at how much positive feedback I got on this.

In regards to the first chapter, it was something of a calculated risk. The idea was to show all the errands to highlight Charname's frustration with his mundane life. I'll leave it up to you whether it paid off or not.


	4. The Armored Fiend

**Chapter Three: The Armored Fiend**

Charname made his way through the familiar libraries of Candlekeep. Musty old tomes as far as the eye could see were around him. The bookcases practically groaned beneath the waved of the volumes stuffed into them. They were practically spilling with books. He'd known them all his life, taken them for granted.

Now he was moving beyond them. He opened the door and strode out into the sunlight.

'Hey, it's me, Imoen!'

Wonderful. The last person he wanted to see in his current mood. Petite, thin, with pink hair the result of a freak magical accident, Imoen rushed up to him with a smirk on her face. 'I'm surprised that stuffy ol' Gorion let you away from your studies and chores. That ol' fiddle-faddle. I snuck off too. Old Puffguts Winthrope was looking for me, but I've got all day to do his chores. 'You have time for a story today?'

Charname looked at her seriously.

'No, I can tell you don't.' she said. 'What have ya been up to?'

How best to irritate her.

'I am sorry child, but I am not to tell anyone what I am doing. I must go.' said Charname. 'You should not tarry about either. Winthrope will want the beds turned down after we are done in the stables.'

Imoen did not take the bait. 'If you say so. You sure picked up a lot from old Gorion. He never tells it straight neither. Good luck on your trip… er… I mean to say good luck on whatever it is you're doing.'

She knew something, didn't she? Imoen always knew something about everything which didn't concern her; it was what made her Imoen. ''Wait, what do you know of my journey? Gorion has said little to me and less to anyone else!'

'Oh I know, old stick in the mud that he is, all worried about nothing, I'm sure.' said Imoen. 'Better go now, cause you've got a long ways to travel. Not… not that I would know, especially since I didn't peek at old Mr. G's private letters. No, sir.'

'What did they say?' asked Charname.

'Better go! Bye now!' said Imoen, racing off while waving.

Was that a serious attempt at deception? Or was she just mocking him? He could never read her properly.

He realized then that he had forgotten to find Tethoril the previous day. He'd been so caught up in his other errands that he'd forgotten. It seemed a shame to leave without completing a task he'd agreed to do. So he began to walk among the gardens of Candlekeep.

They were beautiful. Row upon row of multicolored flowers surrounded him. The grass was deep green; the sky above was brilliant. The air was fresh and good. It was impossible to imagine leaving home on such a bright sunny day. Yet leaving he was.

It had been so sudden.

As he walked onward he came across a great of monks, dressed in many colors standing in a circle and chanting. It was the chant of Alaundo's prophecies. They had been chanting nonstop like this for hundreds of years. When one monk tired, another came to replace him. So they kept shifts, reciting the prophecies of a great sage that had never once been wrong. Once Charname and Imoen had observed the process for hours, and every so often they would pass them.

He knew the chants by heart. They seemed ingrained on his very soul.

'In the year of the turrets, a great host will come from the east like a plague of locusts. So sayeth the wise Alaundo.' said one.

'When shadows descend upon the lands, our divine Lords shall walk alongside us as equals. So sayeth the great Alaundo.' said the next.

'The worm shall wander the earth. And such a plague shall follow in his wake that all that know of his passing shall be struck down by the plague. So sayeth the wise Alaundo.'

'When conflict sweeps across the dales, the great lizards of the north shall descend with fire and fury. So sayeth the great Alaundo.' Charname murmured after them as he passed.

'The Lord of Murder shall perish, but in his doom, he shall spawn a score of mortal progeny. Chaos will be sewn from their passage. So sayeth the wise Alaundo.'

That line always gave him chills. And he never knew why. There was a sort of familiarity in that sentence which haunted him for minutes. Sometimes hours after he had heard it. And it was stronger now. Charname made his way onwards in a daze.

'Firebead has sent you, hasn't he?' said a voice.

Charname whirled around with a start. Tethoril, the most senior of the monks, was dressed all in red robes. He was peering at Charname in concern. Charname realized he was waiting for an answer.

'Yes,' said Charname, 'he has. He told me you were borrowing a scroll.'

Tethoril offered it to him. 'Very well, return this scroll to him, but then you must hurry and speak with Gorion. He is waiting for you on the steps of the central library. I assure you, child; it is a matter of greatest urgency.'

'Thank you; I've already spoken to him. I just need to return this.' said Charname. 'I don't like unfinished business.'

Once again, he made his way to Winthrope's inn. He realized that he might well have been entering it for the last time in a very long while. He found Firebead reading in the corner by a roaring fire. Approaching him, Charname offered the scroll to him. 'I have this for you. I'm sorry it was delayed.'

'Ah, I am glad to see that age has not hardened your heart towards an old man such as myself. I'll take that scroll.' Firebead took it and put it down. Then he arose and raised both hands. 'Here, allow me to cast a little spell on you. It will protect you from any evil you might meet tonight.'

He murmured incantations as green light flared around him. Then he cast it. Charname shivered as he felt a spell of great power surrounding him. Charname had learned to cast such spells, but always weaker and more limited than that.

'Many thanks.' said Charname. 'I… I probably should not keep my father waiting.' He bowed and made for the door, then halted before Winthrope. 'Listen, I'm going to have to go on a journey with Father. Something very important has come up, and he has asked me to accompany him.

'Take care of Imoen.'

'Of course,' said Winthrope, 'the keep will be here when you return. Don't you worry.'

Charname smiled and then departed.

He found Fuller waiting for him outside. The soldier was clad in armor, and wore a heavy shield on his side. He nodded to Charname, who remembered the years drilling in the use of weapons and armor under him.

'Soon to be gone, then?' asked Fuller. 'Gorion asked me to outfit you in some proper armor before ye leave. Interested?'

'Yes Fuller, I would appreciate that.' said Charname.

'Good. It's one thing to fight thugs with daggers, but for a real enemy, you need armor. Just follow me to the armory, and we'll get started.' said Fuller.

'The armory was filled with many weapons. Candlekeep had never actually come under siege. But it had acted as a bastion for the surrounding villages in dark times for hundreds of years. Here Charname was supplied with a set of scale armor which he donned, before buckling on his swords. As always he felt restricted, but he wagered he'd feel differently if he were ever in real battle.

A helm was set over his head, and he looked at himself, adjusting the armor as best he could. 'This armor…' he said.

'Yes?' asked Fuller.

'I never thought I'd be wearing it for more than practice.' admitted Charname.

'It isn't the finest mail there is. But it will stop a blade or a shaft when you need it.' said Fuller 'Now are you sure you don't want a shield with those swords?'

'No, wielding two swords is a bit unique, I guess.' said Charname.

'I could name a fair number of famous adventurers who wield them.' noted Fuller.

'Yes, but none of them are paladins.' said Charname.

'Fair enough.' mused Fuller. 'Well, you look fine enough. You'd best get going now.'

And get going he did. He made his way to the front steps, feeling strange clad for war. Gorion noted him and smiled faintly as he approached. 'Are you ready child? We should leave soon.'

'I'm ready to go right now.' said Charname, trying to sound bold.

Gorion nodded. 'I have arranged for packs with supplies to be provided for us at the gatehouse. Come quickly; we have little time.'

They made their way to the gatehouse. Hull was not on duty today, and so there was no goodbye for him. There were many goodbyes Charname should have made, too many, but the urgency was on him to keep moving. Halting by the outer gate, Gorion turned to him as they shouldered their packs.

'LIsten carefully. If we ever become separated, it is imperative that you make your way to the Friendly Arm Inn.' said Gorion. 'There you will meet Khalid and Jaheira. They have long been my friends and you can trust them.'

Charname nodded as the gates were opened before them. Making their way out of Candlekeep and into the world, Charname paused a little ways from the gates. He looked back and could see distantly the window to his old room.

'Father,' he said, 'we can come back this way someday again? Can't we?'

'We may see it again.' said Gorion. 'We may. For now, we must press on.'

It was a beginning, but of what kind Charname had no idea.

* * *

Night had fallen over father and son and they had not stopped for a moment. No sooner had they gotten away from Candlekeep, and Gorion had gone aside from the road. He plunged into the wilderness. Charname did the best he could to keep up with him, but clad in armor as he was he found it a difficult task indeed. Sweat was dripping from his brow, and his legs were aching from hour after hour of toil.

As he lagged, Gorion looked up, as though only now realizing his son's plight. He looked possessed by some terrible fear, and only now was he free of it. He put a hand on Charname's mailed shoulder. 'Let's hurry child.' he said. 'The night can only get worse, so we must find shelter soon.'

'Father, what is going on?' asked Charname 'Why are we in such hurry? Why was I attacked by assassins. You know something, don't you?'

'Don't worry, I'll explain everything as soon as there is time.' said Gorion.

And they pressed on. Making their way further north, Charname realized they were cutting across country. Heading toward the Friendly Arm Inn, he guessed. Gorion must be in great need of haste. 'We're trying to avoid the roads, aren't we?'

'Yes.' said Gorion. 'Those who sent those men after you are likely watching them. It is my hope that we may reach the Friendly Arm Inn before they know we have left, yet I fear they are too cunning for that.

'I believe their eyes were on the keep, and I'm sure they at least by now know their attempt at murder was a failure. Likely they saw us come out of the gates. Still, if we are swift, we may yet reach safe harbor.'

They made their way out of the trees and into a clearing of dirt. Within it were four circles of stones arranged as though for some manner of religious rite. Charname looked at them curiously. 'Is this a meeting ground for Druids?'

'Normally, yes.' said Gorion. 'However, events in Cloakwood have seen most of them move their operations there. They are largely nomadic, but there are a few we might get aid from. Jaheira is one of them-' He halted as they came to the center and raised a hand. 'Wait! There is something wrong. We are in an ambush.'

Out of the trees emerged an armored figure. The very sight of him chilled Charname to the bone. He was nearly seven feet tall and wore pure black armor with many spikes. The helm was like a skull whose teeth were that of a fiend, and his eyes were flowing orange as he approached. His every footfall seemed to shake the earth.

Such was the terror which he inspired in Charname that he hardly noticed the ogres. Two massive brutes wielding huge morning stars the size of a sapling. Bald headed with black eyes they leered. And this was not even the extent of the army, for with them were many men clad in leather armor, wielding bows and arrows. First among them was a beautiful dark haired, dark skinned woman in armor. She wielded a morning star and a shield.

Charname knew that Father was a powerful mage, but the odds were bad. Still, all was not lost. Maybe this was a friendly armored figure. One who had walked out of hell on business entirely unrelated to Charname. Maybe he was looking for his lost puppy. It wasn't impossible.

'You are perceptive for an old man. You know why I'm here.' said the figure in a brutal voice. 'Hand over your ward, and no one will be hurt. If you resist, it shall be a waste of your life.'

Yes, that a bit predictable really. It was an act of the purest optimism to pose the idea in the first place. Wait? Hand over your ward? As in Charname? What did he ever do to this man?

Still, he wasn't definitely evil. Maybe he was a long lost half brother of Charname's in search of a family reunion. Dressed for war. With murderous intent.

'You're a fool if you believe I would trust your benevolence.' said Gorion. 'Step aside, and you and your lackeys shall be unhurt.'

They were so dead.

'I'm sorry that you feel that way old man.' said the armored figure.

And he drew his sword. A sword nearly as big as Charname was tall. Drawing his own weapons in response Charname watched in horror. The mass of warriors moved forward toward them. An arrow whizzed over Charname's shoulder and he flinched.

'Run child!' said Gorion 'Get out of here!'

Leave? Leave Gorion to fight them alone? 'I can't just-'

'Go!' said Gorion.

Charname fled. It was entirely too easy for him to do. And yet it was. A cold part of him pointed out he would make very little difference. He ran backward as quickly as he could, hearing the chanting of a spell. As he rushed into the trees, he felt a searing pain strike his leg. Falling forward, he cried out. Only Gorion's spell had saved. There was a flash, and a crack of lightning and Charname looked up from where he was lying.

One of the ogres had its chest blown apart, even as the other was burned alive by a pillar of flame. The armored figure swung at Gorion, but the old mage darted away. He cast another spell as arrows whizzed around him. He was surrounded by illusions of himself, and his skin became like a stone.

A ball of flame shot from Gorion's hand to land amid the archers. It exploded outwards, and they screamed as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Only the woman survived, and she began to cast a spell of her own, as the armored figure closed in on Gorion. With a wave of his hand, Gorion sealed the woman beneath a shield.

Charname hauled himself painfully behind a tree and stared in awe.

It was almost over. Gorion had killed or disabled every single one of them except the armored figure himself. Charname would never underestimate his father's magics again. An arrow of acid shot into the leg of the armored figure. Barrage after barrage of red energy surged from his foster father's hands. They burned the approaching figure.

Beneath such an onslaught nothing had any business surviving. Yet the armored figure did. He continued to advance, ignoring the wounds Gorion inflicted on him. Down came the black sword, only to cut through an illusion. An arrow of flame pierced the armored figure's should, and he grunted in pain before swinging again. Two of the illusions were shattered.

Now defenseless, Gorion drew a dagger and stabbed forward. What was he doing? Why wasn't he using his magic?!

Unless he had spent all of it.

What happened next was impossible. Never in all his years had Charname comprehended that such a thing might occur. Gorion was untouchable. He was perpetually gray in years, but always there with chiding words for sloth, and care for mistakes. Yet it did.

The armored figure ran him through.

Gorion gasped as blood-drenched his white robes. The figure drew out his blade, and the old sage fell to the ground and breathed his last. Father was dead.

With a grunt of pain, the armored figure fell to one knee. The woman rushed to his side and set a hand tenderly to his shoulder. Wounds inflicted faded away, and he brushed her off. Looking around, Charname clung behind the tree, praying he did not see him. Praying he was not found.

The armored fiend then raised his sword and slashed downward at the body. Again and again, he struck it, gouging terrible slashes into it. Charname kept from gasping as the macabre striking went on.

Finally, the armored fiend raised his bloodied sword. He turned and marched away along with the only other survivor of his warriors. He did not spare the corpse of Gorion, or the corpses of those who he had led to their deaths so much as a glance. They were but a means to an end achieved, and now of no further concern.

Charname knew he could not stay here. He grabbed the arrow in his leg, and, as he had been trained, followed the shaft down to the head. Drawing both out, he healed his wounds and staggered away into the wood. Away from the armored figure. Away from Father.

He was dead.

He could hardly conceive of it, and yet there it was. The knowledge gnawed at him as he staggered through the woods. He was hardly able to keep his grip on his swords. He walked and walked until he could walk no more, and finally fell by a roadside and knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And next chapter is up.

Enjoy.


	5. Into Grief

**Chapter Five: Into Grief**

The dawn was especially cruel this morning.

Charname awoke with the realization that he had not been living some horrible dream. Ambushed, he'd seen Gorion cut down before his eyes. Even his father's powerful magics could not stop the onslaught.

'Hand over your ward.' The armored fiend had said.

He had been after Charname and Charname alone, by why? If only Gorion had given some clue, but now he was alone and lost. Candlekeep was near, but he doubted he'd find any quarter there.

He stood and looked at the cobbles of the roads.

Perhaps he could get some help from the friends Gorion mentioned. The ones at the friendly arm. He arose and decided that he had to go on. He could think about other things later, but for now, he had to get to the Friendly Arm.

'Hey ya! It's me Imoen!'

What?

Coming down the road, he saw Imoen. She was wearing a bow and quiver filled with arrows and had a shortsword at her side. A cloak and hood were pulled over her head, hiding her pink hair and she looked worried as she ran up to him.

'Sorry I followed ya, but I never get out of Candlekeep, and those monks are such a bore. Never had any decent coin in their pockets neither. I… I saw Gorion, and I am SO sorry! Kinda figured something bad might happen to you out here.'

'How could you have known?' asked Charname, too shocked to think. 'Gorion did not even tell me.'

'I… accidentally… read a letter on his desk the other day.' said Imoen.

'By which you mean you were looking into things you were not supposed to.' noted Charname. 'What did it say?'

'Can't remember exactly what it said, but it might still be on his… his body.' said Imoen. 'Anyway, I'm not going to let you wander around out here all alone. Never let a friend down, no sir! Stick with you until you say otherwise, I will!'

'Thank you, Imoen.' said Charname. 'We should head back the way we… the way I came.'

Privately he meant to send her back to Candlekeep as soon as he could think of a way to do so. She was always better with bows than him, but that wasn't saying much.

How different the woods looked now during the day. Before they had been secretive and menacing, foreshadowing the grim deeds that night. Yet now as they made their way north toward the clearing, Charname saw that the sun was shining. Birds were chirping.

It should have been raining.

'We…' Charname paused, 'we might still bring father back.'

'Yeah,' said Imoen, 'you're right. I mean, he had friends all over. I'm sure if we get the body and bring him back to Candlekeep they'll get him up and running real quick!' She paused. 'Won't they?'

'Maybe,' said Charname, 'we'd better take him to the Friendly Arm Inn, though.'

'Why?' asked Imoen. 'Candlekeep is way closer.'

'Yes, but… but they might not let us in.' Said Charname' And whoever did this is still out there. They'll be watching the keep now. We have to go north.'

He came back to the clearing and found the bodies still lying there, cooling. The charred corpses of the ogres and bandits were being picked at by the birds. Yet one body toward the edge remained undefiled. Charname came and kneeled by it.

The body had been slashed and hewn. The limbs had been cut off; the eyes had been gouged out. The neck severed to a bloodied stump. Charname knew that there was no hope of resurrecting his father.

'… It's over.' said Charname' We can't bring him back.'

'There might still be a cleric who can- 'began Imoen.

'Who?' asked Charname, 'You need the body intact. Only the most powerful clerics, men of legend can bring back a dead soul whose body has been cut up like this.

'He… he's gone.' He looked away. 'He died saving me from that… thing.'

'Don'tcha even know what attacked you?' asked Imoen. 'Whatever it was, it looks like it was vicious.'

'I was scared out of my wits!' said Charname' What do you expect?'

'Really?' asked Imoen, 'I'm glad I wasn't right there. I've seen you get surprised and jump before, but never ever afraid. I-I don't want to even think about what could scare you.'

He was hunted. He had no choice but to go from danger into danger. But Imoen didn't need to share this trouble. She was afraid he could tell by the look of her. Those who dwelled in Candlekeep could freely receive visits from their families. Imoen was Winthrope's ward. She could still get away from all this.

Then again, Charname was well known there. Perhaps they would make an exception.

He just had to get her back to Candlekeep. He turned his mind from those thoughts as he saw a bag which Gorion had been holding. Opening it, he found some gold and a letter. He took both. Then he looked to the belt.

'Gorion,' he said, trying to control his grief. 'he had a special girdle which protected him from arrows. With all the bandits around I think I might need it.' Kneeled down, he began to fiddle with Gorion's girdle.

Here he was looting his foster father's corpse like some common vagabond. It couldn't even be quick. The girdle resisted his attempts, and the armored gloves he wore made it hard to get his fingers around it. Finally, he got it off but accidentally flipped the corpse over as he drew up the belt. He put it in his pack for later. His hands were covered with blood.

'We can't just leave him out here for the carrion birds.' said Charname. 'Let's go back to Candlekeep, we can tell them… what happened.'

'Right,' said Imoen, 'okay. Do you want to head back to the road?'

Charname shook his head. 'It's the first place they'll look. Let's head east until we hit the shore, then follow it south to the road. That way, we can avoid prying eyes till the last minute.'

For a few hours, they headed for the shore, leaving behind the body of Father. Walking beneath chirping birds in the noonday sun. It seemed so unreal. Charname wanted to break the silence, it was unbearable, but there was nothing to say. Everything had changed so quickly, and now there was no going back. Even if he got back into Candlekeep it wouldn't be the same.

'So Charname,' said Imoen, 'are you alright?'

He thought about how to answer that. 'Gorion is gone.'

She lowered her head. 'I know. Is that why you aren't talking?' asked Imoen. 'All quiet and stuff…'

'My father is dead, something out of hell is hunting me, and I don't know if I'm going to survive another day.' said Charname. 'A day or two ago I was running errands for Tethoril!'

'Yeah, well, don't let it eat away at you.' said Imoen.

Silence save for their footfalls.

'We'll get him, ya know.' blurted Imoen. 'That guy, whoever he was, who killed your dad. We'll find out who he is, and pay him back good.'

Charname walked faster, not replying. He had to make sure she stayed behind in Candlekeep.

'And don't ever think of trying to leave me at, Candlekeep. I know what I'm doing, and I'm in this as much as you. Gorion was always nice to me, and you're my best friend.' Once again, he didn't reply. Imoen caught up with him. 'I'm your best friend too, whether you know it or not. You can count on me, and don't ever forget it!'

'What brings this on, Imoen?' asked Charname. 'I don't think I've ever seen you this way!'

'I'm just angry, that's all.' said Imoen. 'And a bit worried, I guess. I'll get over it,' She smiled. "Here, I was trying to cheer you up. And now I've made myself depressed.' She grabbed his arm. 'Come on, let's go slay a dragon. Um… or maybe we'd better waylay some hobgoblins for a start. Then again, those things are huge. We ought to target something more your speed. Maybe an xvart village. Hmm… I'll have to think about this one…'

'Your faith in my abilities is heartwarming.' said Charname. 'I'll remember this the next time you fall out of a tree.'

'You couldn't live without me.' said Imoen.

'Ah. here we are.' said Charname.

They came out of the trees and looked out over the sea. It looked truly beautiful. Charname remembered a time long ago when he and Imoen had snuck to the very top of the tallest tower in Candlekeep. The view had been wonderful. They had gotten in real trouble for that one.

They had gotten in trouble for a lot of things.

He was used to the sight of the sea now. Ever since he had been allowed to climb up to the walls of Candlekeep, it had become a common sight. He wondered if he would ever go to sea, sail to distant lands. Certainly, the option was open to him.

'You okay?' asked Imoen.

'Yes,' said Charname, 'let's head south now.'

And head south they did, occasionally having to go inland to avoid some heavy scrub growth. Even so, they made good time, until at last, they came to a finely dressed young man. He was looking out over the sea with an expression which could only be called pretentious. Or self-pitying.

As they approached, the man turned to them. 'Hello,' he said, 'I was about to tell you not to come any closer, but that never seems to work, does it? Well, regardless, I should remain true to the genre. Don't come any closer or I'll JUMP! Yeah, you heard me, and I'll do it too! So… don't come any closer… again. And don't try to stop me!'

'Hey, ya know what?' asked Imoen. 'Charname over here just lost his father and got kicked out of his home. If anyone here should be jumping cliffs, it's him. Do you see him jumping?"

Charname did not have time for this. This buffoon was obviously looking for attention, and he wasn't going to get it. 'By all means jump, more air for the rest of us.'

'HOW could you be so CALLOUS?!' cried the man in horror 'I am so obviously in PAIN here! Have you no care for MY needs?'

'Not really.' admitted Charname.

'No, of course not. No one does.' said the man. 'Not Mumsy, not Daddums, not Jeeves. I bet they'd be glad I was gone. In fact, I'd probably be doing them a favor! That's it! I'll stay alive just to spite them! I'll be the most miserable, selfish, upstart of a child! Actually, this won't be much of a change, but now I'm justified!

'Life is good.'

And he walked off.

'You could have been a bit nicer, Charname.' said Imoen chidingly. 'He was just looking for a bit of attention.'

'Well I'm sure he'll get it from the bears.' said Charname.

On to Candlekeep.

They got back onto the road shortly and began heading west towards Candlekeep. It wasn't long before the way became narrow so that they had to watch their step going onward. One false move could send them spiraling down into the rushing waves below.

Charname hadn't walked this path in the light, he realized. Not since he and Gorion had come to Candlekeep all those years ago. He could barely remember those days.

Hours on they came within sight of the fortress towering over the sea. He felt a sense of relief, but he knew it was in vain. Even Imoen knew. But he walked forward anyway because someone had to tell someone about what had happened.

It was the least they could do.

As he approached the Fuller moved forward and raised a hand. 'Hold travelers! Before you will be allowed entrance, you must donate a tome of great value to our libraries.'

Then he recognized them.

'We don't have a book,' said Charname, 'but I live here.'

Fuller remained silent. 'I am sorry. I can't exempt anyone from the sanctions of Ulraunt.'

Ulraunt. He'd always despised Charname, though he did not know why. No doubt he was all too satisfied to keep him out.

'But Fuller!' said Imoen. 'Gorion and Charname were attacked, near the Coastway. Gorion… Gorion is dead. Charname barely made it out with his skin intact. I saw it all! Can't you make an exception! You've known Charname for years.'

Fuller flinched. 'I… I'm sorry about Gorion. I'll inform Ulraunt and Tethoril of his passing. However, I can't let you in, Charname. My hands are tied in this matter.'

'I think Gorion would have wished to be buried in Candlekeep,' said Charname. 'Could you arrange that?'

'We will send scouts to retrieve his boy, and Gorion will be interred properly.' said Fuller. 'I wish I could do more for you…' He paused. 'Perhaps I can help.' He drew out a bag. 'Here, please take this. It's not much, but I hope it will be of some assistance.'

Charname looked in it. Gold. More gold, but it would not buy back Gorion's life. The armored fiend had seen to that.

'Imoen,' said Fuller, 'you, however, are free to enter if you wish. Winthrope has been at his wit's end.'

"Wait a minute," said Imoen, "Winthrope knows Charname just as much as me. Why can I enter and not him?"

Fuller paused. "... I'll level with you. The word is that Gorion and Ulraunt had a disagreement a few nights ago. Gorion took issue with some of Ulraunt's friends at Baldurs Gate.

"As soon as Gorion left, Ulraunt sent out an order that Charname was not to be admitted back. The other readers resisted it, and had Gorion been with you I could let you in but…"

"Without Father's influence, the doors are closed," said Charname.

"Yes," said Fuller.

"Well, I'm not going through if Charname can't," said Imoen. "We're in this together thick and thin! I left a letter for Puffguts, and he taught me a thing or two. Charname and I will stay out of trouble or get into it by ourselves!' She paused, then looked a bit vulnerable. 'Tell Puffguts I love him though. And tell him not to worry about us."

'I will do so.' said Fuller. 'And Charname, be careful. I finished the investigation of those two men who came after you. They didn't slip past our watch. Someone gave them official authorization to enter as workers.

'Whoever it was went to a lot of trouble to keep it quiet, however. And Ulraunt put me out here when I started asking questions. Whoever it was who did it was important. Don't give out your name to strangers, Charname. Someone with a lot of power wants you dead.'

Charname nodded. 'Thank you, Fuller. I won't forget you.'

They turned and walked back towards the way they came towards an unknown world more dangerous than they could imagine. Then Charname stopped and looked back. Dimly he could see his old room through one of the windows. It was right there before his eyes, yet unreachable.

He looked to Imoen. Opening his mouth to try and persuade her to go back, he realized he couldn't do it. It was futile arguing with her if she wouldn't go back even now, and besides, he enjoyed her company. They were in this together.

'Imoen,' he said as they walked.

'Yeah?' she asked.

'I'm glad you're on my side.'

'Hey, no sweat.' she said. 'What are friends for.'

Whatever came next, they would face it together.

* * *

Sarevok got into the Friendly Arm Inn and paid absolutely no heed to the fortifications. They were practical, but the castle had not come under siege in hundreds of years. The guards were there to break up bar fights, not defend against armies.

Though at the rate, the situation was advancing all that might change.

'Do you feel any pain?' asked Tamoko.

'No, Tamoko. Stop asking,' said Sarevok. 'If I do, it is meaningless.'

'Gorion was a powerful mage,' said Tamoko. 'He may have cast a long lasting spell. If so-'

'Enough,' said Sarevok.

They scaled the steps and entered into the main hall. Within he saw the worms within this place, drinking themselves into an early grave. They looked up to see Sarevok and quickly avoided making eye contact. He made his way over to a private table, where a guard stood, ensuring no one listened in.

There was his father Rieltar, sitting at the table, speaking with several merchants. From the sounds of things, they had lost badly in the game because of the iron shortage. Rieltar was offering to buy them out for a generous price. An unspoken favor the merchants would be expected to return at a later date.

Seravok sat down at a separate table near the center of the room. There he waited until the meeting was finished. Then he continued waiting, enjoying Father's frustration. Eventually, Father came over to him, guards and all, and sat down.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a pretty young waitress reached the table. 'Good morning to you, sir. Welcome to the Friendly Arm Inn. I'm Nessie. Can I serve you anything?'

'Girl,' said Rieltar, 'we are-'

'I'll have your strongest ale, thank you,' said Sarevok. 'Something a bit less strong for Tamoko. Father prefers not to drink at all.' He drew out coins well in excess of any reasonable price. 'Take it, and keep any leftover.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Nessie with a blush.

Rieltar scowled as she walked off. Then he motioned, and a cone of silence surrounded them. What they said would not carry beyond the table. 'People who waste their money on alcohol tend to lose it with remarkable speed.'

'Money isn't everything,' said Sarevok.

"True,' said Rieltar. 'But it can buy anything. It's a matter of finding the right markets. How did things progress?'

'Gorion is dead,' said Sarevok. 'He will not interfere in our affairs now, that much I promise you, Father.'

Rieltar's constant scowl disappeared, and he smiled and clapped him on the back. 'Well done, Sarevok. With him gone, Candlekeep will no longer be a threat. Ulraunt is smart enough to keep on good terms with the Iron Throne.' He paused. 'Where are the ogres I hired for you?'

'Dead,' said Sarevok.

'The mercenaries whose services I acquired?' asked Rieltar, on edge.

'Dead,' said Sarevok.

'What about-' began Rieltar.

'They're all dead,' said Sarevok. 'On the brighter side, I was able to loot their corpses. So the money we paid them isn't lost.'

Rieltar paused. '…Did they at least prove themselves useful?'

'Well, they did absorb some of the wizard's spells,' said Sarevok. 'So I am well enough content with their services. I would happily provide them a reference, but that is no longer an issue.'

Rieltar remained silent. 'What about your pet project?'

That question put Sarevok in a bad mood. 'The fool escaped.'

'You have my apologies, my love,' said Tamoko. 'My spell connected, but Gorion had a spell of his own on the boy.'

'Do you intend to pursue him, then?' asked Rieltar. 'If you wish to, I could handle things on my own for a time.'

'No, Gorion was sport enough for me,' said Sarevok. 'The fool is alone and poorly armed in the bandit-infested territory. Hardly worth the effort of tracking down.'

'Still, he is of the blood,' noted Rieltar. 'We ought to get him out of the way if only to tie up loose ends. He did witness what happened, after all.'

'I am well aware,' said Sarevok. 'I will put a bounty on him. Two hundred gold, perhaps. That should buy some higher quality murderers.

'Write up a draft for me, Tamoko.'

Tamoko nodded. 'As you wish, my love.'

And she left.

Sarevok remained silent for a moment. Rieltar eyed him. 'You seem dissatisfied. What troubles you?'

'Gorion was more than my equal,' said Sarevok after a moment. 'He nearly killed me.'

'Ah, that,' said Rieltar. 'Well, I've done some adventuring of my own. You usually run into a worthy opponent now and then.'

'You know my plans,' said Sarevok.

'Of course, I do," said Rieltar. 'But none of that nonsense will happen for years to come. Perhaps decades. If I were you, I should focus on the business of the day.

'What enemies to remove now. How to become more powerful now.

'The prophecy may not come true in your lifetime. I shouldn't put all your hopes on it.'

'It will come true.' snapped Sarevok. 'If the time is not right, then I will make it so.'

Rieltar smiled. "A fine resolve. Just don't let it get away from you.

'Now, I believe the time has come for you to take a position of command. With war coming, the Grand Duke of Baldur's Gate is concerned about fighting a war on several fronts.

'How would you feel about destroying a few enemies of the Sword Coast.'

'Which ones?' asked Sarevok.

'Well,' said Rieltar, 'a number of particularly violent bandits have broken off from the main gang I'm told. They now act independently of Tazok and are led by some barbarian from the cold north. Instead of targeting iron, they are targeting gold. They are being… less than professional.

'I imagine a strong, and well-coordinated campaign on your part could put an end to them. And it would raise your standing.'

'This seems beneath me,' said Sarevok.

'When you reach a certain level of power, my dear boy, everyone is beneath you,' said Rieltar. 'Alas, neither of us are these just yet.

'Fortunately, there is one thing that might gain your interest. The barbarian who leads them is of the blood. His name is Abdel Adrian.'

Sarevok sighed. 'I suppose it might be entertaining.'

'I'll send messages to Angelo and our other friends,' said Rieltar. 'I'm certain we can arrange for a proper family reunion.'

'It will be a short one, I assure you,' said Sarevok.

'Just don't kill them all.' said Rieltar. 'We'll want a few to make a public spectacle of. Find an appropriate form of execution, you know.'

'We could always work them to death in the Nashkel Mines.' said Sarevok.

Rieltar roared with laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, here we have another installment. I hadn't intended to put these out so quickly. Unfortunately, I've been running low on ideas, so I have to use my backlog of pre-made chapters.

Also, I cannot believe that the Baldur's Gate novelization is considered canon. What were they thinking?

Well, Sarevok is going to have one or two things to say about said novel.


	6. Xan the Elf

**Chapter Six: Xan the Elf**

Khalis had been having a good week.

He and his men had robbed several particularly rich caravans. After that, they'd killed everyone inside them. How some of the women had screamed as he'd had his way with them. At least, before he silenced them for good. That had been the best part.

And it was just about to get better.

Some of his men had spotted an elf wandering near their outpost. He wore fine, violet robes and walked with an apparent depressed expression. His hair was dark. Whoever he was, though, he looked rich. And that meant he might be worth a ransom.

So, when the ambush was set up, Khalis drew his sword and emerged from the trees. He brandished his weapon as the men came forward and drew their bows back. "Stay where you are, elf! We've got a dozen arrows pointed at you right now! Hand over all your coin or pay the price!"

If the elf was surprised or afraid he didn't show it. He smiled faintly and bowed. "Greetings to you, I am Xan. I've come to this shortlived and doomed country to see if I can help to stave off the inevitable destruction of all things by a few moments longer. It may be a futile effort, and I expect I will come to a grisly end. But it seems to be at least a somewhat productive means of passing the time between broken cradle and a shallow grave."

Khalis didn't know how to handle this. Usually, when he ambushed someone, they either attacked, begged for mercy. He lowered his sword in surprise. "…Was that a no?"

Xan shook his head despondently. "Far from it. I am hoping to cooperate with you against a common enemy in the vain hope that I may play one enemy against another."

Khalis was now a bit annoyed. He'd gone to a lot of work to set up this ambush. "Alright, what's your game here, elf?"

"Up until recently you were in the employ of a large bandit clan," said Xan. "One in the pay of a powerful half-ogre named Tazok. However, Tazok restricted who you could go after, telling you to go only after iron merchants.

"You became dissatisfied, and you broke away. You are now targetting any target of opportunity you find."

Khalis scoffed. "We're not under Abdel's leadership. Abdel is a battering ram. You point him in the direction of someone you want dead and give him a reason."

"I suppose in the grand scheme of things we are all battering rams," said Xan sadly. "Mere tools to be used and disposed of by cruel gods and distant kings. Still, it may be that I may give you a target that is more profitable than your present ones. It may even lead you to a different kind of early grave."

This elf was not what Khalis could call easy to intimidate. "…We're listening."

"Good," said Xan. "Tazok is not working alone. He is targeting iron shipments on behalf of a powerful sponsor. I believe that this sponsor has holdings within Baldur's Gate itself."

"So what does that have to do with us?" asked Khalis.

"The lamentable individuals who are part of this fruitless conspiracy seek power of two kinds," said Xan. "First, given that they are targeting iron, they seek economic domination. By creating an iron crisis, they create demand. One that could be filled by anyone with an untainted source of iron.

"The second is intertwined with it — political power.

"Mortal races have an unfortunate tendency to seek power, little realizing that it cannot fill the void within every soul. Indeed, sometimes I despair at the inherent ignorance of all-"

"Get to the point," said Khalis.

"The point, if there is any point in this meaningless universe, is that they will use their economic domination of the iron market to gain leverage over the region," said Xan. "But Baldur's Gate is a military society, so whatever puppet they put up would have to be known as a strong warrior."

"So?" asked Khalis, quite lost at this point.

"Consider this," said Xan. "You are trying to make a pawn into a king. To do this, you must give them a military success to resolve a crisis. But if you are gaining influence, creating a crisis who do you target?"

Khalis considered that. "…You target someone who isn't playing by your game."

"Precisely," said Xan. "Our mutual enemies will soon target this bandit gang. They will wipe you out to prevent further dissent. Then they will use that victory to advance their interests."

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Khalis, becoming interested now.

"My suggestion is simple," said Xan. "Kill Tazzok and all his men. It will only hasten their exit from this world by a few short decades, if not less. And in so doing you will put these powers into a position where they must cut a deal with you to continue their schemes.

"It's all depressingly pragmatic, I'm afraid."

"Nice theory," said Khalis. "But if we're not strong enough to kill Tazzok. Not by a long shot."

"This much is true," said Xan. "But I have access to resources which may allow you to even the score against them by a great deal.

"But first, I will need the location of Tazok's encampment."

Khalis remained silent for a long moment. After a moment, he drew out his spare map and handed it to Xan. It couldn't hurt to wipe Tazok off the map. And they hadn't marked the location of their camp on it just yet. "Here you are."

"Excellent. I'm certain we'll experience a brief flicker of success before we are drowned by the futility of life," said Xan.

"Shut up and tell me what your plan is," said Khalis.

"I am part of a party of adventurers of some moderate renown, however pointless," said Xan. "Among them is a Cleric of Tempus, a paladin of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart, and a sorcerer of some power. Among others.

"We intend to raid Tazok's encampment and hasten their inevitable demise. Though I expect we'll all come to a grisly end soon enough. Life is so hollow."

"Fine," said Khalis, "then go and have fun doing that. Now get out of here before we change our minds."

"As you wish. We're all doomed," said Xan, before wandering off.

Khalis halted. "All of you boys, get back to camp. We'll have to move quickly."

"Why?" asked one.

"Think you, moron," said Khalis. "That mage knew we were in this general region. Which means as soon as he gets back, he'll tell the Flaming Fist."

"Then why did you let him go?" asked a man.

"Because I do believe he's serious about taking out Tazzok," said Khalis. "So long as we play our cards right, he'll wipe out our enemies. And we'll be sitting pretty at the end of this.

"Now come on, we've got to convince Abdel this was his idea."

Abdel Adrian was a giant of a man, nearly seven feet tall. His arms were like tree trunks, and he held a huge sword as large as a man in one arm. When he saw Khalis and his personal forces return, he stood up from where he was by the fire and marched over.

"Khalis, where the hell have you been?" asked Adrian. "And where is the prisoner."

"He got away," said Khalis, looking down. "He was a sorcerer of some power and blinded us with spells before escaping."

"What?!" snarled Adrian. "You couldn't even take down a lone elf!"

"He didn't defeat us." snapped Khalis. "Just got away. And anyway, it's not like he'll have a chance to tell anyone about us."

"You really are braindead, aren't you?" snapped Abdel. "All of you get your things together! We're heading out after that elf! We'll kill him and any who try to protect him!" That was an unexpectedly stupid decision. Fortunately, Khalis had stopped being surprised by them years ago.

He looked to Jaha, a blonde, timid-looking woman by Abdel's side. She stood and set a hand to his shoulder. "Wait, Abdel," said a blonde woman, "we don't even know where he is. Doing that could take us directly into conflict with the Flaming Fist."

"So what if it does?" asked Abdel. "It'll be a decent fight. And we can't let anyone get away."

"But it will leave us completely exposed," said Jaha. "We have to be cautious. We should move to another location, just in case. The Flaming Fist may come looking for us."

Abdel looked at her. Finally, he sighed. "Fine," he said. "You, Khalis, organize the packing. I assume you can do that much."

"Of course." snapped Khalis.

Abdel Adrian was a moron. He assumed that his martial prowess made him leadership material. So would never accept advice or be a subordinate. So Khalis played the role of the mewling subordinate. The one who got saddled with all the unpleasant jobs. Jobs like organizing the moves, and deciding where to set up the cess pits.

What Adrian didn't understand is that all the unpleasant details were what made a leader. Khalis could have overthrown him easily, but the man was really good at killing people. So he used Jaha to control both of them.

So it was that Khalis oversaw the dousing of fires, the packing of goods and began the move. Within the hour they had begun ferrying things to their second location. Within the day they were nearly done.

* * *

Kivan observed the bandits from the trees. He resisted the urge to put an arrow in the leader's eye. But he knew the time had not yet come for that.

He had come to observe — not hunt.

And he had what he came for.

Turning, he departed like a wraith into the trees.

* * *

Ajantis was polishing his armor. It wasn't technically necessary, but Ajantis wanted to look his best. He represented the Order of the Most Radiant Heart,nd he did not want others to think ill of them.

A blonde female cleric approached. "Ajantis," she said, "Xan has returned."

Ajantis stood and looked to where the depressed mage was coming through the trees. He looked moderately less miserable than usual. It was a difficult thing to notice, but as you got to know him, you picked things out. "Xan, you've returned." said Ajantis.

"Indeed I have, Ajantis." said Xan. "The map is ours." He provided it. "Now we need only set our futile plan into motion. Our quest is wholly vain, of course. But it might be entertaining to watch it unravel."

"Our quest is anything but vain, Xan." said Ajantis. "Right is on our side. And once this information is provided to the Flaming Fist, the bandits will be crushed."

"I do not like this, Ajantis." said Branwen. "Tempus smiles on those who prove themselves in battle. To delegate this matter to others is unbecoming of any warrior."

"I understand your reluctance, Branwen." said Ajantis. "But if we were to attack without first reporting the information and we fell, then none would come to replace us." He looked at the map. "Xan, how did you get this?"

"I told them that Tazok had backers in Baldur's Gate." said Xan. "Then convinced them to give us his location so we could find and destroy them."

"It was well done, though I abhor such dishonorable tactics." said Ajantis. "Still, do you believe there is truth in this tale? Is someone really backing these bandits?"

"There are no coincidences, I'm afraid." said Xan. "The whole world is tied up miserably and there really is no escaping it. But yes, there probably is. Bandits after profit would not limit themselves to iron. And these ones' have proven far better organized than any other group.

"It is possible that someone is trying to start a war. Things seem to be heading that way. But I find it far more likely that someone with a great deal of iron wants to sell it at inflated prices."

"Such actions are detestable in Tempus' eyes." said Branwen. "We should root these curs out and show them the steel of true warriors."

Ajantis remained silent.

"What is it?" asked Branwen.

"The Flaming Fist, has, until now, focused on protecting the main road." said Ajantis. "Ogres and half orgres have been wandering freely. The gnolls have come out of their stronghold to prey on the innocent. Wild beasts roam unchecked.

"I fear that even if we bring this information to the Flaming Fist, they will not be in a position to act upon it."

"They've probably been corrupted." said Xan ruefully. "It usually happens to people over time. I expect, even if we succeed, we'll all end up taking bribes in our success. End up hanging at the end of a short noose and rightly so."

"Don't be absurd." said Ajantis. "You jump at shadows where there are none. The threats which surround Baldur's Gate may very well destroy it, if unchecked. I could believe that merchants might not see them for the threat they are. But hardened soldiers would see that turning a blind eye to these matters could destroy them all.

"We'll-"

"I have returned." said a polite voice.

Ajantis flinced, before turning around to where Kivan was sitting by the fire. The leather clad, orange haired elf was warming his hands. His eyes were gazing into the flames and his bow was by his side. How did he move so quietly?

"Kivan, were you successful?" asked Branwen.

"Yes." said Kivan. "I've found the location of their encampment. I've also located all the like spots in this region that they might move to, if provoked. They have an ability to move with remarkable speed. So our information may become antiquated soon.

"What of your task, Xan?"

"We're all doomed." said Xan.

"He was." said Ajantis.

"Good." said Kivan. He looked into the fire. "What is our next course of action?"

"We have the location of both bandit groups." said Ajantis. "The time has come to reveal the information to the Flaming Fist. Once that is done, we'll seek a place in the attack force. No doubt every bit will help."

"Very well." said Kivan. "If Tazok is there none of you are to kill him but me."

There was that silent fury that burned beneath Kivan's calm facade at all times. Ajantis set a hand to his shoulder. "Justice will find him in time. Whether by your hand or another, Helm is ever vigilant. And we follow his path."

"And Tempus will give us victory." said Branwen.

The time had come to end the bandits as a threat. Once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I came to a conclusion.

Baldur's Gate 1 has all kinds of really cool, interesting characters. But you can only have six. And it isn't practical in this fic to include them all. So I decided to make secondary parties. Let's see if this does any good.

I hope everyone seemed in character.

Also, I haven't read the Baldur's Gate novelizations. When writing Abdel, I based his personality roughly off of an immature thirteen-year-olds idea of masculinity. Jaha is meant to be a rough approximation of the submissive female they turned Jaheira into. And Khalis is based loosely on how they turned Khalid into a creep.

Tell me what you think of them.


	7. Xzar and Montaron

**Chapter Seven: Xzar and Montaron**

They had been wandering the wilderness to days, and things weren't going as planned. And now they were under attack.

Charname brought down his sword as the gibberling lunged. With one stroke he cleaved the violet-skinned creature's skull. It fell backward with a shriek; it's black hair soaked with blood. An arrow shot over his shoulder and struck another in the heart. Charname saw the blood spill over the grass and smiled.

"Got it!" said Imoen.

Charname wiped off his blade on the grass and stopped his smile. He turned as Imoen approached, frowning again. "Charname, are you sure we should be going off the beaten path like this?"

"Of course," said Charname. "We can handle the odd gibberling attack. But it's on the road that we might face someone who we can't take out."

"Alright, but it's not just gibberlings out here, is it?" asked Imoen. "What about wolves."

"Wolves?" asked Charname. "Don't pretend to be stupid, Imoen. Wolves don't attack humans."

And then a wolf leaped out of the underbrush and bowled him over. Charname struggled to keep the snapping jaws off him. Grabbing it by the throat, he struggled to keep it off as its claws scraped at his armor.

Then a sphere of light shot out of nowhere and caught the wolf in the eye. It whined and fell back, spasming. Rising up, Charname raised his sword and plunged it into the beast. It's whimpering stopped, and now it was dead.

"Charname, are you alright?" said Imoen.

"Yes, thank you, Imoen," said Charname. "What was that?"

Imoen raised a yellow want with a red feather on end. "Oh, this? It's a Wand of Magic Missile I nabbed from the storage rooms. You're lucky you've got Imoen the Wise looking out for you."

"Imoen the Wise?" asked Charname. "It doesn't really suit you."

"I guess not," said Imoen.

"Alright, as long as we can avoid any more wolves we should-" began Charname.

And then there was a long howl throughout the land. Char name looked up and peered through the trees. Then he saw a dozen wolves rushing out of the trees toward them. They were slathering and looked hungry.

"Quick, up to the trees!" said Imoen.

And she scrambled up one of them. Charname rushed after her and tried to pull himself up. But the armor was too heavy. As he did, Imoen fired another magic missile that struck one of the wolves, which whimpered. Turning around, Charname readied his sword as the wolves surged toward him. One leaped at him, and he brought around his sword to knock it aside. Another took an arrow.

The other wolves halted, snarling at them. Charname roared as the wolves sized him up. He noted that they were very thin. Finally, they turned and rushed off, some of them limping from their injuries.

Imoen scaled back down the tree. "Why'd they run off?"

"Wolves aren't stupid, Imoen," said Charname. "They don't attack big animals like humans for no reason. Not unless they're desperate. These ones' must be starving."

"I heard from Puffgutts, "Well, Old Puffguts told me something a week ago," said Imoen. "A lot more people have taken to hunting with the iron shortage ruining their livelihoods."

Charname sighed. "Let's head south toward the road. Cutting across the country isn't doing any good."

"Told you it was a bad idea," said Imoen.

So they began to walk. As they did, Charname looked to Imoen. "How much food have we got left?"

Imoen sighed. "A couple of days, I think. I brought a lot more than you. Assuming we can find the road we might be able to make it to the Friendly Arm before we run out."

"Maybe," said Charname. "Ugh, I can't stand these trail rations. I wish we could catch some rabbits or something."

On they walked until at last, tired, beaten down and bored. Finally, they came to the road and began walking it again. What a complete waste this had all been.

Then they saw someone. It was a big, chubby man with a bald head. He was walking toward them, wearing a red vest and brown pants. He raised a hand as they approached. "Hello there.

"Well, a busy day for me today, indeed. Strange noises throughout the night, and now a plethora of people strolling about the wood. You do look a touch more hospitable than the last two I met though."

"They must have been flesh-eating zombies then," said Imoen tiredly. "I'm Imoen, and this is Charname."

"Well met, stranger. I am called Kolssed." said the man.

"Why are you in the woods?" asked Charname. "I have heard nothing but how dangerous they are."

"Yeah, does seem a bit odd," said Imoen.

The man sighed. "Me? Oh, I'm a hermit. Well, I'm rather new at it, actually, and I haven't quite gotten the isolation bit down yet."

"What's the trouble?" asked Imoen.

He shrugged. "Too much of a people person, I suppose. Used to be a merchant in Nashkel I did but lost everything due to the iron shortage. Been wandering the woods for a while now and it's been rather relaxing I must say. Aside from eluding the occasional bandit that is. I'm generally left alone because I have nothing of value."

"What of the two people you saw?" asked Charname. "I was to seek friends at the Friendly Arm Inn. Perhaps they were them?"

Kolssed shook his head. "I doubt there were the ones you seek. They do not seek the friendly type and are far afield of the inn. If you wish to meet them, I left them not a moment ago just up ahead. You will have to pass them anyway if you wish to go to the Friendly Arm. There is a crossroads a ways to the east, and the Inn is north of that."

"Well, I'm sure we can cut across-" began Charname. Then he caught Imoen's look. "Thanks for your time. I shall be on my way."

"Fare thee well, as they say," said Kolssed.

On they walked.

Every step was tiring. Charname had never walked this much in his entire life. At times he'd left Candlekeep for brief points. But he'd been working harder than ever before.

They turned the bend and came before those Kolssed had spoken of. There were two of them. One was a tall man with wild hair and unchecked stubble. He wore a green robe and held a dagger. He seemed to be arguing with a halfing in filthy brown leather, wearing a short sword at his side. The halfing was scowling and moving his fist violently.

As they approached, both looked at Charname and approached.

"Hold, Montaron, this young wayfarer is in need." said the man. "Someone has set about thee, stranger, and you have barely escaped with your life."

"I don't like these guys, Charname," whispered Imoen. "Let's pass them on by."

"Aye, Xzar, looks to have been roughed up quite well," said Montaron. The halfling was Montaron, or so Charname guessed. The statement seemed more a professional appraisal than said out of pity.

"Indeed, I can offer you healing potions, if you wish, as a token of goodwill," said Xzar.

"I'd be grateful for any assistance," said Charname. Best not to provoke them.

Xzar reached into his bag and brought out several blue potions. "Nothing to fear from these simple potions. I'll not hold you in debt, though your conscience says otherwise."

"Just like all good people," said Montaron.

"Here we go," said Imoen under her breath.

"Perhaps as payment, you will go with us to Nashkel," said Xzar. "It is a troubled area, and we mean to investigate some disturbing rumors surrounding the local mines. Some acquaintances are very concerned about the iron shortage. Specifically, where to lay blame in the matter. You would be useful, though I'll not hold you to it. We are to meet the mayor of the town, a man named Berrun Ghastkill, I believe."

"Your conscience be your guide," said Mantaron, fingering his sword.

Charname considered things. These two looked like they might decide to kill them and take the potions back. But if they wanted help, it wasn't as if he had anywhere better to be. And there was safety in numbers. "I would join you, but I must meet someone first. Perhaps you will go with me?"

"We've precious little time," said Xzar. "But it's best to travel accompanied."

"Aye, we'll go wit' ye," said Montaron. "Ye owe us for our time, though."

And so the two joined up and began to travel together. As they did, Imoen took Charname to one side. "This isn't smart Charname. I wouldn't trust these guys as far as I can throw em."

"Imoen, we need all the help we can get," said Charname. "We're being hunted. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" He looked to Xzar as they began to walk. He decided he'd best learn a bit more about these.

Moving over to Xzar, he noted the mage gave him a wild look. "Tell me something Xzar, if you're heading to Nashkel, what are you doing all the way out here. You're a bit off your right road."

"Nashkel is only a small part of the crisis," said Xzar in a calm tone. "We were tracking a large group of ogres and other bandits into this region. Montaron was hoping for some sport, I gather."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Wizard!" snapped Montaron. "I wasn't looking to put a dagger in the ogres, just seeing what they was up to.

"Moot point now, though. The whole lot of them were fried."

"Not all of them, Montaron," said Xzar. "Remember those tracks we saw breaking off. The group came from the east, but the hobgoblins broke off in the direction of the Friendly Arm Inn. There was an ogre with them."

So the creatures were spreading throughout the land. Charname decided he'd best do something about all this.

"There were xvarts with them, by the tracks," said Montaron.

"Oh yes, stupid little blue men," said Xvar. "Well, it hardly matters. We'll ponder such matters while we solve the iron shortage."

"That reminds me," said Charname. "Why are you investigating the iron crisis?"

"Our employers desire it," said Xzar. "They don't like having their good name, slandered."

"But who are your employers?" asked Charname.

"A powerful force," said Xzar. "One with eyes and ears everywhere. Watching. Waiting and looking for the smallest betrayal. Mustn't speak of them. Wouldn't be good for business, would it? No, no it would on." Then he whirled to the halfling. "Montaron! You are so aggravating!" "Watch your mouth wizard, or I might put a sword down your gullet!" snarled Montaron.

"Insufferable halfling, were you not my counterpart I'd turn the blood to fire within your veins!" cried Xzar. "And were you not my partner I'd cut out yer eyes and leave ye to starve in the wilderness!" roared Montaron in response.

Xzar halted suddenly and turned to Charname, calm again. "Oh, I apologize, we do sometimes get into disagreements."

"Is it a problem?" asked Montaron.

Charname considered his answer carefully. "…Of course not."

"Good," said Montaron. "If ye want to know more about who we're working for ye ought to talk to me. I'm much more of a conversationalist than the mage.

"Best ye sleep with one eye open if ye ask too much, though."

Charname nodded and walked over to Imoen quickly. "Alright Imoen, you were right. We've got to break off from them, and we've got to do it now."

"How, though?" asked Imoen. "I doubt they'll just let us break off."

"We'll wait and keep a sharp eye," said Charname. "If we're careful we'll find an opening."

One disaster after another. If things went any less planned, all plans everywhere would cease to exist. Charname just hoped they'd be able to break off from Xzar and Montaron soon. Or they might have to kill them.

Though killing them might be doing the realms a service.


	8. Four is a Crowd

**Chapter Seven: Four is a Crowd**

Xzar and Montaron had kept up a decent facade for the moment. But it only took an hour for their true selves to come to the front. It became apparent that the two despised one another. Although to be fair, Montaron despised everyone. He often threatened death to people over the smallest of slights. Meanwhile, Xzar would sometimes break out laughing maniacally, or gibber nonsense.

Every moment they were with them, Charname was concerned he'd be stabbed in the back. But even that was not enough to distract from how tiring travel really was. The sun was sinking, and Charname had to beat back weariness. Imoen put a hand to her mouth and yawned.

"I'm getting a little sleepy," she said.

Charname looked up. "Xzar, I think we should stop for the night. We-"

"Your voice is ambrosia," said Xzar. "But we should press on to Nashkel regardless."

"We are heading to the Friendly Arm Inn first, remember," said Charname.

"Oh, of course, we are." snarled Montaron. "We're just the escorts to your majesties. Perhaps I might give ye both a pointed trip down under if you keep with yer whining."

"If we get attacked while we're exhausted, we'll all get a pointed trip six feet under." shot back Charname, weary of the halfling. "I'll take first watch."

"If it pleases you, very well," said Xzar.

As they began to set out camp, Charname approached Imoen, taking her to one side. "Imoen, I'll take first watch. Once they're asleep, I'll wake you, and we'll slip out."

Like every plan which had been made so far, it went awry. This time it was because Mantaron seemed intent on taking the first watch as well. He sat down across from Charname, short sword over his knees as he sharpened it.

"You can rest, Montaron. It's my turn," said Charname.

"Oh yes, so ye can cut both our throats and waltz off aye?" asked Mantaron. "I'll be the one who does that to the wizard, and none'll be doing it to me."

"With an attitude like that, I wonder why people want to kill you," muttered Charname.

Montaron heard him. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't meet yer imperial standards. I could cut them down to size fer ye if ye want?" And he motioned with his sword.

Charname set a hand to his swords. "Don't threaten me, Montaron. It won't end well for you."

Montaron remained silent, eyeing him. "…Well, at least yer not wholly gutless."

So they waited. The night went on, and the time for the changing of the watch came. But it was clear that Montaron had no intention of going to sleep before Charname did. Finally, defeated, he made his way over to Imoen and shook her awake. "Imoen, Imoen, wake up. It's your turn."

Imoen woke up, eyed Montaron, then looked to Charname. "What about-"

"They're watching," said Charname. "I'll be sleeping in armor tonight."

Montaron walked over to Xzar and kicked him in the gut. "Awake with ye, wizard! I'll not lose any more sleep because of ye! Up!"

Xzar came up shrieking, and their argument was a hard thing to sleep through.

The next day they continued down the road. As they did, they came into a heavily wooded area, and Charname disliked the woods. It would be an ideal place for an ambush.

Then again, an ambush might be a relief. Montaron was getting restless. Xzar was deranged. And both Imoen and Charname were sick to death of both. But every time either of them got too far to one side, Montaron eyed them.

Then they halted. They heard the sound of screaming and fighting. "Someone is fighting up ahead. Come on, let's go have a look," said Charname.

"Hold where ye are fool!" snapped Montaron. "They might be stronger than we! We'll get off the path and advance quietly like! And if yer clanking alerts em, I'll clank ye!"

"Montaron, you brainless pig! Be quiet and act!" snapped Xzar.

Fortunately, they were smart enough to argue while doing their strategy. It proved a wise one because as soon as they came to fight, they saw a caravan. Three armed guards were standing by the wagons, fighting with bandits. Corpses lay across the ground, and noncombatants were cowering. Dozens of bandits were around, with a giant of a man with a huge sword standing behind.

"Thrice damned nine hells," said Montaron. "It's a caravan. Under attack by them damn bandits."

"Quickly, we've got to help them," said Charname.

"Wait," said Imoen, grabbing him. "What?" said Charname.

"Charname look! There are dozens of them!" said Imoen. "We can't fight all of them." "The girl speaks quite wisely," said Xzar. "No sense in endangering ourselves for such useless people."

"Imoen, if we don't go down there, those people are dead," said Charname.

"There are billions of people in the world," muttered Montaron. "Removing a few of em could only improve the place."

Before Charname could finish, the last defense was finished. The guards were killed, and the noncombatants screamed as they were hacked to pieces. One of the screams sounded like a child. Charname felt sick as the bandits moved off with the booty.

"They're breaking off," said Montaron.

"Come, we'd best check for anything valuable in the caravan," said Xzar. "The bandits may have missed something."

And they moved off. Charname remained behind, as Imoen set a hand to his shoulder. "There wasn't anything we could have done."

"…Damn it," said Charname.

They followed and found Xzar and Montaron picking through the corpses. "Such a shame we could not help these poor folk," said Xzar. "Best to find a way to stop the iron shortage and make their deaths not in vain."

"We should bury them," said Charname, trying not to look at the bodies.

"To hell with that." snapped Montaron. "The gibberlings'll do a decent enough job of cleaning these if the Flaming Fist doesn't first. Now come on! We've wasted enough time, and there isn't a bit of gold left in this wreck!"

At that moment, a large party of rough looking men came out of the woods, the opposite way the bandits had gone. With them was a pretty blonde woman with a staff.

"Wonderful." scoffed one. "The caravan's already been hit."

"Looks like these ones' have already picked it clean." said another. "Saved us the trouble."

"I warrant your attention, oh happy day, khaloo kalay!" cried Montaron.

"Wait a minute, we're not here to hit caravans." said the woman. "Abdel sent us as scouts. We should meet-"

"Oh, shut up, Jaha!" snapped one. "Just because Adrian said you were in charge doesn't mean we'll listen! We're in this for profit! "So, sorry to disturb you weary travelers, but we'll need all your valuables."

"I already be disturbed, now leave me be!" snarled Montaron. "Yer company be toil enough as it is!"

"Something troubling you?" asked Xzar.

"Quiet wizard!" snapped Montaron, waving his sword at him. "I've had enough of you, and these bandit sorts!" "Are you even listening-" began one of the bandits.

"I have become DEATH! DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" cried Xzar.

And he cast a spell.

One of the bandits screamed as life energy was pulled from his body. He fell back, skin going white as he landed, dead. At the same time, Montaron roared and leaped at a bandit, stabbing furiously. One fell to him in a moment before the others could react.

Charname drew both swords and charged. "For Candlekeep!

An arrow whizzed by Charname's head, as Montaron stabbed another bandit in the gut. Jaha cowered back as Charname rushed at the bandit with a bow. His enemy got his sword out and parried Charname's first thrust. For a moment, they fought back and forth before an arrow caught the man in the throat.

Charname name whirled around and saw another man coming at him with an axe. Knocking aside the blow, he cleaved through the man's shoulder, deep into his heart. Dragging out both blades, he saw another man fall to Xzar's spells.

Now there was no one left but Jaha. Montaron was covered in blood and smiling wide as he rushed at her. The woman threw down her staff and fell to her knees. "Please, please, don't kill me!"

Montaron moved forward and set a foot to her chest, forcing her down with a bloodstained smile. "Well, well, we've got ourselves a beggar do we? Tell me something useful, and maybe you'll live to beg again! Who's yer leader? And why aren't you with all yer big ogre friends?"

"I… I work for Abdel Adrian!" cried the woman.

"Well, ain't that a surprise," said Montaron. "The last of yer kind I interrogated told me it was Tazok. So who is is, Tazok or Adrian?"

"Adrian! He broke off from Tazok!" cried Jaha.

Charname moved forward gradually. This woman was part of the gang that had done this slaughter. But she was begging for her life. He readied his blade as Xzar came forward beside him.

"And what is he doing all the way out here?!" said Montaron, grabbing a hand and putting a blade to it. "Speak quickly, and maybe I'll leave you with some fingers?!"

"Adrian thinks the Flaming Fist is going to move in on this region, so he's moving locations," said Jaha. "He's hoping they'll sweep up Tazok and he'll have free run of the coast way. That was the plan anyway. But-"

"So we've got a schism, do we?" said Montaron. "Xzar, what do you think of all this?"

"Our enemies divided is for the best," said Xzar, drawing a dagger. "We should DIVIDE THIS ONE!"

"No!" screamed Jaha. "Please! Don't kill me! I beg you! Don't-"

Montaron put one foot to her throat and raised his blade with a smile. "Do you truly want your last words to be so stupid?!

"AND THE RIVERS RUN RED!"

"I've done had enough of this," said Imoen.

And then she snatched up a tree branch and hit Xzar over the head with it. The wizard collapsed, senseless to the ground. Montaron stared in horror. "Fool! Now we'll need another mule!" Then his smile widened. "And the mad wizard falls! Saves me the trouble."

Charname hit him over the head with the flat of his blade. Montaron fell senseless. As far as ways of breaking with them went, this one was quite satisfying. "Well, that was… unpleasant." He looked to Jaha. "You're Jaha, aren't you? What are you doing for this Abdel Adrian? And what were you doing out here?"

"I…" Jaha gasped. "I'm a pathfinder for Khalis. He's had me scouting the area for new places to set up camp. He always keeps us moving from one place to another so Tazok and the Flaming Fist can't find us."

"You said you worked for Adrian," said Imoen.

"Well, Adrian is the leader," said Jaha. "But Khalis is the one who really makes the decisions. My job is bringing Adrian around to his way of thinking."

"And where is Khalis now?" asked Imoen.

"South. He's moving our operations south," said Jaha.

"Alright then," said Charname. "I suggest you get out of the bandit business. Because if I catch you raiding caravans again your life is mine. Now leave."

"Yes, I understand. I'll go right away," said Jaha, standing and running off.

Imoen remained silent. "You did the right thing, Charname."

"No," said Charname. "Let's head for the Friendly Arm first. Before these two wake up."

It had truly been a day worth forgetting. Several days, actually.


	9. Hobgoblins and Xvarts and Wolves, oh my!

**Chapter Nine: Hobgoblins and Xvarts and Wolves, oh my!**

Imoen and Charname made their way east along the road as quickly as they could. Their feet hurt, and their eyes ached from lack of rest. But Charname had no desire to meet Xzar and Montaron again in any circumstances.

A day later they came to a huge standing stone by the road. As they approached it, they saw an old man. He wore all red and was sitting with his back to the stone, a huge pointed hat on his head. Over his knees was a long staff, and he was smoking a pipe.

He waved to them as they approached. "Ho there, wanderer. Stay thy course a moment to indulge an old man. It's been nigh unto a tenday since I've seen a soul walking this road, and I've been without decent conversation since."

"We know the feeling," said Imoen.

The old man smiled. "Traveling nowadays appears to be the domain of either the desperate or the deranged. If thous wouldst pardon my intrusion, may I inquire which pertains to thee."

"A fair bit of a desperate, actually," said Charname.

"My sympathies, then." said the old man.

"Maybe you know the way to the Friendly Arm Inn?" asked Charname. "I was told I might find some friends there."

He nodded. "That I would. The inn is but a short distance to the north, and its doors are open to all. I have no doubt that thy friends shall be there, waiting with open arms. My sympathies for any hardships the road may have inflicted upon thee, though I am certain everything shall turn out for the best. My, but I have wasted too much of thy time and said too much already. I shall take my leave and wish thee all the best. "

Then he rose, picked up his staff, and walked around the stone. Charname walked around the stone, but the man was gone.

"He was a little… odd," said Imoen. "Do you think we've outrun them?"

"It would have taken the two of them some time to wake up," said Charname. "As long as we can make it past the crossroads we should be fine."

"Good," said Imoen. "Because I'm getting hungry."

"Hungry enough to eat rations?" asked Charname.

"Not yet. But it'll do," said Imoen. Then she yawned.

"Come on, let's sleep here," said Charname. "If Xzar and Montaron are following us, we could use the stone for cover. And if anyone comes at us, we'll have our backs to this stone."

They began to pitch the camp. Imoen sighed. "Do you think they'll find us?"

"Montaron and Xzar are headed for Nashkel," said Charname. "We're going the opposite direction. So as long as we head north, we'll be fine. And if they are following us for revenge, they may go past us."

Then he noticed something — a crevasse in the stone. Reaching in with one armored hand, he felt something round and smooth. Drawing it out, he saw a gleaming ring.

"A ring?" asked Imoen. "What would it be doing here?"

"Perhaps someone was hiding it," said Charname. "Whoever it was, it's mine now."

"It looks magical," said Imoen.

"Magical or not, I must rest my eyes a while," said Charname.

They fell asleep almost instantly. When Charname awoke, it was midday, and Imoen was shaking his shoulder. "Charname! Charname!" He shooked her off. "What is it?"

"Look at our packs!" said Imoen. "Something ransacked them for everything they had. All our food is gone."

Charname arose quickly and realized they hadn't set a watch. Searching through the ransacked packs, he found Imoen was right. Something had stolen all their rations. He reflected they were lucky they hadn't been found by bandits. He smelled gibberlings among their things.

"Damn," said Charname, rising up. "Well then, we'll just have to continue on as quick as possible. Come on, remember that time we accidentally spilled wine on Gorion's robes and he made us go without food for a day.

"It'll be like that.

"Let's get back to the road."

They hadn't gone far before they heard a shrieking noise. A little up the road, they found gibberlings standing over a man lying on the ground. Rushing forward, Charname swung his sword at them. The creatures shrieked and scattered.

Charname kneeled by the body and found the man dead. His flesh had been partially eaten, but flies were not yet gathering. "He's dead. We were too late."

"Where are the Flaming Fist?" asked Imoen. "The Flaming Fist have kept order in the Sword Coast for years," said Charname. "There must be a good reason they nowhere to be found." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We press on."

And press on they did for hour after hour. Their stomachs were empty and every step was a pain. The miles seemed to take centuries to go by, and soon night came on, and the Friendly Arm Inn was nowhere in sight.

"I'm starving." muttered Imoen. "How far is the Friendly Arm Inn. It could be miles."

"We'll find it sooner if we walk sooner," said Charname.

Imoen looked to one side and motioned. "Look there, Charname. There's a fire out there."

Charname halted and looked. It was right. A nice fire was blazing somewhere in the woods to the right. Which meant there was something sentient out there. And that something might have food. "It's a ways off the road, isn't it?"

"Does it matter?" asked Imoen. "If there are people, we can buy food from them."

"And if not," said Charname, "we can just kill whatever is making the fire and take their food."

"That's your solution to anything, isn't it? Just put a sword through its head," muttered Imoen.

"It works, doesn't it?" asked Charname.

"Mutton mongering riffraff," muttered Imoen.

Together they crept slowly through the trees, trying to keep to the shadows. Soon enough, they came near the fire and saw a large collection of huge figures. They were clustered around the fire, and a lot of meat was cooking. They were nine in number, and each one had leather armor and a sword. But they had fangs and orange skin. They were hobgoblins.

"Mutton today. Mutton yesterday. Mutton tomorrow." muttered a hobgoblin. "When are we going to see some proper meat?"

"Quit yer whining, Hobin." said another. "We ate that caravan a few hours ago didn't we? And raiding farmers helps the Chill."

"Yeah, we did," said Hobin. "But they were a hungry and scraggly bunch. Preying on these travelers doesn't help any. We oughta head north, toward the Friendly Arm."

"That's pretty near the Gate, isn't it?" asked one. "Might be a risk."

"No one is traveling in these lands anymore," said Hobin. "Between the Chill's, the Blacktalons, and the rogue groups it's slim pickings out here.

"But if we head to the Friendly Arm, they still think it's safe there. We could make a decent enough living with plunder and stealing."

"That's out of where they wanted us." noted another.

"We've already broken off from our main force," said Hobin. "May as well make a profit on the side."

"Alright, we'll head out that way in a bit." said another, apparently the leader. "For now, let's content ourselves with the mutton."

"This is no good, Charname," whispered Imoen. "We can't fight that many."

They pulled back.

But Charname halted. "We may not have to. Imoen, do you think you could steal some of their rations. They probably have some. Hobgoblins are orderly. If you get into trouble, just run for it, though."

Imoen nodded and crept into the darkness. Charname kept his hands on his swords as he waited. Then she came back into sight, carrying a lot of rations. "Here, this was all I could get. I'd hate to each anything a hobgoblin made, but we don't have much choice."

"What was that about the Chill and the Blacktalon?" asked Charname.

"I don't know," said Imoen. "But we should-"

"Attack!" cried a shrieking voice.

Out of the trees came dozens of little blue men with short swords. Charname drew his blades but felt one of their swords crash against his armor. The sensation hurt, and he barely parried the next strike. Bringing around his off hand, he cut down the creature

"Xvarts are upon us!" snarled one of the hobgoblins.

Then absolute chaos engulfed the wood. Hobgoblins rushed out and started fighting with the xvarts, forming ranks. One of them was gutted by a blue man. In return, two xvarts were cut down.

Imoen and Charname made a run for it, sprinting blindly as a pitched battle began. But many of the xvarts followed howling battle cries as they did. Soon they came out of the trees and found themselves facing a sheer wall. The xvarts were coming at them from behind, and they turned to face them.

Suddenly there was a wolf howl. The xvarts looked up fearfully as another came to answer it. Howl after howl resounded through the night, drawing nearer and nearer. The xvarts turned and fled as the howls continued.

Then out of the woods walked an elf. He made the sound of a wolf with his throat, and the noise bounded off of the trees. Then he looked to them in irritation. "I do not mean to tell you your business, but you should keep your voices down. There are beasts around with better hearing than even an elf."

Charname remained silent. "Who are you?"

"I am Kivan." said the elf. "I track a large group of bandits that have been coming through this area on behalf of the Flaming Fist and my party. Follow me; I will lead you back to the road."

"Thank you," said Charname.

They walked together. As they did, Imoen paused. "That was a neat trick you did with the wolf howl? Where did you learn that?"

"In my home," said Kivan. "Imitating the sounds of beasts is valuable in the forest."

"Well, you were a great help to us," said Charname. "Do you know what happened to all the Flaming Fist? I mean, you work for them?"

"Most have been dispatched to Beregost," said Kivan. "The Grand Dukes are afraid that Amn may invade at any day. It is a foolish fear, but an understandable one. Those that remain are protecting the city itself.

"This is a land under siege now. The bandits keep most of the local militia occupied. And now all the monsters have come out of hiding. They smell blood and wish to partake in the feast."

"You seem quite at home out here," said Imoen. "What's the most dangerous thing you've seen?"

"The most dangerous thing I intentionally went after?" asked Kivan. "I stalked an ogre mage of some significant power some years ago, alongside my wife. Together we killed the foul beast. Those were better days.

"She is dead now."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kivan," said Charname.

"It is of no concern," said Kivan. "I will join her once I have gained my vengeance." He paused as they came out into the road. "Still, if I were you, I should conduct yourself with caution in the future. There are dangerous things in this world, and there is no shame in running from them.

"Now I must depart, I must find the bandits I have been tracking. "Their trail escaped me, and I must find it again."

"Are they led by a man named Abdel Adrian?" asked Charname.

"Yes," said Kivan. "Do you know him?"

"We saw him in action," said Charname. "He headed south from the road to Candlekeep."

"Then I will search there," said Kivan. "My thanks." And he departed.

Imoen and Charname ate some of the rations they had gotten, and found they weren't all that bad. From there they headed north and at last came within sight of the Friendly Arm. Finally.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I merged the character of Kivan with the random hunter you run into on the way to the Friendly Arm. I figured it was a good way to keep the cast smaller and introduce a new character.


	10. The Ring of Blood

**Chapter Ten: The Ring of Blood**

The Friendly Arm Inn was a massive fortress. It consisted of sixty foot walls rising up around a great, square keep. The keep itself rose high up into the sky. But an enemy who wanted to attack it would not find it difficult to enter the place. For the drawbridge was open across the moat, and guarded only by a few guards.

There were also many large trees surrounding the Arm. As a result, any enemy who wanted to approach the place would have plenty of cover. Not that Charname or Imoen cared as they approached. A sense of triumph filled them.

They'd gone through many adventures to get to this point.

"Welcome to the Friendly Arm Inn." said a guard, a half-orc. "I am Amalgak, Captain of the Guard here. I trust you know the rules of conduct within."

"Rules. Well that's no fun." said Imoen.

"There are rules?" asked Imoen. "What kind of rules?"

"Perhaps "rules" is a touch too formal." said Amalgak. "It is unwritten, but accepted, that while herin you will act with the utmost of civility to all other guests. This is neutral ground, and all grievances are left at the gates. If the grievances come in, then you will go out."

"Good to know." said Imoen. "So uh, what's your stance on picking pockets?"

Amalgak smiled. "We don't allow it. Enjoy your stay."

The two of them walked with triumph and realized how huge the keep really was. It towered above them, and the only way in was up a narrow stair. People were speaking with one another. There were dozens of them.

And then a middle-aged, blonde woman, rushed through the gates after them. "Hey there, you're new here, aren't you? I'm Joia, could I trouble you a moment?"

Charname remembered his manners. "Certainly, m'lady. Speak your mind."

She smiled. "Such manners! Well, I need a gruff hand for this task, so keep your "please and thank you" garbage for the nobles."

Imoen clapped Charname on the back. "Don't worry. Charname's only pretending to be sophisticated. He's actually a real brute."

"Shut up, Imoen." said Charname.

Joia smiled. "In any case, I was robbed blind by some hobgoblins within sight of this very inn's walls and I need you to return the favor. They took my ring, and that's all I want back. Will you do it?"

"I will help you," said Charname.

"I thank you." said Joia. "The creatures were just north of the inn. I swear I could almost see them from the upper rooms. Bring my ring back here when you get it. You'll know it when you see it. It's a flamedance ring and very striking."

Charname nodded. "Right, let's go, Imoen."

"What?" said Imoen. "But we just got here."

"If we wait, the hobgoblins may move on." said Charname. "Come on, we'll walk along the road as far as we can, then start working our way outward."

"Fine." said Imoen. "Let's go."

And back out they went. They quickly made their way along the road, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the hobgoblins. As they did, the sun was high in the sky. A breeze moved through their hair, and Charname removed his helm to feel it blow through his blonde hair.

"So Charname," said Imoen, "why are we in such a hurry to find these hobgoblins?"

"They'll get away if we don't." said Charname.

"Maybe," said Imoen, "but we should have waited."

Charname sighed. "I want to actually get something done. I've been running so long that want to stop. Achieve something other than survive."

"Well I guess that's what adventurers do." said Imoen.

On they walked along the walls as the sun began to fall. Then, as they neared the northwestern corner of the walls, they saw two figures, clad in red. They were walking through the forest, blades in hand. As they drew near, they saw that they had the skin and features of hobgoblins.

"Well that's two." said Imoen, drawing her bow.

The hobgoblins saw them and charged, unslinging shields and raising them. "Forward march!"

Imoen fired an arrow that shot toward them and missed entirely. Charname donned his helm, drew out both his swords and rushed to meet with them.

His blades readied, he saw an arrow plunge into one of their shields. Then Charname was on them. He slashed and hacked with his swords, smashing against one of them. The hobgoblins were driven back beneath his onslaught. Then, suddenly, Charname's sword shattered in his hand. The hobgoblins pressed their assault and he was driven back, hardly able to keep them back. Charname parried as best he could with his one remaining sword. A blade nearly hit his eye.

Then a magic missile plunged into the left hobgoblins face. He screamed and fell back. The rightmost one flinched back. Charname disarmed the creature and drove his sword into the leather armor. The sword broke through and sank into it's heart. It gasped in pain, clutching the wound.

Hatred in it's eyes, it brought up it's sword and slashed. Charname stepped back to avoid it, dragging out his sword. Bringing it down, he cleaved the creature's head off. The headless corpse slumped down. He looked to where the other was screaming and gasping. It's eyes had been burned out. Charname reminded himself that this was a monster, evil by nature. To kill it was just.

He fell to one knee and beheaded it, cutting off it's hands at the wrists in the same stroke. Tossing aside the broken sword, he snatched up one of the hobgoblin swords. But these ones' were huge and heavy, not what he was used to. Reluctantly he grabbed one and sheathed it. Then the packs of the creatures as Imoen approached. "You okay, Charname?" asked Imoen.

"The books I read say that hobgoblins rarely go in small numbers." said Charname. "This must be an advance force. Help me search the bodies."

Then they halted. Charname looked around them. "Imoen, can you see any tracks?"

"Charname, I'm not a tracker." said Imoen.

"I know," said Charname, "come on, let's keep moving. From now on you fire your arrows. I'll stay in front and hold off any that come after you."

"Right," said Imoen.

"If nothing else we'll kill some hobgoblins." said Charname. "That'll make the roads safer and also let us take their stuff." He looked at the hobgoblin's armor. "Could you wear some of that stuff?"

"You want me to wear some smelly old hobgoblins clothes?" asked Imoen.

"It's armor." said Charname. "It could save your life."

"I'm not wearing it." said Imoen. "It'd get in the way anyway."

Charname sighed. "Fine, fine, we'll do things your way. Let's just go."

And then, out of the trees charged five hobgoblins. Their blades were raised as they snarled. Hobin was at their head. "For the Chill!"

Charname drew his blades and stood before Imoen as she fired another magic missile. It blasted one in a heart, and he fell dead. The hobgoblins drew near. Charname parried a stroke and thrust through the throat of a hobgoblin. An arrow shot past him and caught caught caught another in the shoulder. Then a blade hit Charname on the shoulder.

He flinched and on reflex got some distance. One of the hobgoblins came at him, and Charname was soon fighting for his life. Even as he did, Hobin and the injured hobgoblins were advancing on Imoen. She fired a shot, but it went wide, and she backed away.

Charname parried a stroke and cleaved off the hand of his enemy. As he did, Imoen screamed. He cleaved the head from the hobgoblin and saw Imoen prone. A huge slash was across her chest, and Hobin had her by the throat.

Charname saw red. He rushed forward and slashed at them both, screaming and raging. He saw his blade cut down the injured hobgoblin, but he did not remember willing his hand to move. Hobin was moving to defend himself. But the hobgoblin could not stop him. His blade was broken and Hobin's skull was cleaved.

"Death to you all!" cried Charname.

In a rage, Charname hacked and slashed at his enemy again and again. Soon the body was hacked and disfigured. Finally, he stopped.

Imoen needed him.

He turned and threw the blade aside. Kneeling by Imoen, he set a hand to her should and sent forth his will. He mended her flesh, and she gasped.

"Charname…" she gasped. "I feel so cold."

"It's fine." said Charname, drawing out a potion of healing. They'd only have one left after this. "Drink this, it'll ease the pain."

"No," said Imoen, "I'm fine. Save it."

Her flesh was mended. Charname helped her up. Then he retrieved his swords. "We're going to buy you armor as soon as we can, Imoen."

"Gotcha," said Imoen.

"Now," said Charname, "let's search the-"

Then he heard footfalls. Looking up he saw figures, dozens of them. Numerous men, clad in leather with many armors walked into the clearing.

"So I kicked him in the head, till he was dead." said the leader. "Anyway-"

"Hold up, Culis." said one of them. "Looks like we've got ourselves some would be heroes."

"Is that Hobin?" asked Culis. "Looks like the Chill will be having a bit less muscle in the future." There was laughter from the others. "Shoot them."

Charname resolved he would not go gentle. He could kill a few of them before he fell.

And then there was a cry. A figure in shining armor rode out of the trees. Passing over them, his sword lashed out. It cleaved the head of Culis from his shoulder's. At the same time a pillar of flame was blasted in the center of one of the bandit groups.

"For Helm!" cried the knight.

"Tempus! Give us victory!" cried a third figure.

She was tall, with long blonde hair and wore heavy armor. A spectral hammer in hand, she smashed and crushed bandit after bandit. Arrows were shot at her, only to bounce off her from some spell.

Arrows were shot at the knight, but some spell deflected every one of them as he cleaved and hacked. A white plume flew around him as he dismounted and fought on foot. Spells of power came from the woods, and many bandits froze or place. A burst of color sent many of them to the ground unconscious. A mage, clad in violet robes, walked among them, cutting their throats with a blade of blue flame.

Charname found himself and charged to aid them. He slashed his way through one of them. Even as he reached the armored figure, however, the remaining bandits turned to flee.

Very few of them escaped. The cleric drew out a sling and set a stone into it. Spinning it around, she hurled the stone and caught one in the back of the head. The mage also hurled stones with his own sling.

Finally, they gathered. The stench of death was very heavy now.

"So, we've defeated them then." said the mage, who was a dark-haired elf. "How appealingly meaningless."

As Charname approached, however, the shining knight drew his sword and pointed. "Halt, be you friend or foe?!"

Charname suspected the man was trying to make a show of himself.

"Until you tell us who you are, how should we know?" asked Imoen.

'I am Ajantis, squire paladin to Lord Helm." said the man. "I have come down from the city of Waterdeep to fight against the brigands that make these roads unsafe to travel. With me are Branwen, a priestess of Tempus from the Norheim Isles, and Xan, a mage from the What of you?"

"My name is Charname." said Charname. "I am a paladin from Candlekeep and with me is my friend Imoen. We've come to this place seeking to avenge my foster father, Gorion."

Ajantis paused. He shared a glance with the blonde woman. "Gorion? Of Candlekeep?"

"Yes." said Charname. "Did you know him?"

"I have not had the honor to meet him." said Ajantis. "However, he is the reason why we are here. He sent a letter to my master, Sir Keldorn, and requested he send help to aid the people of this land. Thus I was dispatched to show the good intentions of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart."

"No doubt they'll amount to nothing. As all things do." said Xan.

"Quiet Xan." said Ajantis. "Charname, if you are indeed his son, then I mourn your loss. For he was held in high regard by the order."

"Gorion was held in high regard by many people," said Charname. "Still, if you are hunting the bandits why are you this far north? I was led to believe that the bandits were focused between the Friendly Arm and Nashkel."

"They are. My company has been acting on the orders of the Frontier Commander." said Ajantis. "We learned that a large contingent of bandits had begun moving north. We pursued them here to ensure they could not threaten the people of this land.

"It was during our hunt that we found you." He looked to the bodies. "The lands north of here will be safe for a time, now."

"Were you in the company of a guy name Kivan?" asked Imoen.

Ajantis raised an eyebrow. "Yes. He broke off to continue his vigil over the bandit's progress while we dealt with this. We were due to meet in Beregost.

"Will you come with us? Both of you seem warriors of great valor?"

"Valor is truly futile beneath the crushing weight of reality." said Xan.

"And it is made all the more glorious for it," said Branwen.

"Glory is a passing thing." said Xan, annoyed.

"And yet it may last eternal in the tales of bards, and in so doing inspire ever greater deeds of greatness." said Branwen, voice pointed.

Xan looked up in irritation. He opened his mouth. "Deeds as devoid of purpose as any other."

"Enough." said Ajantis. "Charname, will you go with us?"

Charname considered it. If he did, he'd end up working for Ajantis and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "I'd go with you, but I'd rather stay in control of my own company. And anyway, I've got some friends to meet in the Friendly Arm."

"Charname," said Imoen, "the ring."

"Oh yes." said Charname. "We're looking for a ring. We were asked to find it." And they began to search.

"This ring must be an artifact of great power, for only two of you to seek a battle with these hobgoblins." said Ajantis.

"No, as far as I know it is just a regular ring." said Charname. "We're searching for it on behalf of a Lady."

"She must be fair indeed, then," said Ajantis.

"Not really." said Charname. "I just thought I'd do something nice for someone else and get rid of some vermin at the same time." He found some gold and pocketed it. "Do you want any of the equipment?"

"What?" said Ajantis.

"The equipment on the hobgoblins we've killed?" said Charname.

"I have no use for it." said Ajantis. "I have a blade of fine steel from Amn. I need no spare."

"Great, then I'll take it them." said Charname. Spotting a sword among the bandits, he pulled it out. "This should do." He replaced the hobgoblin sword with the bandits sword. Then he began to strip the swords from the hobgoblins in turn.

"Charname, I can't carry all this." said Imoen. "Can't you take the swords and armor?"

"I could." said Charname. "But why can't you take your fair share?"

"I'm not as strong as you, Charname." said Imoen. "Why do we have to steal all this?"

"When we get back to the Friendly Arm, we can sell it all for a lot of profit," said Charname.

"A fine idea." said Branwen, who win Xan had been making their own searches. "Warriors who live by the plunder from glorious combat are held in great respect Tempus."

"Money is such a meaningless thing," said Xan, stealing a necklace from a body.

Ajantis looked somewhat uncomfortable. "You said you were a paladin, Charname. Which god do you serve?"

"None of them." said Charname.

Ajantis blinked. "Then you are one of the faithless?"

"I refuse to buy into a divine protection racket if that's what you mean," said Charname.

"Don't get him started, Ajantis," said Imoen. "He'll talk about this all day if you let him."

"That's because it needs to be talked about." said Charname. "If only people would start getting organized we could change things."

"Divine protection-" began Ajantis.

"Don't," said Imoen.

Ajantis took the point. "In any case, how do you have powers if you don't worship any god?"

Charname remembered the story. "I was twelve years old, and I was training with the Watchers of Candlekeep one day. Fuller was teaching me my stances. I remember the sun was blazing down on me when I fainted.

"I found myself on a hill that was drenched in blood. And I saw before me the entire world. I saw all the people in it. And I sought the wicked. I saw how they preyed on the innocent. They robbed people, and left innocent people dead or with their lives ruined.

"There were monsters that ravaged he landscape, killing at will. Again and again they attacked and were defeated. But they were never fully defeated. The hill I stood on was stained with the blood of good people. People who had been murdered.

"And I heard a voice, telling me that if someone killed those people. Slew all the monsters, cut down all the bandits, the world would be much safer. I saw a sword rise out of the ground, and taking hold of it I drew it forth.

"It was a blade meant for a single purpose. To end the lives of those who were evil."

"A paladin of murder, then?" said Xan. "How delightfully ironic."

"That seems to me a fine motivation, worthy of tales," said Branwen.

"There are some silver fillings in this bandit's teeth." said Xan. "Might I borrow a knife to pry them out?"

Ajantis drew out a dagger and passed it to him. Then he turned to Charname. "There is a saying among the paladin order. 'He who fights monsters should look to see that he does not become a monster. When you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you.'"

"You mean like having a staring contest with a basilisk?" asked Imoen.

"Indeed. It has a similar rate of success." said Xan.

"No, it's a metaphor," said Ajantis. "It means that those who fight the agents of evil too zealously may fall well become them. There is a fine line between a defender of justice and a vengeful monster."

"I'll keep it in mind." said Charname. Then he found a flamedance ring in the bag. Very striking indeed. The gold looked as if it was on fire, even though it was cool to the touch. He wondered how it was made? "Ah, here it is. We'd better bring this back to the Friendly Arm? Will you go with us that far?"

"Yes, but we cannot stay there." said Ajantis. "Kivan is overzealous at times, and I do not want him to go out on his own. Still, we should not leave these bodies cluttering the roadside. Let us pile them up and leave them."

Ajantis did more than just leave them. He drove a bandit's spear into the ground and put Culis' head upon it. From there he piled the weapons they could not take with them at the bade. Behind them was the pile of corpses and a shield was pinned against a nearby tree. A simple message was painted upon it.

'Bandits ye be warned.'

"Isn't this a bit morbid?" asked Imoen.

"Fear is sometimes of use when fighting the wicked," said Ajantis. "This pile shall serve as an example to any that come after us. Now come friends, we are in haste."

From there, they began the journey back. Twilight was coming on now, and Charname halted to glance back at the bodies. Birds of carrion were descending to pick from the bodies. It was a grisly example, and it might just work.

As they walked, Charname moved up to Xan. A thought occurred. "Xan, you are a wizard, are you not?"

"That is my profession in this short and wasted existence, yes," said Xan.

"Perhaps you could identify some things for me," said Charname.

"I can." said Xan. "Though I expect whatever I learn will be misinformation."

Charname drew out the dagger Fuller had given him and handed it to him. "First there is this."

Xan eyed it. "Ah, a dagger. This one was made to pierce armor. There are spells on this blade that allow it to strike true in even dire circumstances.

"I recommend you have a sturdy sheathe for it. Magical blades are known for breaking them."

"Thanks." said Charname. "Imoen, catch." He tossed the sheathed blade to her and she caught it.

"Shouldn't you have it?" asked Imoen.

"No, I used swords." said Charname. "You'll make better use of it than I." Then he drew out a ring and passed it to Xan. "Now this."

Xan took it. "Ah, a ring of protection. The one who wears this ring will be moderately more likely to die of the rot of old age. Rather than a sword through the jugular.

"I recommend you give this to someone in your party who cannot wear armor. Failing that, someone who needs armor a great deal."

"Right," said Charname, "Imoen, you'd better take this for now. At least until we get some decent armor for you." Then he felt Branwen's eyes on him. "What is it, Branwen?"

"You have the look of someone I once saw on the walls of a Temple in Easthaven," said Branwen suddenly.

Charname blinked. "Easthaven? Isn't that a town in Icewind Dale?"

"You know your maps well," said Branwen. "It was built to honor a great hero known as Jared. Some twenty-five years ago, however, there was a great battle. Six adventurers did battle against innumerable evils. It was a contest most pleasing to Tempus.

"Their likenesses were set in pictures on the walls.

"One of them was a paladin who also wielded two swords. Tis likely nothing. It has been years since I set foot in that place on a pilgrimage. The mind tends to find connections where there are none."

"No doubt heralding the coming of early senility," said Xan.

Branwen whirled on him. "Draw back those words, elf! Or I may well thrash you for your insolence."

"You cannot threaten me, I'm afraid." said Xan dryly. "I'm all too aware of the futility of life to be saddened at its loss. And a few bruises might distract me from it all."

"I may give you more of a distraction than you want." said Branwen.

"Well, when one gets what you want, it is usually more than you bargained for." mused Xan. "So that is to be expected."

"Let the matter pass, Branwen." said Ajantis. "You cannot intimidate him. He's already imagined a dozen things far worse than anything you could do to him."

"And I'm sure they'll all happen soon enough," said Xan sadly.

Finally, they circled around and found the gates of the Friendly Arm Inn. Charname halted here. "Not to interrupt, but this is where we break off."

"Very well then." said Branwen. "Perhaps we shall meet again in glorious battle."

"May Helm watch over you, wherever you go," said Ajantis.

"I doubt he has time, but I'm certain things would have turned out for the worse even with it," said Xan.

"Your all buffleheaded." said Imoen. "Why don't you come in with us? We could easily rest here for the night."

"Unfortunately we are in haste," said Ajantis. "We have lost time tracking down these bandits as things stand. We must meet with Kivan in Beregost to plan the next steps of our campaign."

Charname shifted. He had a bad feeling about all this. "Ajantis, be careful. More so than usual. There is something wrong out there in the woods."

Ajantis nodded. "I have felt it too. A shadow lies over this land, and I fear it is more than bandits or monsters. Some power is awakening. And I can feel it reaching out for Baldur's Gate.

We are in the presence of great evil.

"Keep your sword on you, Charname. The inn is open to all. Evildoers may be among them."

Charname nodded.

Then they parted ways. Imoen and Charname made their way into the inn and found the courtyard almost empty.

"Well they were nice." said Imoen. "Though Ajantis was a bit of a stick in the mud. Why'd you tell him about the vision? You never told anybody about that except Gorion and me."

"I'm not sure." said Charname. "I felt like I could trust him." He approached a stablehand. "Excuse me, do you know where a woman named Joia is staying?"

"I believe she is rooming in that house over there." said the man.

Charname nodded. "Right."

He turned to the house and made his way over. There he knocked twice. The door opened and Joia looked out, looking tired. "Yes?"

Charname searched through his pack and found the ring. Drawing it out, he offered it to her. "Joia, I have your ring."

Her face brightened and she took it. "I thank you. This ring was a gift when I set out on my own. Couldn't bear the thought of some smelly old hobgoblin having it."

"No problem, ma'am." said Imoen. "This is all in a days work for Imoen and Charname. He's an unparallelled master at running errands."

"As opposed to cleaning tables," said Charname in irritation.

Joia laughed. "You are a good sort, and I'll say so to anyone that asks."

"Thank you," said Charname.

They walked away, and the door shut. Imoen sighed. "Well, at least the worst is behind us."

She couldn't have seriously said that. Charname turned and glared at her. She flinched.

"What?" said Imoen.

"You just had to tempt fate, didn't you?" said Charname.


	11. Different Kinds of Faces

**Chapter Eleven: Different Kinds of Faces**

On they walked. The two adventurers relished the moment as they strode toward the stairs. Charname stretched, desiring to throw off his heavy male at last. Imoen, on the other hand, looked ready to just fall asleep on her feet.

He needed a drink.

"Finally, we're at the inn," said Charname. "It took numerous wounds, near starvation, and a lot of killing. But now we can finally put up our feet, relax and-"

And then out of the shadow of the keep stepped a man with a staff in black robes. He had short cut hair and moved forward. "Hi, friend."

Imoen drew grabbed an arrow on reflex. Charname realized his hands had gone to his swords. The guards approached, and Charname reluctantly let go.

"No need for that, gentlemen." said the man. "These two seem like they've had a bit of a journey."

"We have," said Charname. Was this Khalid under an alias?

"Sorry about that," said Imoen. "We've had one or two adventurers."

"I'm Tarnesh." said the man. "And it's understandable. With all that is going on these days, I've not seen you here before today. What brings you to the Friendly Arm?"

Charname did not like the way he asked. It was too eager. "Nothing much, really. Just some road-worn travelers, looking for a place to rest."

"I see, I see," said Tarnesh. "Pardon my being too forward, but your friend has the bearing of someone I've been looking for. About your height, they were — same style of dress, or thereabouts. I daresay, you seem to be the spitting image of them. Might you have traveled from Candlekeep, by any chance?"

If this was Khalid, where was Jaheira? "I may have visited there on occasion. What of it?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just looking for someone from that region," said Tarnesh. 'Would your name be Charname, by any chance?"

This didn't add up. He hadn't even mentioned Gorion. "Never heard that name before in my life. Sorry."

Tarnesh must have caught the lie. "Really? I would beg to differ. You fit the description, so I think it would be safe to assume you are the one I seek. Don't move. I have something for you."

He drew out a scroll and offered it to Charname. Surprised, Charname looked at him, then unrolled the scroll.

It read:

_Be it known to all those of evil intent, that a bounty has been placed upon the head of Charname, the foster child of Gorion._

_Last seen in the area around Candlekeep, this person is to be killed in quick order._

_Those returning with proof of the deed shall receive no less than two hundred golds of _coin_._

_As always, any that reveal these plans to the forces of the law shall join the target in their fate._

"What's it say, Charname?" asked Imoen.

Charname felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered the armored figure. He lowered the scroll and saw Tarnesh casting a spell. "Oh, damn."

The spell was finished. Charname felt something wash over him, trying to instill fear. Imoen let out a shriek of terror. He looked back and saw she'd thrown aside her bow and was running in terror. So were many of the guards.

"Imoen!" said Charname.

Before he could go after her, Tarnesh cast another, and a wave of red missiles slammed into him. Charname screamed and fell back as pain from burns washed over him. Amalgak was coming toward Tarnesh, unaffected by the spell and his sword was in his hand.

As he did, Tarnesh moved a hand. He seemed to split into five images that danced and moved around him. Charname rose, drawing both swords and slashing through one of them. Amalgak cut through another. Tarnesh leaped away and cast another flurry of missiles at Amalgak. The half-orc grunted beneath the onslaught and fell to one knee.

A mirror image spell.

Charname healed the injuries which had been done to him. It was just in time to be blasted by another volley of magic missiles. Charging forward, he slashed through another image, leaving only two. His next swipe was blocked by Tarnesh's staff.

So this was the real one.

Charname kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and fell down, and as he landed, Charname brought down a leg onto his neck. But he only hit the image, that shattered. Tarnesh brought around his staff and knocked Charname's legs out from under him.

As he fell, Tarnesh rose up and began to cast another spell.

And then Amalgak's sword went through his throat. The wizard collapsed to his knees, blooding drenching his robes. Then he fell onto his back and died.

Charname looked up and saw the Captain had thrown his sword. He made his way over, put one hand on Tarnesh's chest, and drew the blade out. "Bloody bandits. Don't even stay out of the inn anymore.

"You lads, stop cowering, or I'll give you a reason to cower!"

Looking around, Charname saw them fleeing. "It's fear magic. Let me deal with it."

Standing up, he saw Imoen by the stables. Approaching her, he set a hand to her shoulder. She was crying, and her eyes darted wildly. "Imoen, Imoen calm down."

"I can't… he'll kill us! Stay away!" she screamed.

Charname channeled his power and broke the spell on her soul. It broke, and the fear disappeared. She stood up. Then he slumped.

"Charname," said Imoen, "what happened?"

"You were attacked by a sorcerer," said Amalgak, coming forward. "I would guess he planned to send my men into a panic, kill you with a spell, and run for it.

"I wager he didn't expect to be so strongly resisted. Can you do the same to my men?"

"I'm a bit new to being a paladin," said Charname. "But I'll try."

It turned out to be a waste of time. Charname wasn't able to summon the will to do it for even one guard. He was tired, burned, and more than a little sick.

"We'll just have to wait for it to run down," said Charname.

"Do we have to leave now?" asked Imoen.

Amalgak sighed. "No, no, you do not. He went at you without provocation, so I'll judge the matter in your favor. Ordinarily, we'd give him a fine, but, well…" He turned back to the corpse. "I'm not sure that will be a problem."

"Can I take his stuff?" asked Charname.

"Charname!" said Imoen.

"What?" said Charname. "He was a wizard. He probably has all kinds of powerful spells on him. Maybe one of us could learn magic. Let's see; we've got a spellbook here. A number of enchantments." He tossed the spellbook to Imoen.

"Aren't you a paladin?" asked Amalgak.

"Yes. I am," said Charname. "Now do you want some of the money off this corpse, or can I take it all?"

"Which god do you worship, Baal?" asked Amalgak.

"I don't worship a god, let alone a dead one," said Charname, making his way over to Tarnesh. "I'm a paladin of a cause."

"What cause is that? Looting dead bodies?" asked Amalgak.

Charname found several spell scrolls and fit them into his pack. He also found a large part of gold. Then he saw the bounty. "Killing evil people to take their stuff, I think."

"I don't think that's a real cause, Charname," said Imoen. "Or at least not a good one."

"Explain to me which is more good," said Charname. "To kill a few hundred orcs and leave their stuff all over the ground to rot? Or to kill a few hundred orcs, take all their stuff, sell it, and get a new suit of armor. A suit of armor which could be used to kill even more orcs and make the country safe again."

"…You know, that actually makes sense," said Amalgak.

Charname snatched up the bounty notice and looked at it again. Someone didn't want the law to know about these plans. And they were willing to kill anybody who told them.

What were they going to do, kill Charname twice?

"Excuse me, Captain Amalgak," said Charname, "could you look at this."

Amalgak took it and looked over it. "Let me see that?" He nodded. "Well, if I were you, I'd take this to Beregost. Frontier Commander Angelo is in charge of this place. If you've got a price on your head, he's the one to go to for protection."

"Wouldn't it be simpler just to kill the person who put the price on my head?" asked Charname.

"Well, I suppose you could try to identity the handwriting," said Amalgak. "But any competent person wouldn't have their own hand be doing the writing on this kind of notice."

"Right, thank you for your help, Captain Amalgak," said Charname. "Do you need help disposing of the body?"

"No need," said Amalgak. "We'll see if we can find his next of kin. Failing that, well, there are plenty of hungry wolves in the wood."

"Well then, we'll head into the main inn. I need a drink," said Charname.

"Shouldn't we find Khalid and Jaheira first?" asked Imoen.

"With our luck, they'll try to kill us too," said Charname. "Now come on, let's go to the inn."

They walked up into the two main doors and into a bustling tavern. Dozens of people were drinking, speaking, and laughing. However, most of them wore daggers, and some had other weapons. No one had ever worn daggers in Winthrope's tavern.

He saw another half-orc to his left. He was sitting by himself, a black cloak over his head. On his back was a huge sword, inlaid with the images of skulls. Before Charname could approach, however, a man moved up to him. Was this another assassin?

No, he wasn't armed.

"I can't stan' the way the roads are cut off these days!' said the man. "Me uncle's in Baldur's Gate an' I can't get there to see 'im."

"What does your uncle do?" asked Charname.

"E's a mage and a crotchety ol' one at that." laughed the man. "Goes by the name of Ragefast, though as kids we always called him Grumpleskin! Har, if he ever caught us at it, he'd cast barkskin on us. We'd wander around all brown-skinned and green-haired and funny looking for a few hours."

Charname smiled. "My father was a mage as well. He was always telling me to stay out of trouble, but we never did."

"Well ain't that a coincidence." said the man. "What ye here for, friend?"

"We're looking for two people, Khalid and Jaheira," said Imoen.

"Oh the druid and her husband." said the man. "They're over there in the corner. Real secretive folk, though I hear they've been waiting for someone." He motioned.

Charname followed the gesture and saw the two of them. Jaheira was a stunningly beautiful half-elf with long, braided blonde hair. She was clad in leather and had a staff with her. Khalid was also a half-elf, but his skin and hair were darker, and he was thin and reedy. Both were clad in weapons.

Charname nodded. "Well then, I'd better head in the opposite direction."

"Why?" asked the man. "Ain't you looking for em?"

"Every time I look for them, someone tries to kill me," said Charname. "I think they can come to me this time. Excuse me." And he made his way up to the half-orc, curious. The man looked up.

"Hmm, it's about time. Bring me another flagon of ale." said the man.

Charname had had enough. "I am not your servant. Get your own ale!"

"Then why do you bother me? Be gone." said the man.

"Nothing would please me more," said Charname. Then, just to irritate the bastard, he did not walk away. Instead, he turned to Imoen. "So Imoen, do you think we should speak to our friends now? Or just have a few drinks first."

"I don't know, we've been through a lot," said Imoen.

The half-orc glared. "Listen carefully, human. If you continue to pester me, I will crush your neck with my bare hands. Go. Now."

Charname looked at him flatly. "Go right ahead and try. Attack me in the middle of a heavily armed inn that frowns on such behavior. Might want to take a look at the body outside first. Or what's left of it.

"Or would you rather settle this beyond the walls?"

"I just might." said the orc.

Imoen put a hand to his shoulder. "Come on, Charname. We've killed enough people for one day."

Charname shifted. Something about this orc was dark. Charname sensed evil from him. Strong evil. "You're lucky you're not worth my time."

Then he walked away.

"So do you think he'll try to murder us later?" said Imoen.

"With our luck?" asked Charname. "He'll bring friends. I need a drink."

They sat down at the center of the tavern. As they did, a pretty waitress in blue approached, setting down some drinks at a table. Then she approached them. "Welcome to the Friendly Arm Inn. It looks like you've had a rough journey."

"Yes, the roads were crazy," said Charname. "Get me an affordable drink and nothing too strong."

"Right." said the woman, before turning away.

"Oh, and who are you?" asked Charname.

She looked back. "My name is Nessie. The Mirrorshades hired me to work at the in almost five years ago, and now I wouldn't leave it for the life of me. It's wonderful here, with new faces passing through every day."

"So who are the new faces here now?" asked Charname.

"Well the roads being what they are there aren't too many faces around here that are new anymore," said Nessie. "Unshey's been taking this time to write a new book. Khalid and Jaheira have been waiting anxiously in the corner over there. They've been sleeping in shifts to make sure they don't miss whoever it is they're waiting for. Dorn's over there in the opposite corner, as far away from Khalid and Jaheira as possible. I'd steer clear of him if I had a choice." She paused. "Who else? Let's see, Landrin's on the top floor, drinking up a storm, and then there was, well, Tarnesh…. I'm really sorry he caused you trouble. He was all wit and charm until he heard that there were visitors at the gate."

"He's neither now. I got a full taste of both," said Charname.

"We don't allow any fighting here," said Nessie. "We have very strict rules about that sort of thing. But the guards say he jumped out of the shadows at you and there was nothin you could do. That's really about it. Everyone else has been here for the past two months, at least.

"Well, except for the Iron Throne."

"Iron Throne?" ashed Imoen.

"Yes," said Nessie. "There was a major trade Lord here by the name of Rieltar. He met with his son, a nice fellow named Sarevok. They couldn't be more different if you ask me. Rieltar was always snapping and sneering at the help, but Serevok was kind to everyone. Gave me a major tip.

"They broke off, Rieltar went toward Baldur's Gate. Sarevok headed for Beregost, apparently on important business."

"Did either of them wear black armor? It would stick in your memory," asked Charname.

"No, no, they didn't," said Nessie. "Sarevok was bald and very tall. Rieltar was smaller and wore green robes. They kept their meeting very close, not even letting their companions listen in. It must have been very important. Why the interest?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. I met someone like that on the road," said Charname. "What were their companions like?"

"Well Rieltar was accompanied by a lot of hardened guards," said Nessie. "He met with some merchants. Sarevok though, he only had one companion — a pretty, secretive woman. I didn't get a chance to speak with her, and I can't remember her very well.

"She mostly stayed in his shadow."

"Well, we're so full that there's even been talk of letting people throw down their bedrolls in the temple. I'll tell you if anyone like that appears, though," said Nessie. Then she looked up. "Oh, Jaheira. Is there something I can help you with?"

Charname saw that Jaheira and Khalid had approached. "We've got some business to discuss with this one. Kindly give us room to speak."

Nessie nodded. "Right, sorry to interfere."

"I'm going to go look around the inn," said Imoen.

Then she moved off.

Khalid sat down at the table with Jaheira; he seemed trying to look friendly and not nervous. "Good day, friend! You are the child of Gorion, are you not?"

"The corpse of the last person who asked me that question tried to kill me. His rotting outside before you get any ideas," said Charname, feeling a bit paranoid.

"A touch hostile, we mean you no harm, I a-assure you," said Khalid.

"Then, yes. How did you know?" said Charname.

"I recognize you from his letters, for he writes of you often," said Jaheira. "Forgive me, manners. I am Jaheira, and this is Khalid, my husband."

"G-good to know you.' said Khalid.

"We are old friends of your adopted father," said Jaheira. "He is not with you? I must assume the worst. He would not permit his only child to wander without his accompaniment."

"If… if he has passed, we share your loss," said Khalid.

"Gorion often said that he worried for your safety, even at the expense of his own," said Jaheira. "He also wished that Khalid and I would become your guardians if he should ever meet an untimely end. However, you are much older now, and the choice of companions should be yours."

"We could t-travel with you until you get settled help you find your l-lot in life," said Khalid.

"It would be a fitting last service to Gorion, though we should first go to Nashkel," said Jaheira. "Khalid and I look into local concerns, and there are rumors of strange things happening at the mines."

Charname was annoyed. These people had been just inside when he'd nearly been killed. Now they had offered to help him and immediately turned that offer into an excuse to use him. The memory of Xzar put him into an even fouler mood than before. He'd been here before.

"There must be some mistake, Gorion is just outside, getting the horses stabled," said Charname, with a smile.

The two of them looked at each other in surprise. Khalid stuttered, and Jaheira shifted. Then Charname smiled. "Only joking."

Khalid stuttered all the more. "That is i-in somewhat poor taste?"

"I've had a foul one in my mouth for days. Why are you going to Nashkel?" asked Charname.

Jaheira glared at him. "No doubt you have heard of the iron shortage? You would do well to help us. It affects everyone, including you. We are to meet the mayor of the town, Berrun Ghastkill."

"Your company would be welcome," said Charname.

"Well, good!" said Jaheira. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready, though it should be soon."

"I won't be ready for at least a night," said Charname. "Probably more. It's been a long journey, and every other person I've talked to has been a vicious psychopath.

"Besides, I need to talk to both of you about this.

"Someone wants me dead. Badly. Whoever they are, they killed Gorion to get to me."

"Do you know who they are?" asked Jaheira.

"No, I don't," said Charname. "They wore black armor and seemed like a vision out of hell. And whoever they are they have a lot of resources. They brought an entire army with them to fight Gorion.

"They lost the army but won the day."

"Whoever they are must be very formidable," said Jaheira. "Gorion was a powerful practitioner of magic, held in high regard. Before he died, he sent us many letters requesting that we come here to meet him. He had suspicions about a particular faction in Baldur's Gate, called the Iron Throne."

There was that name again. "What do you know about them?"

"I know that they have been operating in the Cloakwood," said Jaheira. "The druids there have spoken of armed men moving through the woodlands in large numbers. They kill any they find and hew trees.

"Their presence has whipped the local animals into a frenzy."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping them?" asked Charname.

"Gorion believed that the events taking place throughout the region were not a coincidence," said Khalid. "Crisis tends to follow crisis, but rarely do they have such coordination. The iron brought out of the Nashkel mines is brittle and of little use. This means that the closest source of iron has gone bad. Iron shipments from farther afield areas are intercepted and destroyed by the bandits. It has made it nearly impossible to purchase it from alternative suppliers.

"These two factors combined make the security of the realm a serious concern. The resulting weakness serves as an invitation to the monstrous races.

"We believe that this crisis has been engineered. And since the crisis began with the Nashkel mines, it is natural that we should seek our answers there first."

"It's all about m-money dear," said Khalid sadly.

Jaheira looked up in irritation. "Khalid, we cannot be sure of that. Now stop making assumptions."

"When determining who is responsible for a crime, one must first find all possible motives," said Khalid. "Who benefits from the crisis?

"Amn does not. Nashkel belongs to Amn. They make s-significant profits from the sale of iron, and Baldur's Gate is only one of their patrons. Why destroy their own e-economy to start a war? There would be far simpler ways to sabotage Baldur's Gate.

"The lands north of us are a possible culprit. But the bandits came from the east and south or drew manpower from local ruffians.

"A Zhentish plot has been suggested. But I do not see h-how they benefit from any of this."

"We met two people on the road, Xzar and Montaron," said Charname. "The two of them claimed to be working for someone who is being blamed for the iron crisis. They were… not precisely stable. I can't see Amn employing people like them."

"Then, t-that leaves only one last possibility. A conspiracy from within," said Khalid. "Now if you are going t-to create a huge shortage of iron that causes the price to s-skyrocket, how would you use it?"

Charname considered it. "…You'd stockpile huge reserves of iron before the crisis, then sell it at a killing."

"E-exactly. G-Gorion taught you well," said Khalid. "T-that was why, before I came here, I went to Baldur's Gate. Gorion arranged for me to receive authorization from Duke Entar Silvershield. He allowed me to search through the records of all the businesses in the city. Jaheira and I p-poured over them all for weeks.

"What I found was that no news of any such stockpile had been found. T-this mans that either done in secret by mines we do not know, or there is some other agenda at work."

"For my part, I hold no faith in merchants to engineer such chaos," said Jaheira. "I believe the one responsible for all this is no man at all. The denizens of the hells and the servants of the unnatural need no worldly motive to murder and destroy.

"They might well have engineered all this."

"Then why target only iron, d-dear?" asked Khalid, looking a bit annoyed. "If their goal was only to murder and destroy, why should they care if their bandits went after iron or other goods?"

"It has served the purpose of provoking war well enough," said Jaheira.

"But only one with an understanding of the intricacies of our society would know to use such a plan," said Khalid. "N-no Jaheira, there is, at least, some power with a worldly motive in all this. Perhaps a fiend is at the back of it, o-or perhaps not.

"Whatever the truth, however, it lies in the Nashkel Mines. We do not know the base of these b-bandits, but we k-know that the mines of Nashkel are besieged by strange creatures.

"Such a conspiracy as this would need documents. Papers to account for things. If we can find such a thing, we may find those responsibilities."

"And failing that, we may at least reopen the shipments of iron," said Jaheira. "That may do much to soothe tensions."

"Then it seems we have a plan," said Charname. "I'll talk with Imoen about it."

"Your friend, can she be trusted?" asked Jaheira.

"Imoen is my oldest friend," said Charname. "I'll go find her."

* * *

Imoen was making her way through the inn. She made her way into the upper rooms and found a fine room. On a whim, she knocked politely. A door opened, and a finely dressed man looked out. In his arms was a basket filled with laundry. "About time you showed! Here, I need these tunics cleaned and pressed by this eve, and be EXTRA careful with the golden pantaloons! It took fifteen women and a small boy from Calimshan twelve days and four nights to weave them, so careful on the seams! Well? Get going!"

Imoen took the basket and looked at the man. She stood up straight and smiled. "Sir, yes, sir! Pantaloons pressed and ready by tonight or breakfast is free, sir!" He nodded. "Service with a smile and a snap in your step. That's what we like to see. Now get going damn you! Not a coin for a tip if there's even ONE tear." He shut the door.

"Buffleheaded riffraff," said Imoen.

Putting down the basket and picked up the golden pantaloons. Now, these were nice.

And then Charname came up the stairs. Quickly she shoved the golden pantaloons into her pack. Charname would make her give them back.

"Imoen," said Charname, "find anything."

"Oh, I was just taking a look around while you were chatting up the locals," said Imoen. "Nothing too fancy."

Charname looked at her flatly. "Imoen, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" asked Imoen. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

Charname narrowed his eyes. "Imoen-"

And then a female dwarf made her way up to them. She was middle-aged and had a big belly. "Hey, you there, boy. I heard you were a decent enough hand with a sword; I was hoping I could get your help."

"Of course," said Charname. "What do you need?"

"I'm Unshey, and I've got a teeny bit of a spider infestation happening in my cellar in Beregost," said Unshey.

"A spider problem?" asked Imoen.

"I was on my way to the Gate to get some poison, but this would be a lot easier on my legs, to be honest," said Unshey. "I need you to kill the damn things."

"That doesn't sound too difficult," said Charname. "Which one is your house?"

"You'll know the house when you see it," said Unshey. "It's right to the west of the Jovial Juggler Inn. Bring back their bodies to prove you've done the job, and I'll give you one hundred gold pieces. If you could, please bring my husband's old boots and my ol' bottle of wine back as well, and I'll throw in something extra."

"Sounds like a good deal to me. Consider it done," said Charname.

"Thanks," said Unshey.

Saved by the errands.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

One of the things I've decided to do in this fic is split up some of the dialogue options among different characters. So if I use a conversation piece which is roguish, I'll use a rogue.

What do you think of my portrayal of Khalid and Jaheira?

Fun fact, my original name for Charname was Argart. But I decided to use a more generic name, i.e., the name which is in the game files. I chose to make him a paladin so he'd be a foil to Seravok who is very much like a blackguard. Last, of all, I based his personality off of the way an RPG player generally acts in an RPG.

At the same time, I tried to deconstruct what it would be like to experience this kind of thing.


	12. The Measure of Mortals

**Chapter Twelve: The Measure of Mortals**

They rested that night in the Friendly Arm Inn, drinking and speaking with the locals. Imoen found great delight in telling the stories of their adventures. For his part, Charname kept his gaze on the half-orc from before, who eventually rose and left without a word.

Privately, Charname wondered if he'd face the man later.

Probably not. He'd be leaving in the company of Khalid, Jaheira, and Imoen. If Charname were him, he'd find some friends or an easier target.

He slept sounded that night than he had in years.

The next morning they arose from their beds, dressed quickly and made their way out of the keep. Imoen was wearing a new suit of leather armor. Apparently, she had bought it at the meeting. As they made their way to the gates, they saw Amalgak.

"Are you leaving, then?" asked the captain.

"Yes, Amalgak, we are," said Jaheira. "Our business in this region is now complete, and we are now heading to Nashkel."

"Nice to know," said Amalgak. "Before you go, though, you ought to be aware. Some of the people who came in just now spoke of an ogre who used tame gibberlings to waylay their caravan.

"You'll want to be careful out there."

"Your warning is a-appreciated," said Khalid.

"Come on, let's go," said Jaheira. "Before we lose another day waiting."

So the second stage of their journey began. They marched south swiftly along the road, and the sun shone down on them. A stiff breeze kept Charname's armor from becoming too hot, but he kept glancing at the woods.

They were oddly quiet now in more ways than one. Something had changed in them.

"Sunny or not, it is nice to enjoy the out of doors," said Khalid.

"I've never been one for nature, to be honest," said Charname. Then he moved and hissed in pain. A minor burn from before hurt him.

"Charname, are you well?" asked Khalid.

"I was burned by a magic missile," said Charname. "I suppose my spells weren't enough to heal it fully. But I'm not wasting a potion on this."

"I have skill at healing," said Jaheira. "Let me help."

"No, thank you," said Charname. "I'll heal it myself once I've restored my energy. Or use a potion if it comes down to it."

"I could easily-" said Jaheira.

"Yes, I know you can," said Charname. "But I refuse to accept the help of any god."

Khalid paused. T-that seems an unwise policy."

"Why would you spurn the gods?" asked Jaheira curiously.

"Don't get him started," said Imoen.

"I refuse to buy into their protection racket," said Charname.

"What do you mean p-protection racket?" asked Khalid, surprised.

"What I said," said Charname. "The gods are gang leaders. Some put on an appearance of nobility. Others are openly brutal. But they're all equally tyrannical bastards, and I won't worship any of them."

"That seems easily disproved," said Jaheira.

"Really?" asked Charname. "Then let me ask you this. Let's say we have three kings. One calls himself good. One calls himself evil. And one calls himself neutral.

"But all three of them make a pact. They agree that anyone who doesn't agree to serve them will be slowly tortured into insanity. From there, their bodies will be fused into a giant fortification. Their impotent screams act as an eternal reminded of what happens to those who don't pay homage to one of the three.

Would you say any of these people are good?"

There was a sense of dread.

"…You speak of the Wall of the Faithless," said Khalid.

"Exactly," said Charname. "The Wall of the Faithless. It's a protection racket designed to terrify mortals into not carving their own path."

"S-surely, you cannot judge the gods by the same standards as mortals," said Khalid.

"On the contrary. I can. I do. And I did." said Charname. "I don't care what my ability to detect evil says. They're all cruel, monsters who tolerate evil to avoid bucking the status quo."

"And what would you have them do?" asked Jaheira.

"Stop being passive," said Charname. "Rally their heavenly armies and make all-out war on the evil deities. Destroy every one of them and replace them with people who aren't vicious psychopaths. Then invade hell and destroy the demons utterly. No more proxy wars. Not more working through mortals, so we do their dirty work for them.

"Pure, unending war until one side or the other is destroyed down to the last soul."

"S-such a suggestion could destroy the entire world. Nay, the u-universe," said Khalid.

"Maybe I'd rather it be destroyed than accept evil as a necessary part of creation," said Charname.

"You want to destroy the world?" asked Jaheira.

Charname was surprised. "No, of course not. What makes you think that? I just want to kill everyone in it who's evil."

"But then you would be the only evil being left," noted Jaheira.

Charname raised his senses, looking throughout the woods. "If that happened, then obviously I'd kill myself. Problem solved."

Jahiera laughed. "Charname, what you are suggesting is simple madness. Evil and good cannot be defined by black and white. You cannot judge ones' entire nature by-"

Charname raised a hand, and there was a flash of white light. He felt what he was looking for. "Oh look, I just used a spell to detect evil. Nobody in this party is evil, but there an evil ogre to the east. Let's go kill it."

And he turned and walked off the road. He heard them follow.

"I-I believe Charname retreats with victory in this matter, Jaheira," said Khalid.

"So it would seem," muttered Jaheira. Then she hurried up behind him. "Why are you so dead set on pursuing this creature? Our business is with Nashkel."

"The ogre is attacking caravans," said Charname. "That gives us the right to murder it and take any ill-gotten gains off its corpse."

"You have a… straight forward way of thinking of things," noted Jaheira.

"I am a paladin. It comes with the territory," said Charname. Then he began to think. "I'm not sure of my ability to kill an ogre in hand to hand combat. Do you three have any ideas."

Jaheira eyed him in irritation. "I have one.

"Khalid is skilled with a bow, and I with a sling. If we could trap the creature in place, then we could strike it down at our leisure."

"How were you planning on doing that?" asked Charname.

"I have in my possession a potion of invisibility," said Jaheira. I will creep up on the creature and cast a spell to summon roots to entangle it. How near are we?"

Charname closed his eyes. "It's near. In the clearing up ahead."

"Then I will begin my part in this," said Jaheira, drawing out the potion. "When you hear a wolf howl, follow me."

"C-careful dear," said Khalid, drawing his bow. "Ogres are not safe, and it may have help."

Jaheira drank the potion and vanished. There were no light footsteps. She moved away silently, hardly disturbing the underbrush. Then there was the sound of chanting and a roar. The howl of a wolf came to them.

"There's the howl. Come on!" said Charname.

Drawing his swords, he rushed out through the clearing, followed by Khalid and Imoen.

There was the ogre, a huge hulking brute, clad in leather. It held a morningstar in hand, but vines were holding it in place. It thrashed at them, as Jaheira hurled a stone that struck it in the shoulder. "Me will smash you! Smash you to goo!" cried the ogre as Imoen and Khalid shot arrows into his chest. "Gnashey! Mashey! Sic em!"

There were howls, and two gibblerlings rushed forward toward them. Gnashey and Mashey? Charname wondered why the brute had bothered naming them. Surely there couldn't be any affection between them?

He stepped forward and caught one as it lunged at him. His sword pierced it, and he danced away to slash the head off the other. The ogre let out a howl of anguish as arrows and stones shot into it again and again. Little by little, it was beaten down, until at last, it fell to the ground. The creature's eyes closed, and it died.

Charname wiped his blade on the grass.

"This w-was not what one could call a sporting victory," said Khalid.

"Sport is an unnatural thing," said Jaheira. "Hunters have done far less pleasant things too far more pleasant creatures. There is no shame in using any means to win."

A howl of anguish? Had the ogre regarded Gnashey and Mashey as pets? That wasn't possible. These things were always chaotic evil, totally devoid good. He tried to ignore the fact. "We killed the ogre. And it probably killed a lot of humans. So I don't see the problem."

"I think you are a t-touch dismissive of other sentient creatures lives," said Khalid.

"Can we just move? Before some of its friends show up?" asked Imoen.

"Imoen is right," said Jaheira. "These lands are not safe. We should-"

"Look," said Imoen, pointing. They did look. There, a little way to the south through the trees, they saw a caravan. Or what was left of it. The wagons had been upturned, and bodies were everywhere. Moving up to it, they saw several armed bodies lying. They had been crushed by a massive weapon.

There were several children among the dead, having been savaged by a wild beast. Probably Gnashey and Mashey. "Still feel sorry for the ogre, Khalid?" asked Charname.

Khalid met his gaze. "Any c-creature cut down in the prime of life is a tragedy."

"To each his own," said Charname. The swords on the bodies were a bit big for him the use. Best to leave them in place. Khalid walked among them, and then he gasped. "What is it?"

Khalid was standing by the body of a sixteen-year-old. He had been hit by the ogre, and on him was a ring. Khalid drew it off. "This ring, do you recognize it, Jaheira?"

Jaheira moved forward. "This is the ring of House Silvershield. I had heard that one of the Duke's sons was journeying back home. He must have been trying to cut across the country when he was caught."

"Well, whatever happened, we should tell someone about this," said Charname.

"We should cut south across country toward Beregost," said Jaheira. "I can lead us from here."

They walked in grim silence for a time. Charname could not drive out the memory of the ogres' anguish. Or the bodies of those he had killed. It should have been so simple. The ogre killed humans, so kill the ogre.

Somehow it wasn't.

What did Imoen think of all this? He looked at her. "Something wrong, Imoen? You've been very quiet."

Imoen shifted. "Nothing, I just.

"Um, I may have, kind of, sort of, picked something up."

Charname sighed. "What did you steal?"

"Well a noble mistook me for help and gave me these golden pantaloons and told me to wash em," said Imoen, drawing them out. "And I figured since he was so snooty, I might as well-"

The golden pantaloons. As in, one of the most valuable kinds of clothing in the world. Charname stood up. "We're going back to the Friendly Arm."

"You can't be serious," said Imoen. "We're days out."

"The odd coin here or there is one thing, but these are immensely valuable," said Charname. "You stole these."

"How do you think the nobles became rich in the first place?" asked Jaheira.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Charname.

"They went around robbing and stealing until they became rich," said Jaheira. "They passed their wealth onto their sons and daughters, who became spoiled. Then their descendants deluded themselves that they were superior somehow. Greater than nature's other creatures.

"If one of them was stupid enough to hand such a valuable artifact over to Imoen, let her keep them. They may prove valuable."

"M-much as I disapprove of theft, I've seen first hand the way many nobles behave," said Khalid sadly. "The t-theft may at least teach him humility."

"We go on. If you turn around now, you do so without us," said Jaheira.

Well, that didn't leave any choice. Charname sat back down. "Fine."

Imoen looked at him. "Charname, why do you value some stuffy old nobles property? You don't care at all about all those things we killed."

"He's human," said Charname. "They're monsters. The world would be a better place if we wiped them out. The world wouldn't be a better place if we robbed all the nobles blind."

"I, for one, find a certain appeal in the idea," said Jaheira. "If only to see nature take its course on the spoiled and fat amongst them."

"B-be nice, dear," said Khalid.

This journey was going to be a test. Charname could sense it.


	13. An Average Day for Sarevok Anchev

**Chapter Thirteen: An Average Day for Sarevok Anchev**

The sun was hidden behind a veil of clouds. Asar and Erus made their way along the road. Their armor was heavy, but someone had to patrol the main road, and they were the ones' who got unlucky that day. At least it was sweltering heat like yesterday.

"Is there anything more boring than being out on watch, Asar?" asked Erus. "The bandits never come anywhere near Beregost."

"This is an important duty, Erus." said Asar firmly. "Without us, the town would be defenseless. It's our duty as members of the Flaming Fist to make sure they aren't endangered."

"Maybe so, but I wager that we'd be better off finding the source than sitting around here waiting for them to come to us," said Asar.

Erus shrugged. "Commander Angelo has adventurers looking for the bandits even now. I'm sure they'll dig something up."

"I guess so," said Asar.

Then, suddenly, Erus saw someone approaching. He was a man of medium height with wiry limbs. A hooded cloak was flowing behind him as he made his way along the road, and at his side were two weapons. A saber, and a jeweled dagger.

"Look there. Is that…" Erus paused.

"Who?" asked Asar.

"It's Artemis Entrari!" said Erus, feeling himself panic. Was he after someone he knew? Probably not. "He's coming down the road even now!"

"That can't be," said Asar.

"He matches the description and everything," said Erus. "Same leather cape. Signature jeweled dagger."

"But isn't one of the greatest assassins in the realms?" asked Asara. "Wouldn't he not wear such distinctive gear?"

Good question, but he was missing the point. "Do you really think any of us could stop him? Come on; we've got to get out of the way."

"We're guards," said Asar.

"And he's Artemis Entrari," said Erus. "We don't stand a chance against him."

"If he's come here, it's because he is planning to kill someone," said Adar. "It's our duty to try and stop him." And he walked toward the man.

Erus stared in horror. "Arus, Arus come back here, damn you!"

But Arus ignored him, walking with shaking limbs toward the figure. Drawing a sword, he pointed it at the man. "Hold where you are. I serve the Flaming Fist. Identify yourself. And state your business."

The man eyed them in irritation. "I am Artemis Entrari. As for my business, I am pursuing an enemy of mine and seek information in Beregost. I have no quarrel with either of you."

"In Beregost the peace is to be kept," said Arus.

"And it will be if my target is not present," said Artemis. "Now step aside."

"Meaning that if you find whoever it is you are looking for, you'll murder them in cold blood and anyone who helps them." surmised Asar.

"More or less, yes," admitted Artemis. "I don't let my enemies live."

Erus stared in horror, and he realized Asar was just as terrified as he was. So why was he still standing there? "Leave. Now.

"You aren't wanted."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "What this town wants doesn't concern me. I will enter this town. Even if it is over your corpses."

"Asar, come on," said Erus. "We can't-"

"So be it," said Asar. "You're under arrest."

And then a jeweled dagger passed through his throat. Artemis drew out the blade and walked past as Asar collapsed to the ground, dead. Erus kneeled by him. "Asar!" Then a blade went to his throat. Erus looked up.

"Go to your fellow guards and tell them that if they interfere with my affairs, they'll suffer a similar fate," said Artemis.

And he turned to walk away. No one else tried to stop him.

* * *

Sarevok was bored.

It had been some time since he'd fought Gorion and he'd yet to meet anyone worth killing. They were few and far between at this stage. Perhaps he should seek his other principle entertainment, the use of elaborate plans. But he didn't have any in motion at the moment.

Perhaps he could throw one together on the fly.

"Sarevok, there is a party of adventurers just behind us," said Tamoko. "They are heavily armed and led by a paladin. News from our sources speaks of such a paladin. He and Charname slaughtered all of the forces north of the Friendly Arm.

"Shall we…"

"No. It isn't worthwhile," said Sarevok sadly. "Few indeed can match me. If they were to grow stronger, perhaps I might indulge in the matter. We head on to Beregost."

Soon enough, they came to Beragost. Sarevok had been here many times and paid no heed to the buildings. It was a trade center, and many business interests were concerned here. And yet the guards weren't anywhere to be seen.

"This is strange, indeed," said Tamoko.

The people were all inside, hiding. As if some serious threat had appeared and yet had chosen to cause no destruction. Sarevok considered the possibility that it might be him and dismissed the idea. It was probably not him; he'd been too careful with his reputation for that.

Fortunately, he found Force Commander Angelo outside a bar with dozens of guards. They looked outright terrified, and some were shaking openly. This irritated Sarevok a great deal. "Force Commander Angelo, why are the watchmen not at their posts?"

Angelo was a blonde, handsome man a little less than middle-aged. He wore fine red clothes instead of armor that showed off his toned physique. But none of his usual smugness was present. "Lord Seravok, I apologize. But… Artemis Entrari is in that bar."

Sarvok looked into the door. "The assassin?"

"Yes," said Angelo.

Well, Sarevok had found his entertainment for the day. "Has he done anything to warrant death?"

"He killed one of my guards," said Angelo. "However, to be blunt, I'm not sure I want to lose all my men trying to kill him. Especially since he hasn't done anything yet."

"Why did he kill the guard?" asked Sarevok, reflecting that Angelo's decision was the right one.

"The fool tried to arrest him. He must have been drunk," said Angelo.

Sarevok doubted that very much. Angelo was the sort of person who pointed out other's flaws to make himself feel better. Quickly, Sarevok glanced back to see the paladin approaching behind them. "I'd like to meet him. Angelo, there is a paladin coming down the road this way. When he arrives, tell him and his friends exactly what has happened and who is in this inn?"

"Do you want the entire party slaughtered?" asked Angelo, voice knowing.

"No. I want a distraction," said Sarevok.

Then he motioned for Tamoko to stay and walked into the bar, opening it and entering. Within was only one patron. Judging from the upset stools they had all left in a hurry. A terrified bartender was serving ale to the only remaining patron. Artemis Entrari matched his wanted poster and was sipping his drink casually.

He glanced up to where Sarevok was standing, eyed him, and dismissed him. But he did not take his eyes off. Sarevok might have a decent match against him if his base plan failed. But it hadn't failed yet. "You've made something of a disturbance of late."

"Do you intend to make an issue of the matter?" asked Entrari.

Sarevok moved forward and sat down next to him. Entrari's gaze was on him as he took his hand off his drink. "No, I was hoping to talk business."

"I'm listening," said Entrari, though he did not seem interested.

"First of all, I'd like to know exactly what it is that brought you out here," said Sarevok. "I have a vested interest in the status quo of Baldur's Gate."

"As I told the guards, I am looking for someone," said Entrari, contempt in his voice.

"I have a great many sources," said Sarevok. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"And what would the price for this be?" asked Entrari.

"Call it a matter of professional courtesy," said Sarevok. "The only other price would be a moment of your time." As he spoke, he drew out a pill from within one gauntlet. Secret compartments were so very useful.

Entrari met his gaze for a moment, then sipped his drink. "I am looking for Drizzt Du'urden."

Drizzt Du'urden? He'd been hacking his way through the eastern Sword Coast? He'd lost several patrols to him. "The legendary drow rebel? I received news that he was in these parts. The last I heard he was hunting to the east in the wilds. I doubt you'll find much information in Beregost, however. Communications have been cut off for months."

Artemis paused. "…I see.

"I believe you wanted to talk business?"

"Yes," said Sarevok. Where the hell was the paladin? He wasn't a pragmatist, was he? "Once you've finished this business with Drizzt Du'urden I was hoping I might hire you."

"For what?" asked Entrari.

"I was thinking less of any specific job and more of longterm employment," said Sarevok. "You see, I have two kinds of men in my service. The first are psychopaths who steal anything they can get their hands on. They end the lives of sentient creatures for money and care nothing for the sanctity of life. The second are assassins and murderers."

Artemis laughed at that. Sarevok smiled and continued onward. "My position in the Iron Throne means I have to deal with all kinds of problems. Sometimes I need someone to help me with those problems. It would be far more fruitful work than pursuing a drow across the realms."

"I don't work longterm anymore," said Entrari, looking away.

"Very well then, I'm not-"began Sarevok.

Then the door opened, and the paladin stormed in, hand on his sword. As he did, a blonde woman rushed forward to restrain him. "Ajantis, wait!

"This is madness! Tempus does not look with favor on those who enter hopeless conflicts without reason!"

"He must not look with favor on anything then." said an elf, walking behind.

"I am a paladin, Branwen," said Ajantis. "I cannot stand by while this murderer stalks this town."

"Ajantis, wait," said Branwen. "If we face him directly, we will die. It will be a brave death, but a wasteful one. Your death will have no meaning. Far better to focus on those enemies that we can defeat."

"In truth, I'm fully in favor of the idea," said Xan. "We're all doomed in any case, and going up against the worst assassin in the realms would probably be a memorable end."

"Worst assassin?" asked Ajantis, suddenly concerned for his friend. Entrari shifted and took his eyes off Sarevok and in the moment Sarevok slipped the pill into his drink.

"Xan, shut up!" said Ajantis, who, evidently, was not nearly so suicidal as he pretended to be.

"Well, he wields a signature jeweled dagger, is easily recognizable. And he generally just murders everyone who gets in his way," said Xan. "Any assassin with an ounce of pride would get their targets with minimal fuss, as opposed to leaving a trail of bodies wherever he goes.

"In fact, perhaps assassin is too strong a word. Expert ruffian would perhaps be-"

"Get him out before he gets us all killed!" said Ajantis, before he and Branwen dragged him out.

Entrari looked at Sarevok, took a sip, then stood. "… I'm going to kill that elf." Then, suddenly, he choked and fell to one knee. His arms went limp as he collapsed, struggling to breathe.

"I'm afraid he was all too correct," said Sarevok, standing to kneel by him. "You feel it don't you. The poison rushing through your veins. I slipped it into your cup when he entered. Did you really think that martial prowess was the only way to murder someone?" Then he reached and grabbed the assassin by the throat and began to crush it. "I was planning to kill you one way or another when I got in here. But I thought a demonstration of true subtlety might enlighten you. And a test of some new poisons is always worthwhile."

Sarevok decided that strangling was his favorite way to kill a person.

Once he'd choked the incapacitated assassin to death, he snapped his neck. With that done, he paid the bartender a tip and left. Walking out, he was greeted by Angelo. "Lord Sarevok-"

Sarevok shoved a bag of gold into his hands. "You, take this money and use it to resurrect the guard who tried to stop him. The Flaming Fist needs men with some actual backbone."

Angelo nodded. "Yes… Lord Seravok."

Then Sarevok walked over to where the party of adventurers was speaking. There appeared to be some sort of argument going on, but it stopped when he approached. "Excellent work, Sir Ajantis. You've assisted in the death of one of the realms most notorious murderers.

"Walk with me. There is much we need to discuss."

"What about the body?" asked Angelo.

"Sell the magical artifacts, give the money to the Temple of Ilmater to the west of here," said Sarevok. "No doubt the poor will benefit from it. As for the body, hang it where the world can see and make sure it is labeled." That got a cheer, which satisfied him. Sarevok had been poor once, and while he had no special empathy for anyone else, he knew how much they needed it. It would be good for his reputation.

Ajantis did walk with him but eyed Sarevok with some suspicion. Wisely so, but Sarevok was certain he could put him at ease. "Why is it you wished to speak with us?"

"I have heard very good things about your band, Paladin Ajantis," said Sarevok. "Sir Keldorn of the Order of the Most Radiant Hearts spoke of you, and you have more than lived up to his claims. Because of your efforts, the northern reaches of the Sword Coast are safe, for a time."

"It was not done alone," said Ajantis. "Others of like mind will always stand against the unrighteous."

"Are there any of note you might mention?" asked Sarevok." I would love to see them have further employment?"

"On the road, I met two of note," said Ajantis. "Charname, a paladin of great courage and fortitude, though eccentric in beliefs. And a kind girl named Imoen. They were of great help, and will likely come this way soon.

"I offered them the chance to accompany us, but they had a meeting with two named Khalid and Jaheira."

Khalid and Jaheira, they were old companions of Gorion. "I see.

"I'll keep an eye out for them. For now, however, I need you to tell me all the information that you have learned. I have been sent to crack down on these uprisings, and I will need to know all I can."

"Very well," said Ajantis. "Though we are to meet with Kivan soon, I will tell you what we know."

It was once Ajantis began his explanation that Sarevok started to get a little worried. The paladin had been tracking the movements of the bandits. His party had deduced far more than was good for his plans. It wasn't anything incriminating on its own, but with a few more loose threads it could become a problem.

"… You've done well," said Sarevok. "This information you've gathered may well be the downfall of the plot to destroy the Sword Coast. And in the hands of my superiors, it would do just that. I commend you.

"Still, the matter of this Abdel Adrian concerns me. He must be eliminated first. Unless I am mistaken, he is the weaker of the factions. If he is destroyed now, we may focus all our intention on the main branch. But if he is left alone, he may grow in power. The Gnoll Stronghold is near him and might make for a powerful ally."

"Then my party and I will deal with him personally," said Ajantis. "Those who prey on the innocent deserve no mercy, whatever their banner." Hook.

"It is a dangerous task you take on," Sarevok warned him. Line.

"Tempus commends those who seek glory on the battlefield, whether they succeed or fail," said Branwen.

"Better to die sooner than late, I suppose," said Xan. Sinker.

"Then the hopes of the realm go with you," said Sarevok, drawing out some gold and handing it over. "Here is payment for your troubles. Make your report to Angelo and go as soon as you are ready."

"It shall be so," said Ajantis.

They parted ways, and Sarevok met with Tamoko at the inn. There they sat down and had a very nice dinner before retiring to their room.

"…That was a near miss," said Tamoko.

"Get in contact with Tazok," said Sarevok. "Tell him to head for the west of Beregost and have an ambush waiting for them. He'll expect a heavily armed band of adventurers who are known to be very dangerous.

"Bring excessive force; I want this problem solved before they get too close. And get in contact with Tranzig, tell him to follow them and keep an eye on their progress but not to engage."

"What of Abdel Adrian?" asked Tamoko.

"Ajantis will make a fine martyr." said Sarevok. "When his entire party is slaughtered by the vile brute, I shall vow revenge. Then bring the full might of the Flaming Fist upon him. Providence shall ensure that no attacks are launched on Beregost. Thus making my calculated risk all the more inspiring for its daring."

"…It is certainly well put together," said Tamoko. "What if he wins?"

"Then I'll have another person worth killing," said Sarevok. "This whole plan is more for my own amusement than any actual need. I could just kill the entire Sword Coast and get much the same result."

Tamoko nodded. "Do you think Artemis Entrari will be resurrected?"

Who? Oh, right, that idiot he'd killed at the bar. "Who cares?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hate Artemis Entrari.

I found him loathsome in the Icewind Dale trilogy. The fact that he got his own series was why I quit reading the books. He was an utterly contemptible monster with no redeeming features whatsoever. And he wasn't even cool or cunning. The extent of his 'cunning' was torturing an innocent halfling and creating a trail of corpses. I did not find his rivalry with Drizzt even remotely compelling. Mostly I wanted their fight to end so we could get to the relevant parts of the book.

But what I find least forgivable about Artemis is his lack of subtlety and guile. Yes, he stealths around once or twice. But most of the time, he just murders his way to whatever his target happens to be. Oh and sometimes he uses a surprise round.

Sarevok is a better assassin than Artemis. And when a seven-foot-tall guy in scary black armor is better at stealth than you are, you know you're a hack.

That said, I realized I was killing someone's favorite character when writing this. So I did so with a great deal of reluctance. Even so, I needed a reason to get Ajantis and Sarevok in the same scene together. It also provided me with a means by which I could introduce certain world elements. Like the fact that some adventurers are so powerful, they could wipe out whole armies. It also helps me establish Sarevok's character somewhat.


	14. Pest Control

**Chapter Fourteen: Pest Control**

It was a bright sunny day when the group finally staggered into sight of Beregost. Just beyond the sign was a town with many raised structures. It sprawled outward over the horizon, a mass of white walls and black roofs. Charname realized it was bigger than Candlekeep.

There was no wall surrounding it at all, and as they neared it, Charname wondered why not. He decided to ask Khalid. "Well, we made it. There is Beregost."

"Yes, though I c-confess, it was a somewhat more eventful journey than I was hoping for." Said Khalid.

"Quiet Khalid." Said Jaheira as they walked. "Something is off about all this. Can't you feel it in the air?"

They passed the sign and saw a tree. On the branches of the tree was hanging a rope, and from that rope was hanging a body. A spike was below it, and the head of an average looking man was there. A sign was nearby it.

"Can't imagine what." Noted Charname as he walked forward. He read the sign. "Assassins ye be warned. This is the head of Artemis Entrari, who murdered a guard and was rightly executed by Lord Sarevok Anchev.

"Him again."

"Artemis Entrari?" asked Imoen. "But he's a legendary assassin! How can he be dead?"

"I've found that just about anything dies if stabbed enough." Said Charname. "Come on, let's keep moving."

On they walked. The lack of walls bothered Charname as he neared the city. Finally, he looked at Khalid. "Why are there no fortifications here? Surely a stone wall surrounding the town would help a great deal."

"Beregost is a merchant t-town." Said Khalid. "I b-believe there was once an attempt to rebel against the G-Grand Dukes of Baldur's Gate. The rebellion was crushed, and the walls were torn down to prevent a repeat incident.

"I-it is not a pleasant story."

As they walked past the cow pasteurs, a white haired young man moved forward to greet them. He wore a farmer's hat and had a straw between his lips. He took off his hat as they came near him. "Need directions? You seem a friendly sort, so I thought I'd offer my services as a guide. What do you need from the town of Beregost."

"This city is a blight upon the landscape!" snapped Jaheira, sounding in an even fouler mood than usual. "Better to have let the land grow wild!"

"Don't mind her." Said Imoen. "We're looking for a bit of luxury. What's the nicest inn in town?"

"No, we're not." Said Charname.

"Quiet Charname, Imoen the Wise is at work." Said Imoen.

"The finest inn would have to be Feldepost's, though it is also quite friendly." Said the man. "Lots of local color, Feldepost's Inn is in the south west side of the town.

"Anything else?"

"What I really need is just a place to sit down and drown my worries." Said Charname. "Where is a good tavern?" He wanted to learn about what happened with this Seravok fellow.

"A drop or two to ease your spirits?" asked the man. "The Burning Wizard and the Red Sheaf are in the center of town. Feldepost's Inn is along the western edge, and the Jovial Juggler is along the south. They will all serve you well."

"Hold on a moment, some of our weapons are in need of repair." Said Khalid.

"And our frying pan." Said Imoen. "It broke clean through when we were cooking last night."

"Do you have a good smithy?" asked Charname.

"We have the best smithy in all the realms." Said the man, proudly. "Taerom "Thunderhammer" Fuiruim runs the Thunderhammer Smithy in the eastern side of town. He has a few exceptional items as well, though you could also check Feldepost's Inn. They carry trophy items, though you had best be rich as kings. Feldepost's Inn is in the west, closer to the south edge of town."

"Thanks for your help." Said Charname with a smile.

"No problem, friend." Said the man. "Enjoy your stay."

As they walked past, Charname had the mental image of Beregost burned down to the frames of the houses. People ran in terror as monsters chased them, as defenders struggled to fend them off. Then it passed, and he saw people.

There was a pauper on the corner, while elsewhere, people walked by without a second thought. Charname wasn't so sure about visiting a tavern now. He sighed and remembered his mission. "Well, let's see now. We have to clear some spiders out of a house, get new supplies for our journey, and then head south to Nashkel."

"I wonder if you have a proper set of priorities." Said Jaheira. "Surely, spiders are not a high priority when the fate of the realm is at stake."

"Look, Jaheira, I have a long history of pest control." Said Charname. "I am not about to abandon my old career for prospecting simply because you feel it doesn't suit you."

"Well, perhaps we could hunt some of the dangerous monsters to the east." Said Khalid. "The gnolls of the southwest have been making incursions of late."

"A waste of my talents!" said Charname, before walking up to a person. "Excuse me; I saw a sign saying that Artemis Entrari had been executed. Is that true?"

"Yes." Said the woman. "He came into town and killed a guard. But Lord Seravok Anchev came in and killed him in single combat. Then he donated the funds to the Temple and had the guard resurrected. You should have come into town a day ago; he's already moved on by now."

"Have you heard anything about a party led by a paladin?" asked Charname. "A man named Ajantis."

"Oh, him." Said the woman. "I heard he helped Lord Sarevok find Artemis, though I've heard several stories as to how. He went off west to hunt some of the bandits with his party."

"Then it looks like I missed him." Said Charname.

"You know him?" asked the woman. "Is it true that Ajantis singlehandedly slaughtered an army of hobgoblins."

"No," said Charname. "it was more of a team effort. And we had a number of narrow calls in the process." He paused. "I have to go." Drawing out his journal, he read the directions that he'd been given and followed them. As they did, Jaheira looked irritated with him. He ignored her; however, this was his specialty.

Finally, he halted before a house, right near the Jovial Juggler like he'd been told by… what was her name?

It didn't matter.

Charname drew his swords and marched toward the door. "Alright, this looks like the place. Let's get in there and hunt some spiders-"

He opened the door and saw before him four monstrous spiders. Any one of them was up to his waist. Venom dripped from their mandibles as they scuttled toward him. "GODS ABOVE! GET BACK, GET BACK!"

He shut the door and slammed his back against it. "What the hell were those?"

Jaheira also looked a bit disturbed. Imoen stared. "Charname, you said these were spiders. Not giant flesh-eating spiders!"

"She just said that it was a spider problem. It was supposed to be a fetch quest." Snapped Charname.

"What do we do?" asked Imoen.

"Yes, fearless leader." Said Jaheira. "What now?"

Charname sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll do the job anyway. We made an agreement, and we will stick to it. Imoen, I'm going to open this door and charge in. You will use your bow to shoot one of the creatures over the table. Khalid, you watch my flank.

"Jaheira, hit things with your stick if you feel up to it."

"Your tone is not appreciated." Said Jaheira.

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" asked Charname as he turned around. Raising a foot to kick down the door, he thought better of it. Charname planted his sword in the ground, turned the knob, and pulled it open. Then he snatched up his sword and charged in.

"CHARGE!" he cried.

Imoen fired a bolt of energy over a table to burn one of the creatures. Charname brought down his sword to slash one across the face. As he did, another surged at him only to be warded off by Khalid's shield. One of the spiders bowled over the table and scuttled toward Imoen. But Jaheira interposed herself and brought down her staff.

It recoiled, and then Charname was bowled over by the spider he struck. Scrambling, he felt it bite his hand and inject the venom. The pain was sharp, and he returned the favor by driving his other sword through its body. It screeched and recoiled as he threw it off.

Drawing out his sword, he shieathed it. Around him, he saw that Khalid had killed his spider and Jaheira hers. Imoen had caught the last in the eye with an arrow. Drawing a potion from his pack, Charname drank it.

"Charname," said Jaheira, "you've been injured. Show me your wound."

"It's fine. I just drink a potion." Said Charname.

"This kind of spider is highly poisonous." Said Jaheira. "The venom could kill you."

"I'm a paladin." Said Charname. "I'm Immune to that kind of thing. Now fan out and help me find her boots and whisker. Also, we need one of the bodies as proof."

Fortunately, one of the spiders was reasonably small in the sense that it was only about the size of their torso without the legs. After folding the legs in on it, they could wrap it up in a blanket and tie it. Even so, it was quite heavy, and someone would have to carry it.

Charname found the boots and whiskey in a box and put both of them away.

"Hey Charname," said Imoen, "look at this gem I found." She raised a blazing red gem.

"Put it back Imoen; we have a contract." Said Charname.

"It seems to me that the contract was made under deceptive pretenses." Said Khalid. "But the point stands, best not to take anything."

"Aw." Said Imoen, putting it back.

"Now, where to now?" asked Jaheira.

"To the bar, I need a drink." Said Charname. "Come on."

It had been a quest to forget. But at least they'd be paid well.

Unfortunately, Charname had forgotten the farmer's directions, and so had everyone else. Jaheira didn't drink alcohol, and neither did Khalid. And Imoen had wanted to go to the inn. Probably so she could steal everything that was not nailed down.

And everything that was, for that matter.

They ended up wandering aimlessly, getting badly lost. Asking for directions did no good, as it seemed that the farmer knew the place better than most. Eventually, they came to a building that might have been the one. But a look inside the windows revealed it was mostly filled with dry goods.

"I don't think this is a bar." Said Imoen.

"Well, it looks like a shop of some kind." Said Charname. "Let's take a look inside."

Opening the door, he entered and found a dwarf operating the counter. Yet he went clad in heavy armor and eyed them with suspicion. On his helm was a very nice helmet, and he had a heavy war axe close to hand. His hand fell upon it as Charname approached. "Greetings, I am Kagain. What can I do for you?"

"Um, what kind of shop is this anyway?" asked Charname, surprised.

"I run an escort business." Said the dwarf. "I hire mercenaries to escort caravans en route from Amn to Baldur's Gate. Right now, I'm looking for some strong sword arms, and I'm willing to pay high. It seems that one of the caravans under my protection never arrived at Baldur's Gate. I need to know what happened to it." He paused. "You look like a strong group of warriors, interested in a job?"

"We do not have time for-" began Jaheira.

"Sure, we're always interested in more money, tell us more." Said Charname, to contradict her.

"That's good." Said Kagain. "I've been having a lot of problems with bandit activity lately. But they've always only taken the cargo and let the caravan go afterward. I've been catching flak from the family of some of the passengers of this caravan. After all, it was my job to make sure everyone got to Baldur's Gate. Normally I wouldn't give a damn about some stupid whiner. But one of the passengers was the son of Entar Silvershield, and in this part of the world, his word is law." He eyed them. "So, do you want the job or not?"

"Sure, as soon as you tell us how much we'll be paid." Said Charname. It sounded interesting, more so than going to Nashkel.

"I'll pay each of you thirty gold per head, plus a share of any booty if there's no one left alive to claim it." Said Kagain.

"Sounds good to us." Said Charname quickly.

"Good, I'm glad you have some sense in your heads. "I have an underling who can take care of business here while I'm gone, so let's get a move on." He drew his axe and put it in his sheathe, before snatching a shield off a wall.

"Wait, you're coming with us?" asked Charname.

"No, you're coming with me." Said Kagain flatly. "I can't afford to let this kind of operation be taken care of by underlings. Now let's move, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

And he strode out the door.

"What are doing, Charname?" hissed Jaheira. "We are meant to be solving the iron shortage?"

"C-calm yourself, dear." Said Khalid. "Finding the son of Entar Silvershield is a matter of i-importance in itself. And we may be able to cut down on the bandit raids by doing this."

"Cheer up Jaheira!" said Imoen. "We've got to get all the fetch quests out of the way before we can slay dragons!" "You do have a deluded view of the world, don't you child?" asked Jaheira.

"You're all idiots." Said Kagain flatly.

This had gone in an unexpected direction. Not that Charname particularly cared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, I think this is going to make clear just where Charname's plans are headed. Sorry, it took so long to get this thing up, I've been busy.

Oh and if you guys want to discuss the fic, or ask me any questions, I have a Discord Server you can talk to me and other fans on. Just remember to remove the spaces.

https

:

/

discord  
.gg

/

MX5wgf


	15. Caravans and Death

**Chapter Fifteen: Caravans and Death**

Kagain led them quickly out of town along the road. As they walked, he spoke little, other than a gruff statement about one thing or another. Once and a while, he would mutter about travel expenses and how time was money.

Jaheira, on the other hand, would not stop talking. "I cannot help but notice that we are heading the opposite direction we had originally planned, Charname."

"Well, you know, sometimes things take you off the road you planned for." Said Imoen.

"Or off the r-road entire, it seems." Said Khalid demurely.

"Messenger coming." Said Kagain.

A man hurried down the road. He was sweating and cut above the brow. Stumbling, he fell to one knee, gasping. Charname rushed to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Lost my horse." Said the man. "Had to make a run for it.

"Must dash to Beregost, I must! Governor Kelddath must be told of the extra troops being sent his way! Beregost is to be garrisoned in case of Amnian attack, though Amn has denied such intent. Of course, they would deny it, the snakes! Make way for the messenger!"

And he sprinted down the road before anyone could say anything else.

"I-it would appear that things are escalating, wouldn't you say dear?" asked Khalid.

"Yes, and here we are looking for some lost caravan along the road. We should go to Nashkel soon!" said Jaheira.

"Kagain, what do you make of all this?" asked Charname.

"Bad for business." Said Kagain. "If Nashkel stops sending ore shipments, I'll be out of a job. These damn bandits are getting out of hand. Course, they'll be the least of our troubles if a war breaks out. Amn'll win for sure if it comes to a fight. "We ought to cleave a few bandit skulls while we're out here if only to lighten up the roads."

So they moved on along the road. As they did, Jaheira peered along the road and finally halted by the side. "There are tracks here, Charname. A caravan was pulled off the road here recently."

"Tracks?" asked Imoen. "Where?"

"You're looking right at them, child." Said Jaheira.

"Might have had some hostages." Mused Kagain. "Come on; I don't want to talk when we could be working."

On they walked into the woods. Kagain strode ahead rapidly, following alongside Jaheira. There was silence among them in the beating sun. Then Imoen chirped up. "So, Kagain, how did you get into the mercenary business anyway?"

"Go pester someone else." Snapped Kagain.

"Here, look there." Said Khalid.

They strode out into a clearing, and there found two carts turned over. Bodies were around them, and they were flowing with fresh blood. They moved toward them.

"That's a caravan, alright." Said Charname.

They looked around, finding bodies and nothing else of value. Kagain examined each one, in turn, frowning and scowling.

"Any luck?" asked Imoen.

"Not sure." Grunted Kagain. "No, no, this is a poor merchant caravan. Not the kind of place they'd carry a noble. It looks like the damn fools were executed."

"Eiieee!" came a screech.

Looking up, Charname saw a tide of xvarts rushing out of the trees. Kagain sighed. "For the love of money."

Kagain drew his axe and charged the xvarts with Charname and Khalid to meet the blue men. Charname parried a thrust as Kagain turned a blade and slashed off an arm. Khalid slashed two throats. An arrow caught another in the eye.

The rest of the xvarts turned and fled in panic.

Charname quickly checked their pockets for gold and divvied them out.

"They're dead." Said Kagain, looking around. "But it looks like some other tracks led us off a bit. Maybe other wagons. I need an ale."

And he just walked on without saying another thing. He led them at a breakneck pace as quickly as possible. Charname had trouble keeping up with him at all. Then Kagain suddenly halted, he nearly bumped into him. The dwarf jabbed him in the gut with an elbow and motioned for silence.

"Hold on a moment." He said. "Get down."

Charname quickly did so, as Jaheira, Khalid, and Imoen came up behind. Crawling forward, they peered through and listened in.

"I'm telling you, Khalis," said a voice. "this is the best idea you've ever had. We don't have to follow any of their damn rules, and we take the whole lot."

Charname peered through the underbrush and saw more carts. A group of armed men was speaking with one another, numbering in the dozens. They were sitting in circles, drinking beer. "Just be careful not to say that around Abdel. Jaha is good for keeping him tame, but if he figures out he's not the one in charge, we'll have problems."

"Still, some of these girls were pretty good looking. Shame, the orders were to kill them all." Said another.

"We're sending a message to Baldur's Gate. Show em exactly who they're dealing with here." Said Khalis. "Abdel is smart enough to know longterm raiding won't work." He paused. "I wish this caravan hadn't led us on such a chase, we've gone too far in as it is.

"Either way, if we keep this up long term, we can start exacting tribute. Have merchants pay us. If we play our cards right, we'll become a Kingdom in our own right."

"A kingdom, what do you mean?" asked one.

"A bandit's someone who steals money from caravans." Said Khalis. "A king's someone caravans pay so they won't steal from them." He paused. "Wait, do you hear something?"

"What is it?" asked a man.

"It's nothing." Said Khalis. "We'd best head back."

So they left.

"Shouldn't we have killed them?" asked Charname.

"No good." Said Kagain. "We couldn't fight all of them at once. We're lucky they weren't paying attention. Not like there were any hostages to save.

"Not worth killing em anyway."

"I thought you wanted to split a few skulls." Noted Imoen.

"Fighting off a horde of bandits is not in my contract." Said Kagain. "Come on, let's see what we can find."

In they went and Kagain looked at the bodies. He seemed to recognize the carts and gave a slight smile. Then, as he looked at the bodies, he paused. "I know this one; he was a guard for the stupid kid.

"Where the hell is Cloudwulfe?! I hired the bastard to escort this caravan!"

"Cloudwulfe?" asked Khalid. "I believe he was a mercenary from Icewind Dale, was he not?"

"A veteran of that war with the Chimera." Said Kagain. "And one of my best contacts. He's completed tasks that got a dozen other parties killed. Him and his men were on loan to me from the Iron Throne.

"But none of his group are among the corpses.

"They'd have made mincemeat of those scum."

"Fan out and look for survivors." Said Charname. "We might be able to save someone. Jaheira, watch for anyone else."

"There won't be any." Muttered Kagain as they looked through each cart. "Those idiots wanted to send a message. They've just made themselves the number one target for the whole damn country. Mushheads are as good as dead now." Then he halted and scoffed in disgust. They had come to the body of a child, perhaps fourteen years old. He'd had his throat cut and had been stripped naked. "Well, look what I found. This is the body of Silvershield's son. Guess I'm in a lot of trouble now."

The boys hand was clasped on something, and Khalid kneeled down by it, opening it to find what was within. It was a pendant. "There is Entar Silvershield's family brooch. I will take this and hope to return it to him."

A child was dead. There were women here as well. It was all so casual to Charname, as though it was natural. He didn't feel sick or angry or anything. What was wrong with him?

"Shouldn't we bury the bodies?" asked Imoen.

"I'm not bothering about burial. There will be more monsters where that came from." Said Kagain. "Not like these need their corpses where they're going.

"Besides, with him dead, I'll be a wanted dwarf. From what I've gathered so far, all of you are after those damnable bandits. Well, since my reputation is mud now, how 'bout I help you gain revenge on those scumbags?"

"Sure, we could use your skills." Said Charname, looking up as they walked away. He paused for a moment, then removed his cloak and threw it over the body.

"I wasn't offering my skills." Said Kagain. "I don't mean to risk my neck on this kind of thing, and you lot don't really seem my sort. But I can provide you with a bit of information that could wreck things for whoever did all this. And that's okay in my book.

"See, a while back, two fellows came through Beregost, Xzar, and Montaron. Real unpleasant bunch, but they had contacts here. I had a few conversations with them, and they got me a contact with some of the Zhentarim.

"I exchanged some letters, and I learned about some transactions." Her drew out four pouches and tossed one to Charname, who caught it. Another was thrown to Imoen, Jaheira, and Khalid. "Here's your payment, by the way."

"What is this about transactions?" asked Jaheira, approaching.

"The Iron Throne is stockpiling iron. They've been buying up stock from other sources." Said Kagain.

"How is that notable? It's an iron shortage." Said Imoen.

"Not this branch of the Iron Throne, moron, the others." Said Kagain as they walked. "It's a huge trade conglomerate. Anyway, there is a high demand for iron from other places. But, funny thing, all the markets have been bought out by one person or another.

"More importantly, these people all have dealings with the Iron Throne."

"So they are taking advantage of the shortage?" asked Imoen.

"They are p-probably planning to use the shortage to sell to Baldur's Gate at inflated profits." Noted Khalid.

"When you want to sell at high prices, you want your mark to be desperate." Said Kagain. "Do it now, while we're at peace, and things might be sorted out, and you get a good price.

"Wait until Amn is marshaling troops on the border and they've got no iron stockpiled?

"You'll make a killing. It's what I would do."

"You're all buffleheaded." Said Imoen.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jaheira.

"This Sarevok guy is the adopted son of Rieltar, the Head of the Iron Throne on the Sword Coast." Said Imoen. "He's obviously pretty popular, and Rieltar made a lot of donations to Candlekeep.

"I remember he visited Ulraunt once and was really rude to Old Puffguts."

"What's your point?" asked Kagain.

"W-why go to the trouble of garnering such a public image if you were going to ruin it through base extortion simply." Asked Khalid, taking the point. "The Iron Throne would want to use the iron shortage to its advantage. But through a s-silk glove.

"I f-find Cloudwulfe's disappearance strange, especially given that he was an elite."

"Entar Silvershield is one of the most powerful nobles in Baldur's Gate." Said Jaheira. "When I last spoke with him, he was taking steps against the Iron Shortage. The death of his son l-leaves him without a direct heir."

"If he were to d-die, the question of who would be the next Grand Duke would be put into question." Noted Khalid.

"You think Cloudwulfe abandoned the caravan on orders from someone else?" asked Kagain before shaking visibly. "That bastard! I'll see him hung and penniless for this!" Then he sighed. "Who am I kidding. He's got protection if he pulled something like this."

"What will you do now?" asked Charname.

Kagain sighed. "I hear they're giving out bounties on bandit scalps. I figure if I can take a few hundred of them, I ought to get a bit of a reprieve."

"T-tell me, Kagain, do you keep records of all the transactions you make?" asked Khalid, looking at the pendant.

"Of course." Said Kagain. "I'm not the sort to let myself get cheated."

"I w-would very much like to look at them if you don't mind." Said Khalid. "They might be of help."

"Well, I'm not usually one to pass out my records." Said Kagain. "But if it causes problems for the Iron Throne and Cloudwulfe, I'm fine with it.

"We'll discuss it after I get myself a drink at the bar." Said Kagain.

A drink sounded nice about now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I've always felt that Kagain was a pretty good character.

He's lawful evil, but he just seems bad-tempered at first glance. Instead of chewing babies, Kagain is merely a guy who does a job and doesn't much care if people get hurt as long as it doesn't affect him. He's a very everyday sort of evil and that is something you don't usually see.


	16. Anarchy

**Chapter Thirteen: Anarchy**

Kagain led them through the streets of Beregost. As they walked, Charname realized that he'd never gotten dead drunk before. Gorion would have never allowed it. On they walked until they were passing by a smithy. Smoke was rising out of the chimney in great waves, and the sound of hammering could be heard.

Then, just as they were passing by, a woman ran up to them. She was either an elf or a half-elf, Charname wasn't sure. But she sprinted up to them, her pink hair bobbing alongside her robes. "You! Yes, you. I don't see anybody else around here. A little help, please?"

"Of course, what do you need?" said Charname.

"There's bandits!" said the woman. "Vicious, magic bandits! And they must have gone to advanced bandit school or something. They're trying to capture me."

"I don't see how this is our problem." scoffed Kagain.

"Very well, I shall defend you from these bandits," said Charname quickly. It seemed the only paladin decision.

"Y-yes," said Khalid, "none shall lay a hand on you while you're here."

"My hero!" said the woman in deadpan. "Now, where are the rest of your men hiding? I'll be honest, I was betting on you having a legion of soldiers because you'll need it and- Oh goodness, they're here."

And then they came around the corner. Two men, dressed in red robes and flanked by half a dozen rough-looking men with swords. One of them was older and taller with a sharp beard and narrow eyes, The other was younger and nervous. "So, you would try to hide from us behind this unfortunate fool? Your cowardice proves as deadly as your reckless magic." Said the older.

"You're the one trying to capture me!" said the woman. "And I still don't know what you want, so I'd rather not let it happen. Get out of here before me, and my new friends descend to inject a fist into your mouth!"

"You there! Stand aside and give me the girl. Surely you won't risk your life for a stranger?" said the mage.

"I won't let you harm her," said Charname flatly. "By what right do you hunt this woman?'

"By my right as a wizard of Thay, we must study her anomalous powers… whether or not she comes willingly." Said the man.

"I've read more than I wish about these wizards," said Jaheira. "Those they study rarely survive the experience. And those that do wish otherwise."

"Let me guess: By 'study' you mean 'dissect'?" said Imoen.

"You shall not be privy to my methods!" said the man. "It is none of your concern, and she is a danger to both herself and others."

"Hold on a minute." Said Charname. "What anomalous powers are you talking about?"

The wizard scoffed. "I shouldn't be surprised that one as uneducated as you cannot spot a wild mage when you see one. Her spells cause more harm than good. We must extract her secrets and, of course, prevent her from harming herself or others. I have said enough; hand her over."

"I was educated in the Candlekeep," said Charname, annoyed at his tone. "So you can come and take her if you dare."

"If you wish to die for this wild mageling, so be it!" said the mage.

"Away with you, you pompous creeps!" snapped the woman, and she unleashed a spell.

She'd probably been casting it for some time. Whatever it was shot toward the man. There was a flash as light flickered around him and his guards scattered. "What?" said the man. "Not again!" He tried to counter it, and then he was gone in a flash.

"Ekandor?" asked the young mage. "Where did you go? We can't let her escape! Slaughter them all, and we'll sort this out once we find him!"

It was all Charname needed to hear. His blades came out as he charged toward the mage. One of the ruffians was caught by an arrow in the throat. Then he was on the mage. There was a flash, and searing heat hit him. The pain was agonizing. He felt his flesh burning, but it didn't stop him as he brought around his sword to behead the mage.

His head fell to his feet as his body collapsed limp, spilling blood over the ground. A thug came at Charname, and he parried the man's thrust, moving his swords in a blur to drive him back. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Kagain cutting a man down. Khalid was dueling with another as Jaheira struck one senseless. Then he saw the woman cast another spell and send one to the ground asleep.

Then Charname felt a sharp pain. His enemy had pierced his armor and got him in the stomach. Knocking away the hand, Charname slammed the man down against the pavement. Then raised his sword. Then he stopped. The man was looking up at him in obvious terror, and Charname realized he did not want to die.

Stepping back, Charname let him up. "Leave."

The man rushed off. From there, Charname grabbed ahold of the blade within his stomach. The pain was agonizing, but somehow it did not reach him. Not as he drew the sword out, not as he healed the wound and not as he turned to see the rest of the men scurrying off.

Wiping his swords off on the cloth of the mage of Thay, he sheathed them.

"Blasted Wizards of Thay!" snarled Kagain. "Where the hell are the town guard! This is their damn job, not ours!"

"I am really, really, really, really, really sorry about what just happened." Said the woman. "I didn't want to involve you, but if I hadn't run into you when I did, they'd be elbow deep in my brains right now."

"No apology is necessary. I was merely doing what any honorable person would do," replied Charname as he noticed something about the wizards head. "Hey, Imoen, pass me your knife. This guy has gold fillings in his teeth."

Imoen came forward quickly and offered him a dagger. Charname quickly began working on prying them loose as they got to his favorite part. Looting corpses.

The woman looked on, a little disturbed. "Since you were kind enough to save me from those wizardly thugs, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. For your protection as well as mine. I swear, I'm quite a skilled spellcaster. I can hurl a fireball like you wouldn't believe."

"Very well, your company would be welcome." Said Charname, getting the gold loose, so it clattered to the pavement.

"Fantastic!" said the woman. "Let me just get my… well, nothing. I'm ready to go now!"

"Great," said Charname, "what's your name?"

"Neera." Said the woman. "Do you do this every time you win?"

"Pretty much." Said Imoen. "You've got to pay for supplies somehow. Hey, I could get us a pretty good price on these swords."

"But what about the town guard!" snapped Kagain. "Where…. I shouldn't have to risk my life helping passerbys in their turf! Where is that ponce Angelo!" Finally he sighed. "Let's just get a drink and figure it out later."

Once they'd looted all the corpses, they headed for the tavern. As they walked, Neera looked about. "So, um, what were you doing."

"We had intended to go deal with the situation in the Nashkel Minds." Said Jaheira. "However, a certain someone has seen us sidetracked.

"I expect the sun shall grow cold before we reach it."

They got to the tavern, Charname rolled his eyes and walked up the steps. Then he opened the door and walked in. Within was a large tavern with a motley assortment of patrons, laughing and drinking. It looked like a rough place, but Charname had seen worse. "As long as we don't get attacked by more murderers for hire, I don't care."

"You're at the end of your rope, I'll wager." Said a rough-looking dwarf, walking up in full armor.

"Seriously?" said Imoen blinking.

"Not that it's anything personal, you understand, but I'm afraid your time on this here ball of mud is just about done." Said Karlat.

Kagain scoffed. "Karlat. Still polishing the boots of criminals, I see."

"Kagain," said Karlat, narrowing his eyes. "There's a legitimate bounty on you as well. You'll join your clan soon enough."

"I hope you've the will to back up those words," said Charname.

Karlat looked to him as Kagain began to slip around the opening, unnoticed. "Aye, that I do. The will AND the way. Shall we get to business then?"

Kagain suddenly surged forward and threw his shield. Karlat turned but was knocked off balance. Before Karlat could move, Kagain grabbed his head from behind in two gloves and wrenched. There was a crack, and he slumped dead to the ground.

The tavern looked up to see Karlat's dead body slump motionlessly to the ground. Bemused, they glanced at one another, then went back to their business.

Charname eyed his equipment. "Hey, this guy has got chainmail."

"It's mine." snapped Kagain flatly.

"Fine, fine," said Charname, "but we get the cash. Does he have a note on him."

Kagain rummaged around the bag and drew out a scroll. Charname took it and unrolled it. There was a picture of him, and a description of him and his companions.

'Be it known to all those of evil intent, that a bounty has been placed upon the head of Charname, the foster child of Gorion. 'Last seen in the area of Candlekeep, this person is to be killed in quick order.

'This offer has been extended to all appropriate guilds.

'Those returning with proof of the deed shall receive no less than three hundred and fifty coins of gold.

'As always, any that reveal these plans to the forces of the law shall join the target in their fate.'

"Alright!" said Charname. "Look at this Imoen! Our bounty almost doubled!"

"We're on our way to greatness." Said Imoen.

"Blast all that." Grumbled Kagain as he walked over to the innkeeper. "Where are the guards. You innkeeper!"

"Kagain I-"began the man.

"None of that." Said Kagain. "Where is Angelo? Where are the guards! We've had two brawls in the street in the last five minutes and haven't seen so much as a plumed helm?

"What does he think we pay our taxes for?"

"He… he left yesterday." Said the bartender.

Kagain stared at him, shaking visibly with rage as Charname sat down. "What?"

"Yes, he took the garrison and headed south." Said the bartender. "Lord Sarevok is planning some kind of assault against the bandits. The ones that nearly killed Sir Ajantis."

"Ajantis?" said Charname. "What happened with him?" Had he been hurt?

"He… he came back badly wounded; apparently, his group was scattered in an ambush." Said the man.

Charname looked up. "We've got to go see him."

"Wait, wait, who is this Ajantis guy?" said Neera.

"A friend." Said Imoen. "He helped us out earlier."

Jaheira paused. "…Perhaps it was not so unwise to remain as I had thought.

"I was already concerned about the situation here in Beregost before. But now it seems that the defenders are gone and the wolves, to use the metaphor are closing in.

"Charname, I will go with you."

Charname paused and glanced over to Kagain. "Kagain, you knew that dwarf, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Said Kagain, drawing out a coin and handing it to the bartender. "Sorry about the mess." Then he turned back to Charname. "He worked with me for a spell before we cut contact. He decided to take the more lucrative trade of contract killing.

"I don't deal with the illegal myself.

"Not worth the risk. You can't enjoy wealth if you're on that business. You make it, but you end up floating facedown in a river once you slip up."

"Well, that's reassuring," said Charname. "Do you have any idea who could have written this?"

"Let me see it," said Kagain, snatching it. His eyes scanned over it quickly. "It's an automated quill spell. A cantrip that writes out words directly. Used by criminals to give out orders without putting their handwriting in it."

"I was hoping to report it the Flaming Fist," said Charname.

"Don't bother, Angelo is in on it," grunted Kagain.

"What?" said Charname,

"Let us not be h-hasty," said Khalid. "Neera, how long were you in this town before those wizards came after you."

"Um, it was, well, a week," said Neera. "I'd come here so the guards could keep them off me. When they left, I was going to head to the Friendly Arm or Nashkel, but they appeared out of nowhere."

"See," said Kagain. "Do you really think she's a high enough priority to sit around Beregost for a week, hoping the guards will just walk off? Charname, that bounty notice. How many times have you been attacked, and where?"

"Twice in Candlekeep." said Charname. "My Father, Gorion, choose to leave the keep and head for the friendly arm, but we never made it. A fiend in black armor intercepted us and…

"Well, Father died to him. I barely made it out.

"Then when I made it to the Friendly Arm I was attacked outside it."

Kagain laughed. "So whoever is after you is powerful enough to infiltrate Candlekeep. Then murder a powerful wizard and hire assassins from all over. What did you do?"

Charname thought about the worst thing he'd ever done. It was probably killing the assassins who had been attacking him. "I have no idea."

"When you left Candlekeep, did you take the road?" asked Kagain.

"Why does that matter?" asked Imoen.

"Shut up, girl, I'm trying to figure things out," said Kagain.

"No, we didn't take the road," said Charname. "We cut across country. But they caught us anyway. It was an ambush, they were waiting for us."

"Well, that settles it. It was an inside job," said Kagain.

"An inside job, what do you mean?" asked Imoen.

"I could buy assassins getting into Candlekeep," said Kagain. "If you'd been on the road, maybe they could have caught you. But if you were going across country and they still set up an ambush ahead of you, that strains things.

"Someone ratted you out."

"Who would do that?" asked Imoen. "We grew up in Candlekeep."

"Kid, just because you care about something, doesn't mean it cares about you," said Kagain bitterly. "Anyway, if they could bribe their way into Candlekeep, they can bribe Angelo. The man cheats at cards."

"Why does that matter?" asked Imoen.

"I-in my experience, the small aspects of a person's character inform you as to their larger aspects." Said Khalid. "One who is dishonest in one thing is likely dishonest in another."

"Right, anyway, way I see it, Angelo probably got bribed to move his troops out on some operation or other," said Kagain. "Then, since he knew about you, he went over to the Wizards of Thay and asked them for a bribe to look the other away.

"So he gets paid twice for a job he was going to do anyway.

"It's what I would do."

"I don't really believe that." Said Khalid.

"It's what I would do if I was stupid enough not to have any principles, I mean." said Kagain. "Angelo might strike it rich in the short term, but sooner or later he'll cross someone important.

"Mark my words, if he doesn't hang from a noose, he'll be found lying facedown in a lake with his throat cut. And I might just be able to help the former along a bit.

"Khalid, I'd like to go over some records with you.

"I've been keeping track of what is happening here. My mercenary business has been the thing keeping the bandits from having it all their own way. If we spin this right, we might just be able to blame everything on him.

"If can make everyone think everything is his fault, we could dodge an arrow or two. Maybe take down the one sending all these assassins after us."

"And it's all true, from a certain perspective," noted Jaheira. "But, are you sure we should be discussing this here?"

Kagain looked around at the fascinated glances. "Of course. Angelo has completely botched the security of the Sword Coast. Even if he isn't corrupt as all hell, I want people to think he is. That man has interfered with my business long enough.

"He failed his way up in the ranks, and I mean to see him fail his head up onto a spike. What's he going to do? Put a bounty on my head? Send the guards he's reassigned after me?"

Dead silence.

"S-splendid," said Khalid after a moment. "I would be m-most pleased to assist you in examining these records, Master Kagain."

"Good," said Kagain. "You head on to meet your friend. We've got work to do."

Charname, Imoen, and Neera made their way out, heading for the Jovial Juggler as they did. Neera eyed him. "So um, are things always this chaotic around you?"

"Not really," admitted Charname. "Usually, we just wander around aimlessly and murder everything with fangs."

"I think my magic will fit right in," said Neera after a moment.

Charname just hoped Ajantis was alright.


	17. The Tale of Ajantis

**Chapter Seventeen: The Tale of Ajantis**

The Jovial Juggler was a huge inn standing tall over the southmost part of Beregost. There were magnificent curtains on the windows, getting better the higher they rose. And on the front of the door was a sign with a juggler on the front.

Charname moved forward, opened the door, and entered. Imoen and Neera walked behind him, and they came into a magnificent wooden inn. People were drinking and speaking with one another in hushed tones. Several adventurers could be seen, talking, and discussing things over drinks. No doubt having adventures of their own planned.

Of course, Kivan was standing in the shadows.

He emerged and approached Charname. "So, you're here."

"Um, do uh... do we know you?" asked Neera.

"You do not," said Kivan.

"Kivan, you're alive," said Charname. "Where are Branwen, Ajantis, and Xan?"

Branwen and Xan are gone." said Kivan. "Ajantis is near, if you'll speak with him."

"How is he?" asked Charname.

"He has been healed well; however, our group is not yet at full strength," said Kivan.

Kivan led them to a table, where Ajantis was looking over a series of different maps. He had several new scars, and his sheath was empty. A spear was leaning against the table as he sipped a flagon of ale.

Charname and Imoen sat down. "Ajantis?"

"Charname, Imoen, it is good to see you well," said Ajantis.

"What happened?" asked Imoen. "We heard you were nearly killed. Also shouldn't you be uh... really injured or-"

"Healing magic." said Charname.

"Oh, right." said Imoen.

"Has Kivan told you nothing?" asked Ajantis.

Kivan had already marched back to the door with no one noticing, and Imoen glanced at him. "He's kind of the strong, silent type."

"So, um, I think I'll wait outside," said Neera. "This really seems like something you don't want a wild mage in." And she quickly strode out.

"Who was she?" asked Ajantis.

"A damsel in distress Charname saved from a group of evil red wizards," said Imoen quickly. "But what about you, how'd you end up so banged up?"

Ajantis sighed, seeming beaten down and despondent. "When my party arrived in Beregost, we were given a quest by a Lord named Sarevok. He tasked us with hunting down a notorious murderer, named Abdel Adrian."

"We've heard of him," said Charname, remembering Jaha.

"Yes, well, we set out at once to do as he asked. However, we never got that far," said Ajantis, motioning on the map. "Kivan is always scouring the surrounding lands for any sign of bandits. There is one, in particular, he wants to kill named Tazzok who...

"Nevermind.

"Well, Kivan found him as well as Adrian's camp. He came back to us and revealed he'd found a large group of them fortifying themselves in the mountains south-southwest of here. That shifted our plans quite a bit. Bandits need civilization to survive and act as parasites too. But ogres may just as soon destroy a town as raid caravans.

"Xan immediately sent out a sending spell to the garrison mage in Beregost to tell him of what happened. His name was Tranzig, I believe. We were then going to go about our business.

Unfortunately, we were marked. Though Kivan didn't notice anyone following him, so perhaps it was some spy or spell.

"They came as we rested, figures cloaked in mist. We hardly had time to take up our weapons and arms to fight. I knew at once that we could not fight so many in such a situation, so I called for Branwen to withdraw with Xan. From there, I faced the bandit leader Tazzok.

"He is immense, even for a Half-Ogre, but fights with vicious skill.

"I... well, I lost quite spectacularly, to be honest. Though I did kill two of them before Tazzok faced me himself. But he smashed my shield to splinters and shattered by sword.

"I would have been dead for certain and was well enough content with my life.

"Then out of the trees came dozens upon dozens of skeletons and arrows started whirring. Abdel Adrian led his men out, wielding a massive sword as large as he was tall. He was an immense beast of a man, and he cut two ogres in half with one blow. There was also a cleric, clad in violet casting unholy magic everywhere. And then there were gnolls, dozens and dozens of gnolls.

"Kivan slipped into the fray, then, and pulled me out of it. He'd gone back to help me when Branwen and Xan had pulled back. Tazzok and his men were too busy fighting to do anything else."

"That's some coincidence," said Imoen.

"It probably wasn't a coincidence," said Charname. "Remember, Adrian and Tazzok hate each other as much as the law. They're rivals."

"Yes," said Ajantis, sipping his ale. "Adrian has a blood feud going with Tazzok. Wicked men who work in one another's company hate each other as much as the righteous. I expect that he was made aware of Tazzok's movements and fell on him as soon as he arrived.

"If any comfort is to be found, it is that our enemies are killing eachother as well as us."

"But where did this cleric and the gnolls come in?" asked Imoen.

"That I cannot say," said Ajantis. "I am not as familiar with this region as I ought to be. Xan was more the expert on local events, and my focus has been entirely on the roads."

"The Gnolls Stronghold is way south of Adrian's area of operation," noted Charname, looking at the map. "If I were their leader, I'd be using the chaos of the Sword Coast to expand my territory. Maybe he's set up an Alliance with Adrian.

"By pooling their resources, they'd be in a position to conquer territory."

"Why would even a bandit want to work with such foul creatures?" asked Ajantis.

"Because he's worse than them," said Charname. "The gnolls, at least, are inherently stupid, wicked, and evil. Abdel is a human, capable of higher thought and benevolent deeds. He had the potential to be good, and so is far worse than common monsters."

"Well, maybe there are some good gnolls trying to throw off the reputation of their evil kin," said Imoen. "I mean, Drizzt Do'urdan is good, and he's a drow."

There was silence.

Everybody in the entire common room began laughing at that. Even Ajantis cracked a smile. After a moment, Imoen recovered, looking awkward. "But I mean, doesn't Drizzt sort of prove-"

"He doesn't prove anything," said Charname. "The entire Drow race is inherently evil. Every single drow that has ever been born since there have been drow has been evil. All of them except Drizzt.

"If Drow were capable of being good, they would be a noticeable number of good drow. At the very least, some would have been inspired to follow Drizzt's example.

"There aren't. And no movement of any kind has emerged to even slightly address any of his concerns."

"Well, what about Drizzt himself?" asked Imoen.

"He's insane," said Charname with a shrug. "My guess is that he has some obscure neurological disorder. One that has caused him to confuse good and evil as concepts. So he thinks he is being utterly evil but is actually behaving in sort of a good way."

"Isn't he officially recognized as good by his goddess?" asked Imoen. "I mean, I heard from Gorion that he met Drizzt once. Used a detect alignment spell, and he read as good."

"The gods are not an authority on good and evil," said Charname flatly. "They fail their own standards and therefore are wholly unqualified to judge anyone.

"Now, what about this cleric?"

"As for the cleric, I believe it to be Bassilus the Murderer," said Ajantis.

"Bassilus?" asked Charname, feeling a chill go down his spine. He still remembered the word of the manhunt years ago. Nobody had been permitted to leave Candlekeep at all for months. "You mean that mad cleric of Cynric who murdered his entire family and raised them as undead? I thought he died when he burned his own keep down." He'd fled into the wilderness and hadn't been seen at all.

"There have been rumors of him still being alive," said Ajantis. "Undead have been rising in the area around High Hedge to the east. I believe that Adrian has somehow convinced him to come over to his side. The man is gathering all the murderers of the Sword Coast to his banner.

"If you could give them a taste of justice, that would do me proud."

Charname nodded. "We'll do all we can."

"Wait a minute, where are Branwen and Xan?" asked Imoen.

"We don't know," admitted Ajantis. "There was no time to set up a meeting place, and they have not come to Beregost. It is possible they've been killed. Or perhaps taken prisoner.

"My hope is that they are merely lost."

"Xan isn't exactly the sort of person to mind getting lost in the woods, I guess," said Imoen. "We'll keep an eye out for them. Imoen the Wise and Charname the Valiant will find your friends.

"What um... what are you planning to do?"

"Train a militia," said Ajantis. "I'm already seeking permission for it.

"It was foolish to abandon this town when there are so many bandits on the loose. I intend to see to it that these people can at least give the bandits pause. In my own lands, I presided over such things before."

And then the door opened. Charname looked up to see Jaheira entering. The blonde elf was rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Oh, Jeheira, we've got a new quest to go hunt a mad cleric. Also, purge an army of gnolls. And kill off some bandits.

"So, we'll be delayed in going to Nashkel for a bit."

"I've just about seen enough waking hours, slavedriver." snapped Jaheira. "Neera, I presume you'll be accompanying us on this particular venture."

"Um, what venture?" asked Neera.

It was quickly explained. Neera took it... well.

"Oh, I see," said Neera. "Well, considering that it's either that or wait here for the Red Wizards of Thay to come flay me alive...

"Well, I don't have much in the way of options."

Khalid came in quickly. "Jaheira!"

Jaheira glanced back in, annoyed. "What is it, Khalid? What has you so flustered?"

Khalid composed himself quickly. "Um... good news and bad.

"Master Kagain and I have been pouring over the records together. We've also made contact with a number of local businessmen at his suggestion. We've compared a great many notes and well..."

"What is it?" asked Jaheira.

"We have gathered enough evidence to raise concerns against the Iron Throne," said Khalid. "If we were to bring this information to Entar Silvershield, we'll be able to press charges. It could be the start of a major victory."

"Surely this sort of business ought to wait until after the crisis is over, Khalid," said Jaheira. "We've got a war with Amn brewing, and an alliance of numerous monstrous creatures. If swift action isn't taken now, this situation could become a massive bloodbath."

"You know we're going to kill them all, right?" asked Charname. "So it's going to be a bloodbath anyway."

"Stop acting as if the entire world revolves around mass murder!" snapped Jaheira.

"But it does," said Charname. "Our entire economy is based around paying people to kill sentient creatures. Armorers, fletchers, leatherworkers, and animal breeders are able to have a constant flow of clients. Our young people are given the means to gain respectability through the ending of life.

"Fortunes can be made, both by adventuring and supplying adventurers. Great Kingdoms can be founded, and in their ruins, provide the means for adventuring. The Angels and Demons of our world can settle their differences through us.

"Our entire society revolves around slaughtering lesser creatures for its own sake. Everything else is just window dressing."

"You should not belittle the acts of the righteous, Charname," said Ajantis. "Paladins, clerics, and many others all fight to defend the innocent. Adventurers serve a critical role, but it is only useful as far as it aides the good."

"Yes, but the story is the same either way," said Charname. "Replace me with a female fighter trying to make money doing a job and what changes? Maybe she'd have different interactions with those around her.

"But in the end, things would unfold much the same. Maybe she'd use different tactics, or hook up with a different set of companions. Her opportunities for a career would be the same.

"We are insignificant, in the end.

"Our paths were preordained to go one way or the other, all we control is the details. We kill who we are told to kill because someone on high decided to kill them. No adventurer chooses his own path. All he has to decide is which path to take. And all roads lead to the same, inevitable ruin. The one that future generations shall loot."

Nobody knew what to say to that. There were murmurs from the common room. Several adventures detected evil and looked very surprised at the results. Khalid sighed while Jaheira put her head in her hands. "Be t-that as it may, it can't w-wait, dear. Every minute we dally here, things will unravel. Given how u-unscrupulous these individuals are, letting them run free could be disastrous.

"Master Kagain has decided to go to Baldur's Gate to present the evidence on behalf of the local merchants. I must go with him to ensure he gets a hearing as well as for... w-well, protection."

"Very well then, Khalid," said Jaheira. "Charname, Imoen and myself will have to deal with these bandits ourselves, it seems. And Neera, I suppose."

"Be wary," said Ajantis, looking relieved that the change of subject. "There are rumors about Adrian, some say he has the blood of a god of murder within his veins. And the less said about Bassilus, the better."

"We'll be careful," said Charname, standing up. "I think I'll have an ale, then we'll rest for the night and set out."

"Charname?" asked Ajantis.

"Yes?" asked Charname.

"Not all roads lead to ruin," said Ajantis. "Surely, you must realize that."

"Tell me if you find one that doesn't," said Charname. "The first round is on me."

They drank, ate and were merry. Then they slept soundly that night.

The next day, they would gather their party and venture forth.


	18. Angst and Mass Slaughter

**Chapter Eighteen: Angst and Mass Slaughter**

They did not see Ajantis on their way out. They slept at one of the more frugal inns and headed out into the morning. The mists were rising around them, and they headed past the Burning Wizard Inn.

Imoen looked pretty cheerful, as usual, while Neera just looked tired. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jaheira was pretending to be awake, while Charname was just fine. He'd slept fitfully last night and was looking forward to inflicting more violence.

"Alright, here we go! Onto adventure at once!" said Imoen.

"Adventure, child?" said Jaheira. "You realize we are already below full strength, and one of our numbers is not yet to be trusted."

"Speaking as a wild mage, I find that offensive," said Neera. "Just because my magic may randomly turn all of us yellow for two hours doesn't mean I'm not reliable."

"But approaching us under false pretenses may well," noted Jaheira. "In any case-"

And then a halfing walked up to them, muttering to himself. "What's a thief to do, huh? You invest in some Boots of Stealth, you set up shop in the badlands to the south of

Beregost and then, wham! Along comes a tribe of hobgoblins, and they tear the boots from right off your feet!"

"You're lucky they didn't behead you," said Charname.

"Damned, blasted bullies is what they are, and I'll pay one hundred gold to whoever can get them back to me, I will." said the halfing. "I'm Zhurlong, by the way, and you'll find me at the burning wizard. Oh, look! It's Drizzt Do'Urden."

Charname didn't look and instead focused on Zhurlong as he rushed off. "...He stole my gold, didn't he?" He checked his wallet and looked at it. "Yes. Yes, he did. How did he..." He shook his head. "Fine, let's go get those boots, and maybe he'll give us our gold back."

"Or we could beat him to a pulp, take all his gold, get the boots and use them for ourselves!" said Neera.

"Neera, I'm ashamed of you. We're adventurers, not bandits," said Charname.

"Well, what's the difference?" asked Neera.

"Bandits kill people to take their stuff," said Charname. "We kill monsters to take their stuff and return some of it to people. It's okay because they have fangs, and we don't."

"Well yeah, but what about bandits?" asked Neera. "You kill them and take their stuff."

"They don't count as people," said Charname.

"What standard-" began Jaheira. "Nevermind. On to High Hedge."

And so they began their journey. For some hours, they went on, cutting out into green lands with dreary clouds above them. Light rain pelted down on them for a bit, and soon they came into a series of hills and trees. Ridges could be seen around.

"So, do you think we'll run into the undead out here?" asked Neera.

"I hope so. If we don't, we'll be out a job," said Charname.

"Indeed," said Jaheira. "Our purpose is the destruction of these creatures. Were we not to encounter them, it would run contrary to our plans."

And then they heard the rattling of bones and out of the trees surged many skeletons. Each one held battered shields of wood and carried daggers. Hurling them, they sent blades spinning toward them.

Charname knocked one aside as he rushed forward.

"For the fallen!" cried Jaheira.

Together they rushed forward. An arrow from Imoen hit one of the skeletons and rattled amount the bones. Jaheira brought down her staff to cave in the creature's skull. At the same time, Charname assaulted with duel blades. Then Neera ran into things and started smashing about with her staff.

A skeleton swung around a sword and nearly took her head off.

Neera ducked under and hit the thing, only for her staff to bounce off. "Eating flaming, and possibly frosty, death!"

Charname brought down his swords to cleave through the thing several times. Jaheira, at the same time, destroyed the last one.

"That deals with this group," said Charname. "But there are probably others around. Neera, why are you using that staff?"

"Oh, um, I figured maybe I could save my spells?" said Neera, nervously.

Charname picked up the throwing daggers from the daggers and looked at them. "...These are of recent make. They're not broken or rusted at all.

"Someone must be supplying these skeletons."

"Who?" asked Neera. "Some kind of nuts magician?"

"Maybe," said Charname, "if we can find a local, we could find out more about this. Take these throwing daggers and use these instead." He tossed a belt of blades to her.

"But I have no idea how to use these," said Neera.

"Just believe in yourself and aim at things far away from me," said Charname. "At least you won't be within sword reach."

"There is wisdom in this decision," said Jaheira. "The mage ought to be kept away from the battle."

"Fine," said Neera.

And so they journeyed on.

They headed east for some hours, and soon the sun began to set. Distantly, Charname could see the hills in which Ajantis had headed. He wondered if they might run into Tazzok and the others?

"Look there, I can see lights," said Imoen. "Does anyone live in these places?"

"Yes, there are scattered farmsteads all throughout the Sword Coast," said Jaheira. "Before Cloakwood became more dangerous, my fellow druids and walked these lands. We'd best head there, they may be able to tell us more."

Soon enough, the house came into view. And with it were several shadows. Imoen set an arrow to her bow and drew it back. "Giant spiders!"

An arrow was loosed and struck one of the beasts as they scuttled forward.

Charname moved forward, drawing his swords and striking off a leg. As he did, however, the creature bit his hand. The chain held up, but the pain caused him to drop his sword. Stabbing it with the other, he saw Jaheira striking down another.

The other spiders turned and fled. Neera hurled a dagger, that went wide, while Imoen drew her own arrow. Launching it, one of the beasts howled and fell dead with an arrow in it. The other was blasted by a bolt of red light.

Charname pulled back his sleeve and saw a bloodied wound. The pain made him feel more real.

"Charname, are you hurt," said Jaheira.

"A bit," admitted Charname, before sending forth his power and healing it.

Imoen, meanwhile, came out of the house carrying a bag of gold and several pieces of jewelry. "Um, Charname, nobody is home, but the fire is still burning. From the looks of things, someone left this place in a hurry."

"Put that back, Imoen," said Charname.

"Oh come on, this is probably the hunting lodge for some stuffy noble or something," said Imoen. "Ordinary people wouldn't have this kind of stuff lying around."

"Or it might be the home of a merchant who had to flee in a hurry," said Charname. "We're not robbing them. Put it back."

"Fine," said Imoen with a sigh.

And then, out of the shadows walked a young man with a short sword at his side. He wore a hood over his head, and was very handsome, but seemed to be shifting. "Hold where you are, travelers! I'm in the beginnings of the grandest of tales. Yet I cannot hear my muse with all the endless clamor of this place!"

Charname didn't know what to think of this.

"Of course you can't hear your muse," said Imoen quickly. "You have to say your thoughts out loud first."

"Very well then, fair damsel," said the man. "Then I shall recite: There's a powerful mage living just over that rise. Magic items are scattered like rain on a field.

Yet two hideous golems of flesh guard the mage him, and there is not a shadow where this noble thief can hide. No sword or axe can pierce such powers. Yet there must surely be a way for a Bard such as myself to outwit the witless...

"No, I shall find some fair maiden to guard. This cup is yours to take up if you will."

And he wandered off into the middle of the undead infested night.

"What is wrong with people in this country!" said Charname finally.

"Adventuring tends to attract... eccentrics," said Jaheira.

"I'd say your one of them, Charname." said Neera.

"That's not true," said Imoen. "Charname is perfectly sane. So what are we going to do now?"

"Wander aimlessly killing things until we find the right thing to kill," said Charname. "It will reduce the surplus populace of monsters and also get us things we can sell for money."

"Perhaps that mage he mentioned can tell us a thing or two," said Imoen. "He might know where all these bandits are hiding. I mean, as long as we're here anyway."

"And maybe I could learn from spells from him," said Neera. "Assuming he's not a Wizard of Thay who wants to dissect me."

"Fine, we'll take our murder spree down that direction," said Charname. "We head north."

"The bard motioned south," said Jaheira.

"Does it really matter?" asked Charname. "South it is."

"It is night," said Jaheira.

"What of it?" asked Charname.

"Darkness falls, and nature sleeps. Why do we tramp about?" snapped Jaheira.

And then a knife flew past his left shoulder. Charname whirled around, drawing his sword and saw still more skeletons coming. These were in larger numbers than before.

"More skeletons! Death to you all!" cried Charname before rushing into the fray.

And so began a skirmish which ended with a lot of bodies and a lot of valuable experience gained. Charname didn't find any really good loot, but he had killed a lot of things, so that was nice.

He could have stopped to sleep, but he wasn't tired, and he judged that the others could still fight. Nobody had been hurt, after all. And so it was that Charname led them further south, into the darkness of the night. They ran across several more patrols of skeletons and killed them all.

Then, just as Charname was about to call for them to rest, Jaheira stiffened. "Wait...

"Something is coming." She threw herself to the ground and listened. "Wild dogs and gnolls."

Rising up, Jaheira raised her staff.

"Jaheira, you and I will form a front line," said Charname. "Try to catch them in entanglement. Neera, cast your magic as they come, Imoen will shoot her arrows!"

"Die scum!" came a snarling voice.

Then out of the trees came dogs and gnolls. The humanoid dog-headed monstrosities each carried a halberd and move toward. As they rushed forward, three things happened. First, Jaheira sent forth a spell of light. Vines reached up to take hold of the gnolls as they moved forward, leaving the dogs to attack alone.

Then Neera sent out a bolt of fire. Yet instead of shooting forward swift and sure, it launched out in a beam of light. Imoen let out a cry, and Neera fell backward. Then the dogs were on them.

Charname sidestepped one and ran it through. Then he brought around his other sword to cleave down another. Jaheira beat in the skull of a dog, before sending it falling down. Then the gnolls were free, and they rushed forward.

The beasts attacked as one unit, jabbing with coordinated strikes. Charname soon found himself having difficulty holding his own. And he worried that Imoen or Neera might have been killed.

And then more bolts of energy came at them and arrows too. The gnolls were burned, howled, and Charname took his chance. Two fell to the arrows and spells. Another died to his swords and a third to Jaheira, until, at last, all were dead.

Turning, Charname saw Imoen drinking a healing potion as Neera ran up to her. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"What happened?" asked Jaheira.

"I didn't mean to... the spell got away from me," said Neera.

"It's fine, nobody is seriously injured," said Charname. Best to cut their losses now. "Jaheira, you're right. We ought to rest for now. I'd say we've done enough damage to our enemies for now."

"Yes," said Jaheira, looking at the dogs.

"What is it?" asked Charname.

"These animals were bred into monsters," said Jaheira. "Such a thing is an abomination."

Charname could have said something like 'we are all monsters', but that would have seemed pretentious. So they made camp and rested after a hard day of murdering.

The next day, they made breakfast using water from a nearby creek. Jaheira had pronounced it safe, of course. As they ate, Neera was oddly silent. Then she spoke. "All this traveling, all this adventure... how do you manage it? Until now, I was barely able to keep my head above water. Yet here with you, it seems almost... easy."

"Easy?" asked Jaheira. "We face our share of danger, Neera."

"Oh well, yes, there's obviously that," said Neera. "I just meant that ordinary things are easier. I'm not constantly worried where my next meal is coming from or whether a kobold will sneak up and slit my throat as I sleep."

"And that was your life before we met?" asked Jaheira.

"Yes, rocks for a pillow, eating clay," said Neera. "My fortune seems to have come in waves. Has ever since High Forest."

"High Forest?" asked Charname. "Is that where you come from?"

"That's me, born and raised in the thicket," said Neera. "At least until my mistakes piled up high enough to come crashing down on me."

"What drove you out of your home, child?" asked Jaheira.

"You know, this and that," said Neera. "I was never a very good student of magic, and part of that could be attributed to never studying. I ended up flubbing a few spells, and, uh... here I am!"

"It would appear that you glossed over some of the finer details," noted Charname, eating some roasted dog.

"A maiming or two, if you don't count the second-degree burns," said Neera. "Completely accidental, and everybody lived. At least, I'm pretty sure everybody lived."

"I find most of the deaths around me are rarely accidental," said Charname. "These people crossed you, didn't they?"

"You really know how to get someone to open up," said Neera. "Why, yes, let me just share intimate details of my past. You put me right at ease."

"You joined our party by leading the Wizards of Thay to try and murder us," said Jaheira flatly. "Wanting to know where you came from is not an unreasonable request."  
Neera sighed. "During our magical training, we were supposed to summon a sphere of fire, and mine got away from me somehow. One moment I was concentrating, the next moment, my classmates were rolling on the floor screaming."

"I know the feeling," said Imoen, who still seemed bitter. "Remind me to stand back when you cast a spell."

"You don't need to rub it in," said Neera. "I know better than anyone the harm I caused."  
This dog meat was actually quite good. If you properly seasoned it, roasted dog could be just as popular as cow and chicken. Charname was going to have to see if he could get more of this stuff. He found thoughts on that subject far more interesting than Neera's backstory. Though of course, he put on the appearance of being interested. It was only polite.

"So you blame yourself?" he guessed, feeling resigned to playing therapist.

"Of course, I can blame myself!" said Neera. "Accident or not, I should have been more careful. I could have taken responsibility, or at least fetched a bucket of water.

Instead, I ran away, terrified of what I've done."

"That seems like the right time to scarper off if you ask me," said Imoen.

"It's kind of you to put it that way," said Neera. "There are times when I've wanted to think that way. It was confusing, and I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Still...

"Afterwards, I ran into the woods and couldn't bear to go back to face the consequences. I snuck back into the village now and then for food, and once to leave a not for my parents. But eventually, I had to leave.

"I took to wandering High Forest, but I kept running into the wrong people and doing the wrong thing. Eventually, Turlang the treant grabbed me and said, 'Take a hike.' Well, maybe not in those words, exactly." Who was that exactly?

Oh right, Charname didn't care.

"And so you left on your journey." guessed Jaheira.

How long was she going to keep talking like this?! Did anyone seriously care about what she was saying? Granted, Jaheira seemed to have a professional interest. This was not a good social interaction. You had to intrigue people by offhand comments, not dump your backstory at once.

"And so I left High Forest. I've been wandering for a while now," said Neera. "I've got a few ideas for a destination, but I'm still considering them. Come, let us continue this journey together."

"Hey! Charname! This gnoll had silver fillings too!" said Imoen, checking one of the corpses.

"Neera, hand me your knife, this is actually pretty important," said Charname. "If we don't get those silver fillings out of the corpse, we won't make as much money from this murder spree."

Neera looked a little annoyed at this. For his part, Charname was just glad they could get back to killing things.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Can I just say that I deeply resent the way the making of the Enhanced Edition introduced Neera as a character? While I don't dislike her per se, there are serious issues with how she is written. For one thing, her character is foisted on you in a way that a Lawful Good character must help her.

I also dislike the way her character is written. And I also dislike the responses afforded to my character.

Also, I don't see any reason why Baldur's Gate 3 needs to exist.

And I have a simple way of demonstrating as much:

Is the main character of Baldur's Gate 3, the protagonist from Baldur's Gate 1 and 2? If so, why are you writing off a perfectly good ending? If so, it is not Baldur's Gate.  
Neverwinter Knights, Knights of the Old Republic, these games had a different protagonist in each installment. So, it is acceptable to switch protagonists.  
However, Baldur's Gate is the saga of YOUR protagonist. Every game revolves around Charname and their developing relationship with the cast. You can't just slap Minsc and Boo into a game and call it Baldur's Gate.

What they are doing is like replacing Optimus Prime with Hot Rod. Or replacing Daniel Jackson with Jonas Quinn. Or killing off Arthas to replace him with Bolvar. It is a sacrilege of a sort because the whole identity of the franchise is caught up in that character. To kill them off and expect the audience to accept an inferior substitute is insulting.

Baldur's Gate is the saga of the player character. If you switch characters, it is not Baldur's Gate.

And the idea that they are bringing back Baal...

No.

God no.

Just... no.

Do I even need to explain why that's a terrible idea? What the hell was the point of the entire series if Baal is just going to reappear out of nowhere and be perfectly fine! It renders the whole game series totally pointless! It destroys all the player's achievements. And for what? So some story writers can live out his power fantasies through the villains.

And boy, if that doesn't sum up game stories in the past ten years. A bunch of idiots with no qualifications are handed a franchise they didn't create. Not because of what they did but because of who they know. They ruin it by putting in a bunch of author insert mary sues and then call people entitled when they say as much. Then they are surprised when it fails.

So I will not be buying Baldur's Gate 3, or even acknowledging its existence henceforth.


	19. Bandit's Fall

**Chapter Nineteen: Bandit's Fall**

A few days later, things had been going splendidly. They'd killed all kinds of skeletons and gnolls. The woods were practically filled with them. The gnolls, in particular, were plenty of fun to kill. But Jaheira became increasingly frustrated.

"We are lost," said Jaheira flatly.

"No, no, we are not," said Charname, who wasn't particularly interested in where they were. It was much more important who they were killing.

"Yes, we are, Charname," said Jaheira. "We've been wandering these lands for two days. We've done nothing but kill skeletons and gnolls."

"I'm certain we're near the mages home," said Neera, trying to stay upbeat.

"And what brings you to that conclusion, child?" asked Jaheira flatly.

"I thought you were a forester, Jaheira," said Imoen. "You're an expert."

"I am knowledgeable of the lands, child," said Jaheira. "However, my specialty has largely been in the Cloakwood. No druid alive may know every plant and animal. You might as well say that you know every street corner on the sword coast."

Then she halted suddenly and looked down. Kneeling down, Charname looked to where her hand was and saw tracks. "A gnoll. Running from something at that."

"It was alone,

"This is strange. Gnolls are almost always the sort to travel in packs unless they are exiled. Something must have caused this one to break away from its companions."

"Why don't we follow its tracks to the source and see what it was running from?" suggested Neera.

Jaheira nodded.

Together they began to follow the tracks... well Charname wasn't sure what direction. Still, it led through the trees. Eventually, they came to a clearing filled with bodies. A lot of bodies, dozens upon dozens of gnolls. Jaheira checked the tracks. "These gnolls were slaughtered almost to the man."

"Look here!" said Neera. "There are humans over here!"

Sure enough, there were. Many rough-looking men, like those bandits Charname and Imoen had fought. Their weapons had been stripped, and many had been stripped naked. Jaheira, however, checked several empty patches of ground.

"There were giants among the slain," said Jaheira. "Quite a few. Half-ogres by the weight. Their bodies were dragged away some time ago. But these bodies are older than that. And there are tracks from heavily armored men, clad in mail. They fought in formation, akin to a shield wall, and met the enemy head-on.

"These bandits were foolish to confront such an army head-on. Whoever leads them is clearly no great strategist. It was likely the work of the Flaming Fist."

"Look at this, Charname!" said Imoen, running up. "It's the emblem of the Flaming Fist."

"Well, at least they're doing something," said Charname. "Do you want to head out and see what is going on here?"

"From the sounds of things," said Jaheira. "The Flaming Fist is completing our task for us. We've checked the advances of our enemies in this region. We should return."

"Come on, Jaheira," said Imoen. "I want to see the Flaming Fist wipe out these bandits?"

"What about the mage in High Hedge?" asked Neera. "We could ask him to help us scry things out?"

"...Very well then," said Jaheira. "Let us see what he has to say."

This was going to be good.

* * *

The home of the wizard was a huge, circular building built more like the temple to a god than a home. Moving to a set of double doors, Charname knocked. He was surprised at how little time Jaheira had taken to find it. Privately, Charname suspected that Jaheira knew the way already and was playing along. Wandering aimlessly had worked out pretty well.

Charname knocked. The doors then swayed open, and Charname entered and saw a huge creature of clay standing. It was built in the form of a humanoid with small eyes and no nose. It was larger than Charname by far. This must have been the golems the thief had spoken of.

Moving past it warily, Charname made his way into a room beyond.

It was a circular room. At the center was a great crystal that was sending out a bolt of lightning. Said bolt was constantly circling around. At the edge of the room was a man in green and red robes, reading a book. Charname moved forward, and as he spoke, the man shut his book. "I don't have much patience for strangers on my property. Do us both a favor and move along...

"Unless, of course, you have magic for sale. From the looks of you, you couldn't afford the items I have for sale."

"But-" began Imoen.

"I sincerely hope you have some reason for bothering me," said the wizard. "I've already stated that I wish you to leave."

"Rumors talk of a powerful mage that lives out here," said Jaheira flatly. "If it is you, I would like to speak with you."

"Rumors?" asked the mage. "Bah! There is no mage here that wishes to speak or be spoken of. Unless, of course, if you have magic that you wish to sell."

"I'm looking for information on the bandits around here. We're hunting them," said Charname quickly.

"Bandits are of no concern to me," snapped the mage. "I am Thalantyr the Conjurer, and Thalantyr means me!"

"I've never heard of you," said Imoen.

This seemed to annoy Thalantyr. "That seems more your ignorance than mine. If the bandits come here, I shall simply send them on their way to oblivion."

"Enough, I am a Harper," said Jaheira. "And I wish to hire your services."

That got Thalantyr's attention. He looked to Jaheira doubtfully. "Harpers? I suppose I am under contract to provide you aid. To what end?"

"We seek information on the bandits in this region. We require any information you have on the subject," said Jaheira. "More specifically, the battle between them and the Flaming Fist."

"...Very well then, gather around this crystal," said Thalantyr. "I shall make a spell."

"How?" asked Imoen, trying to look over his shoulder.

Thalantyr ignored her. "Now, do you have a particular target in mind."

"Abdel Adrian," said Charname suddenly.

"Hmm?" asked Thalantyr.

"Remember what that woman said," said Charname. "She said Abdel Adrian is the leader of the bandits here. He's the one that Ajantis was hunting."

"Oh, that brute," said Thalantyr with a scoff. "I remember he tried to gain entrance here. Tried, being the emphasis. He gave up the attempt after a large contingent of Flaming Fist arrived. Apparently, they had been led to Adrian by a traitor in his midst.

"A girl called Jaha, I think."

"Jaha? I remember her," said Imoen. "She must have come over to our side."

"You know of her?" asked Jaheira.

"Her group attacked us, and Charname let her live," said Imoen.

"In any case, I expect by now Abdel and all his men are all dead," said Thalantyr.

"I would appreciate confirmation," said Jaheira.

Thalantyr sighed. "...Very well then, I suppose I could provide scrying. Let me see...

"Draw your attention to the crystal, if you would."

They looked at the crystal, and Thalantyr began to chant incantations of power. As he did, the crystal burst to life, and they saw an image. It was a camp, surrounded by a palisade, but the palisade was breached. Men were fleeing from the camp as it burst into flame, pursued by the flaming fist. Some leaped off the walls, while others shot desperately while fleeing.

Some gnolls took on a formation; their halberds readied in a phalanx to fight off the Flaming Fist as they came. Soon, however, the image began to focus on an area near the woods. Two of the Flaming Fist were standing on guard, watching the attack. They watched as soldiers streamed in through the breaches.

Then, out of the branches came a man. He was built like one of the golems and only slightly smaller, his every inch muscled. He wore furs and held in both hands a massive sword which he brought around. With one blow, one of the Flaming Fist was cut in half, their armor shattering. Another turned and attacked him, but the man broke his weapon and cleaved through shield and helm. The man screamed as he fell backward, bleeding from the head. Abdel smirked with grim satisfaction before finishing him.

"Who is that?" asked Imoen.

"Abdel Adrian, I believe," said Thalantyr. "He seems to be on his own."

And then, out of the woods, stepped a man out of hell itself. The Armored Fiend that had killed Gorion stepped forward, and Abdel looked to him. In one hand was the Fiend's sword. Charname wondered how he had come to be here and what he was doing.

"So you're the vaunted leader of these brigands, are you?" asked the Fiend.

"Who are you?" scoffed Abdel. "One more Dark Lord with delusions of grandeur? I'll cut you down as I've done to a dozen others."

"One who will be the last," said the Fiend.

"Him..." said Charname, finding his voice.

Abdel surged forward, bringing up his sword, roaring as he leaped into the air. Bringing down the blade as he fell, he hit nothing. The Fiend stepped aside, planted his blade in the ground. In a flash, he grabbed Abdel by the neck and smashed him against the tree. The bark splintered and fell.

The Fiend let go and turned to retrieve his sword while walking away. As he did, however, Abdel rose up and charged at him. "The last... you fool! I am a Barbarian of Icewind Dale! You think your armor will save you from me?"

"I would hope they might be tested," said the Fiend.

Abdel surged forward and brought his blade down toward the Fiend. Yet even as it fell, the Fiend grabbed his hand. Holding it in place, the Fiend crushed it before stabbing one hand into his enemy's gut. He drew the bloodstained gauntlet out and threw him back, and Abdel screamed, falling to his knees.

"You... you think that will stop me?" asked Abdel. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, fool."

And then something about Abdel changed. His hands took on the appearance of claws, and his teeth seemed to shift into those of a demon. Now more like a demon than a man, the beast snarled and rushed at the Fiend. The Fiend seemed irritated by this. "Your persistent, if nothing else."

Abdel's claws scraped against the Fiend's armor, tearing at him with fury and rage. He aimed for the eyes of the Fiend, but he was caught, and suddenly his own momentum was used against him. Abdel was thrown over the shoulder of the Fiend and landed with a crack. As he did, the Fiend brought down one boot and crushed him into the ground.

Some semblance of humanity returned to Abdel, but he snarled like an animal. "Damn you...

"I will be the last! I will be the new Lord of M-"

The Fiend grabbed his sword, brought it around, and cut off Abdel's head with one strike. Raising the blade, he kneeled and wiped it away on the grass. "Lord of Murder?

"You're unworthy of even being his kin."

At that moment that women from before came forward. "Was this a worthy opponent, my love?"

"No, just a stupid one," said the Fiend in disappointment. "I hope the quality of my bloodline does not remain consistent. I have found those so far have been most disappointing.

"What of our quarry?"

"Our reports indicate he headed into Beregost just behind the Paladin," said the woman. Transzig tells us that he headed west."

"Very well," said the Fiend. "Cythandria, shield us from prying eyes at once!"

"I obey, My Lord," said a sensual voice.

The crystal went dark.

"What are you doing?" asked Charname. "Bring back the spell!"

"My sight has been severed," said Thalantyr. "It seems that whoever that was has a significant mage on his payroll. Did you know him?"

"That man killed my father," said Charname. He'd kill the beast for that.

"Then he is the one who slew Gorion," said Jaheira. "Well, I shall aid you in defeating him.

"Still, now we ought to head for Nashkel at once. Time enough has been wasted."

"Yes, you're right, we should-" said Charname, then he halted. Wait a minute; if the Fiend was targetting him, he probably would set an ambush to the south. So heading that way right away would get them killed, and staying here would get them killed.

"Charname, can I get rid of this spider body?" asked Imoen. "I've had it strapped to my pack for days, and it's starting to rot."

"Head to the Friendly Arm Inn at once," finished Charname. "We've got a quest to complete."

"But what about our enemy?" asked Jaheira.

"There is no way we can defeat someone like that now," said Charname. "And he is hunting us. Going back to the Friendly Arm Inn is the last thing he'll expect. Whatever ambush he sets up will be on the south road or here."

"But-" began Neera.

"No time for that!" said Charname.

"Nashkel-" began Jaheira.

"No time for that either," said Charname. "To the Friendly Arm."

Once he completed his quest, Charname would head to Nashkel. For now, he had to throw the enemy off his trail.


End file.
